


Hiatus Drabbles

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Hiatus Drabbles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), Vixen (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 50,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity's adventures from engagement, marriage, and parenthood. It's all about love, family, friends. They help each other through the difficulties because in spite of everything, love is precious. Oliver and Felicity Queen fight through the danger together because it's just what they do. Those two wouldn't have it any other way. They continually learn that nothing worthwhile ever comes easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teamwork and Time Heal All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> As a writer, I have way too many ideas in my head. I always just say because it's Olicity, so during the season 4 hiatus, here are a few of them. I hope you enjoy them. Oh, and I do like feedback on my work. It helps me learn and grow more as an author, so leave a comment or kudos. I also don't have a beta, so the mistakes are all mine. 
> 
> P.S. It kind of freaks out my man how well I can remember lines from the show. I have a good memory, so if you see a lot of callbacks to certain lines, that's why. Again, please leave a comment after reading. Thank you, and enjoy it.

            Wounds took time to heal, and Oliver knew that better than anyone. He also knew two things: the first was that he loved her. When he almost lost her was when he truly realized he can’t fight, love, and live without Felicity there by his side. The second thing was that in spite of everything, the accident, the truth coming out about William, things had changed permanently between the two of them.

A few weeks prior, she was so angry about lying she’d given him the ring back, and they decided to put their engagement on pause. But, after another run-in with Damien Darhk and a simple question in their loft with him on both knees, her ring was back on her finger where it belonged.

Yet, still everything was different because some of that light inside Felicity dimmed, Felicity became paralyzed after the ambush in the limo, so they took it day by day to learn how to adjust to this other way of doing things. As the weeks past in her recovery time, Oliver saw how much she'd tried to hide it, and how it still left his fiancé scared and frustrated. But, she, sure as Hell, wasn’t going that distract from either of her jobs. When they got home is where he would really see her pain bubble up to the surface. They had gotten into little arguments about Felicity not being ready to be back in the lair, how he really to start training her to fight, and how as much as she loved having this super attentive, caring fiancé, who needed to stop helping her so much with every little thing from getting her out of bed to helping her put her dresses, skirts, and pants on.

She’d kept busy with work and therapy so much so she never allowed herself to feel anything about her injuries. Well, anything other than anger, and after that her mindset was push, fight, and go on. Felicity finally decided she needed to take that moment. She needed to really see the reality of her scars.

She knew they were there, but she avoided dwelling on it like a bad computer virus. Tonight Felicity had managed to get from her bath chair to her wheelchair and snag one of Oliver’s white dress shirts to drape herself in from the cold. The crisp, yet soft material hung loosely from her shoulders after she slipped on a red bra and black lace panties slower than she would have liked, but she was happy she did that herself. A deep breath ghosted toward the full length mirror in their walk-in closet. Before Felicity had buttoned her fiancé’s shirt, her hands fleeted elsewhere. Her fingertips delicately traced over each little rough patch of skin. The cool metal of her engagement ring and the grandiose size of the bling didn’t distract her from the scars. Felicity slowly caressed nearly each and every scar except the ones she couldn’t reach on her back—the four on legs from broken glass shattering everywhere, the two on her abdomen from stray bullets, and the one on her neck that almost delivered a literal deadly blow. Felicity had the sudden urge to curse and punch a wall, but she was interrupted.

“Felicity, Honey.” She heard following a knock at their closet door. “Do you want me to give some of casseroles away? There’s probably about five of them still in our fridge..”

A nearby car backfired, and Oliver noticed how startled she gotten by it.

Her voice broke as she felt the salty sting of tears prodding her eyes and her body involuntarily twitched rapidly, “Damn it! When am I—It’s just a car, and I can’t even—“

He kneeled down in front of her, held her closely to him, and gently ran his hands through her hair then down her back.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re safe. I’m here.” Oliver pressed a kiss to her cheek, and once her body was at ease, he tried to help button the shirt she wanted to wear to bed.

She grabbed his hands by the time he reached the middle button, “Oliver, please don’t.”

“I know. I know you can do that yourself. I’m sorry.”

Her fingers made swift work of fastening the rest of the buttons. Felicity undid her brakes and wheeled herself into her and Oliver’s bedroom. She gotten in bed and under the covers when Oliver was changing into his sweatpants. Then, she felt a familiar hand adjusting the neckline of her—well, his shirt.

Felicity warned again, “Oliver.”

He used his arms to prop himself next to her, “You know you and I need to keep talking about this.”

“Ugh, Haven’t we done enough talking about this? We’ve handled the medical equipment, us, therapy, adjusting to this new life…” She reminded him.

He agreed, “Yes. That’s all true, but you haven’t told me about one very important thing yet, Honey, and that’s _you_.”

“Yes we have,” she argued.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her, “We’ve talked about adjustments, how it makes us both angry, but you’re shutting me out again.”

“How exactly am I shutting you out again? Yes, I’m frustrated. But, what’s done is done. We just have to deal with it, and move on with our lives.”

He tried again, “Felicity, I tell you everything.”

Felicity pursed her lips, rolled her eyes, and her view quickly skidded over to the family picture of herself, Oliver, William, Samantha, and Samantha’s boyfriend Nathan at William’s ninth birthday party. The situation was crazy, considering Samantha’s original ultimatum and Oliver’s lie by omission, but once the air was cleared. They were giving the idea of a blended family a try. It had slowly gone from bad to good once the truth was out, and Oliver had reassured Samantha he would never ever try to rip William away from her and the only home he’s known.

“Well, you try,” she muttered as she brought herself back to the situation at hand.

Oliver ignored that, and he reminded her, “Felicity, we have a life together, right? We’re a team. If something’s bothering you, and I don’t know about it. I can’t help you fix it. I can’t be a good teammate. I love you, and that makes me want to be the best teammate ever. Now would you please tell me what’s go in _here_ and _here_?”

“Oh, I know that would come back to bite me on the ass.” She whispered to him.

He pointed to her heart and her head, “I want to help you fix it, but I need you to talk to me.”

“That’s the problem,” Felicity sighed again after Oliver attempted to adjust the pillow for her, “Oliver, I don’t want to be something that you feel like you need to fix. You know, up until eight weeks ago, we’d be using this bed for a lot more than talking and sleeping.”

“Technically, we have recently, but you know you still need to take it easy. I care about you for more than just the physical…”

“I know. I know things are different now. _We’re_ different now, and my love I’m sorry.”

Oliver pressed a loving, yet abrupt kiss to her lips, “Keep going, but Felicity, let’s not do our typical I’m-sorry-dance. Okay?”

“It’s a lot like our usual please-don’t-go dance,” She joked.

He reassured her, “We’ll both never have to worry about that again.”

She remembered, “You told me once you never talk about what happened to you on the island because you didn’t want anyone to see you as damaged and broken.”

He silently nodded.

“That’s how I feel now. And I feel like you see me as this geeky, broken little doll you needed. You used to look at me like I walked out of your dreams, and now all I see when you look me is loving, but damaged.”

Oliver told her, “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I just want to protect you because I don’t know what would become of me if anything worse ever happened to you, Felicity. But, I promise that I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”

She replied, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. I chose this life, and I chose you. Despite all the recent struggles, I know the risks, and I’m okay with them because you know I hate when you’re out there alone. John dealing with Andy lately has left you out in the field alone, and since the ambush, you’ve been a lot more aggressive lately. I just worry that you’re going to get off the no-kill wagon. Even though, like Ras’, Damien needs to be…taken care of.”

“After what happened to Lance, he will be. I’ve been scaring you. To be honest, when you were in the hospital, I took great pleasure in taking my anger out on the ghosts. But, that’s not the kind of man I am anymore.”

“Good because that wouldn’t be the man that I love and believe in so much. I just want you to remember that you’re not doing this crusade alone.” Felicity reminded him.

He added, “I have you, and that goes both ways you know. Just so you know I would never see you as broken. I still gotten more bruises and scratches from you than from Deathstroke.”

“Hey!” She laughed playfully after smacking his chest.

“Ow!” He said rather unconvincingly with a huge grin on his face, “Thea and Sara have gotten to teach you how to hit better.”

She gasped softly, “How did you know about that?”

“Oh, you mean how you ‘girls’ day’ with Thea and Sara turn into training sessions and how shopping with Lyla really means going to the shooting range. I have my ways.”

“Really?”

He answered, “Uh huh, you should know before you marry into this family that Thea can never keep a secret from me. I knew when she was up past her bedtime, when she wrecked our mom’s car, when she was drinking and on drugs, and most of the boys she dated.”

She shouldn’t tell him this, but Thea told him her secret, “Before you pull the whole disapproving big brother act, you should know that Thea’s been dating Alex for months now and recently she’s been living with him instead of Laurel.”

“That little—“ He growled.

“Ah…ah,” Felicity reprimanded, “Hon, don’t make me have to stop you from trying to put an arrow through Thea’s boyfriend, and need I remind you, your new political adviser. He’s the best employee you have.”

As they were falling asleep, he thought they’d cover every issue. That is until he tried spooning with his fiance, but she pulled away. She was still a little uncomfortable about Oliver touching her own scars.

“Felicity,” Oliver said while enunciating every syllable of her name, “Do these bother you?”

He turned on the lamp at his nightstand and gestured to the scars on his upper body.

“Oliver, of course not.” Her eyebrows did that little crinkly thing, and she subtly licked her lips, “But…um I tend to get distracted by all of that.”

Oliver whispered lowly in her ear, almost in his Green Arrow tone, “I know the feeling.”

Felicity instantly felt the cool wetness of her fiancé’s lips sucking at a really sensitive spot—the pulse point between her neck and shoulder. That was followed by the sounds of buttons being swiftly flicked open. His hands trailed all over her body in sweet, but hot patterns.

“Honey, I still need to take it easy, remember?” She teased, then heavily exhaled at his consistent touch, “Oh! Besides that, I have a meeting with Curtis at a quarter to eight about—about the new tech he’s ah…um developing.”

He didn’t stop, but he did remind her, “Felicity, you’re his CEO.”

Both Oliver and Felicity's wounds would take a lot of time to heal, but they were a team. They would get through it together.


	2. Planning the Day with Donna

“Frack, the bomb is located right underneath the water tower,” Felicity said over the comms. “Green Arrow, can you get down there before things get a little ghosty?”

“It’s too late for that, but Speedy and Spartan have got this. I’m on my way down the water tower now.” Oliver shot a small proud grin at Thea before using a grappling hook arrow to quickly get to the location of the bomb.

“Oracle, I’m here,” Oliver said after swiftly punching out a ghost, “I’ve got the disarming mechanism on lock, but I need that code.”

Oliver heard a scurry of nails and beeping, “Punch in 4587.”

The threat of the bomb was neutralized and no ghosts were in earshot, Oliver told Felicity, “Great work, Honey.”

“I think that wraps it up for the night. Come home,” Felicity added.

As they were driving back to the loft, Oliver’s phone started ringing, “It’s your mom,” he whispered to Felicity.

“I swear, it is like a sickness with you. Why is it you can face Mirakura soldiers, Slade Wilson, and Damien Darhk, but you’re telling me you can’t say to my mom. Thanks a lot, Chatty Cathy.”

He started rubbing her shoulders and pressed to her jawline, “You know as well as I do that your mother doesn’t take no for an answer.”

She threw her hands up before wheeling herself to the downstairs bathroom, “Well, why did you tell her that Thea, Lyla, and I were having a girls’ day?”

Oliver answered, “So, you can have an actual girls’ day instead of sparring and shooting guns. I don’t like—“

“Oh stop! Because anything you say is just going to make you sound like a hypocritical ass,” she interrupted.

He reminded his fiancé, “There’s still some things we have do before the wedding, and you need your dress. I need my tux, the wedding bands.”

She ranted, “I still say something is going to end up going wrong when we get there. What if Zoom attacks? What if Merlyn and his minions eat all the roasted chicken? What if Dr. Stein can’t make a flight in time from St. Roque. Oh, Carter and Kendra say hello. They’ve been doing some traveling with Ray and Sara,”

“We'll be fine,” he reassured, “There’s thirteen vigilantes in the room,”

Felicity warned him after changing into her purple tank top, MIT hoodie, and Russian nesting doll pajama bottoms, “Okay fine, but I’m still mad at you.”

“I figured as much.”

Whenever Felicity wore her MIT hoodie to bed. It didn’t just mean Felicity was cold. It meant she was a little ticked at him, and it also meant no cuddling or spooning. He’d never admit this, but damn it! He loved being the little spoon.

As sunlight poked through their dark blue curtains, Felicity glanced over at Oliver’s side of the bed, which was already empty. A delicious wafting mixture of Oliver’s pumpkin pancakes and freshly brewed coffee caressed her nose. She sat up in bed excepting to see her fiancé, who was a certain kind of yummy with an equally yummy tray of breakfast. But, instead her ears were treated a rather familiar, yet loud and happy scream.

Felicity grimaced a little, but put on a happy face, “Well, mom, you always know how to make it an entrance. What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you ‘til later tonight.”

“Surprise,” Oliver told her, then whispered, “Laurel got her a redeye flight.”

“Baby, you eat your breakfast,” Donna told her. “I’m going to eat downstairs with Oliver. I can finish showing him these old photos of you I found in the attic, and then you and I get to go dress shopping. Yay!”

“What? Mom, what pictures?” She wondered with a mouthful of pumpkin pancake.

“Don’t worry, Hon,” Oliver chuckled, “I think you looked adorable at math camp and as a mini-evil scientist for Halloween.”

She groaned. Today was certainly going to be a long day, yet in the back of her mind she knew they needed it. Damien Darhk was taken care of, but HIVE wasn’t. It was taken over by Slade’s son Joe. Apart from a few robberies, they couldn’t really figure out what his plan was for Star City. But, sooner or later, they were going to stop him. For now, all the team could really do was sit and wait, which Felicity and Oliver both hated. However, they needed some sense of normalcy, although when have they ever been a _normal_ couple?

            After Donna and Felicity had picked up Thea from Alex’s apartment, and Barry use his superspeed to drop Caitlin off at the back entrance of the dress boutique. The girls sipped wine from Donna’s purse and snacked on some of Caitlin’s gingerbread cookies and snickerdoodles, much to the manager’s dismay. But, one of the benefits of being the CEO of a multibillion dollar company meant that the manager, Claire didn’t mind much.

            Felicity tried on three dresses she didn’t like. She wasn’t taking so long on the fourth that Donna knocked on the dressing room. Felicity’s dress consultant Tanya, who’s mother was paralyzed in a ski lift accident, had gone above and beyond to help Felicity find the perfect dress.

“Felicity,” Donna said softly upon hearing some sniffles, “There she is, my beautiful girl.”

“Mom. Now is just not the time for this.” She complained as she fiddled with tissues in her lavender silk robe.

Donna told her, “Felicity Megan Smoak, you dry those tears. So, you didn’t like this one or the first three dresses. But, we’ll find the perfect dress that Oliver is just going to want to rip right off you as soon as the ceremony’s over. You know when your father and I got married at this motel in Vegas, I was just wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, and he just went…”

“Gross! Mom, please stop.” Felicity interjected, gently grabbing Donna’s face, “Look at me. I may be twenty-seven, but I will _never ever_ be old enough for that conversation, much less talk to you about Oliver and I do in the dark.”

Donna smiled, “Alright, alright. Let’s try this one.”

Both Donna and Tanya helped Felicity get into a simple, but beautiful dress. It was a white couture lace fit and flare dress that went just above her knee with a sweetheart neckline. It was perfect, so much so, Felicity was almost about to tear up again.

As Felicity pushed her wheelchair up the ramp and onto the bridal runway, “I think this is it,” she sighed.

Donna, Lyla, Caitlin, and Thea all agreed. But, for someone that just found the dress of her dreams, the dress she would marry the man of her dreams in, she didn’t look all that excited it.

“What’s wrong? Felicity, I think it’s perfect.” Caitlin commented.

“It really is, Hon.” Donna remarked, “And, I love that you didn’t go with a traditional long gown.”

“Yeah, Ollie is gonna die when he sees you in this. You look amazing, Lissy.”

“Lissy,” Caitlin wondered for a second.

Thea explained, “I like nicknames. Barry and I are the only ones that can call Oliver, Ollie, according to Felicity, so she let me call her Lissy. You’ve got to admit, it’s growing on you.”

“Well, we’re family” She giggled after a subtle little cringe, “So, if it makes you happy, then yes.”

Lyla asked, “We all think the dress is beautiful, but why don’t you look excited?”

“It’s just,” Felicity started to explain, “I just always imagined myself walking down the aisle and standing at the altar.”

Donna reminded, “Nobody’s ever looked at me like Oliver does looks at you still. He’s going to love, and all the matters is that you two love each other, and you’re both making a promise to be together forever.”

She smiled, finally putting her mind at ease. She looked at Thea and Lyla who were getting a little bored, so she figured out what to do for part two of girls’ day.

A block and a half away Dig, Barry, and Oliver were picked out bowties and boutonnieres for Oliver’s tux fitting. Dig was sipping a cocktail of hot apple cider and Tennessee whiskey from a little metal rectangular flask.

“Want a sip,” Dig said, offering a swig to Barry.

“No thanks. I may not be able to get drunk anymore, but I remembered I wasn’t the biggest fan of whiskey. Does Felicity still make her hot cocoa with cinnamon and marshmallows?” Barry asked as Oliver turned around.

Oliver nodded.

“Man! No green bow-tie.” Dig told him. “Oliver, go classic.”

Barry added, “Classic black, here, I’ll get some from the back.”

When no one was really around, Barry used super speed to head over to the stock room. He picked out a simple black bow tie when Oliver got a text from Felicity.

It read, _“We’re onto Girls Day Part 2, so have fun watching my mom. And, you be careful tonight please, my love."_ She texted him with a wink face, fist, gun, beaker, and kiss emoji at the end.

As much as he didn’t like it. It was helpful for Felicity to have all these training sessions to help protect herself. He wasn’t the boss of her, and damn it he’d hate to admit this. But, the woman was practically always right.

Ten minutes later, Donna was more than happy to spend time with her daughter’s fiancé and these two handsome gents. They swapped stories of Felicity’s child, and Oliver mentioned tidbits from their five month blissful vacation around the world. They grabbed a quick bite to eat back at Felicity and Oliver’s loft. Then, Barry and Oliver dressed in their Flash and Green Arrow suit treated Donna and Dig to a nice superhero fight club training session. Donna knew about Oliver and Felicity’s other work after she was in the hospital, following the ambush. John was still wrapping his head around metahumans and Barry’s newfound ability to use a lightning shock. As weirded out as both Donna and John were, evident by their gaping open mouths full of red licorice and popcorn, oddly they enjoyed the show.


	3. Those Light Little Moments

            There’s beauty in times of darkness. Whether it defeating Damien Darhk or trying to stop new threats like Slade Wilson’s son, Joe, they found comfort in the light. Even though, Team Arrow were like soldiers in the midst of war, it was little moments of peace that made what they do every night worthwhile.

            Their wedding shower was eight days away. Thea had said, despite all the challenges, they should do something more before they got to their big day. Granted, that didn’t mean Oliver and Felicity didn’t have fun at their respective bachelor and bachelorette parties a couple days prior to this Sunday. No, there were no professional strippers involved, but at the end of night, Felicity and Oliver put quite the hilarious drunken show for each other. Felicity, Iris, Caitlin, Lyla, Thea, and Donna had fun playing with drones, going to the shooting range, and enjoying a round of drinks and music at a karaoke bar in Central City. Oliver, Dig, Barry, Alex, and Cisco raced cars, had target practice, sparred, and had a few shots of tequila and whiskey back at the lair.

            Felicity was a little peeved at Thea for accidentally inviting Laura Hoffman and her husband, their all too perky, next-door neighbors from Ivy Town. But, right now that wasn’t the first thought that popped into her mind. If it wasn’t for that much appreciated red thermos of hot coffee, Felicity would have dozed off right in her wheelchair.

            She felt a hand on her should, and a whispered, “Felicity, Honey.”

            “Oliver, please just pick one, so we can head to the check-out line. It looks like it’s get really long,” She grumbled sleepily.

Complete with a slight eye roll, Oliver let out an exasperated, “Okay.”

“Thank you.” She breathed out happily, and despite her coffee breath, Felicity pulled him down for a quick peck on the lips.

As they went over to check out their groceries, he asked, “Do we have everything?”

Felicity pulled out a crumpled up list from the inside of one of Ugg boots. Despite the fact that both Felicity and Oliver were very particular about they put in their bodies, they had their fair share of indulgences. Plus, with William visiting a couple of days a week, they all their snack. It was a long list with everything from chicken, eggs, kale, cheese, and mushrooms to canned pumpkin, juice boxes, jelly beans, salt and vinegar potato chips, and Flash and Green Arrow gummy candy.

After Oliver was finishing loading the groceries in the back of their truck and his fiancé’s wheelchair when she was playing with the drawstrings of her MIT hoodie, Felicity’s phone buzzed and lit up with an alert.

“Oh, my gosh!” Felicity yelled much like her mother as she glanced down at the notification on my phone.

Oliver misread that yell, and his hands instantly grabbed her arms, “Hey, hey, hey, what is it? Is it Joe Wilson?”

“Oh n-no, no,” she answered back gleefully, “Sorry, I can’t believe I forgot the ninth chapter of _Star Wars_ with bloopers and the special director’s cut comes out in theaters tonight.”

“That’s nice,” he muttered under his breath, “A meeting of the geek squad.”

She smiled at him, “Heard that, Honey.”

“I meant to ask when do you want to go, Baby?” He corrected himself, a decision he might regret. But, it’s Felicity, and all he wants is for her to be happy.

They were pulling in the garage underneath the complex of their loft when she told him, “There’s a showing tonight at six, and with all the creepy teens and dudes in cosplay, you wouldn’t want me to go all by myself, would you, Honey?”

He pursed his lips, but answered with a hesitant, “No. I guess I’ll go strictly to keep you safe from all the prying eyes of those dudes. I can guarantee you’d be the hottest girl they’d ever see. Well, besides Princess Leia in a bikini.”

            They reached the elevator with armful of bags, but Felicity wondered, “Is Princess Leia in a bikini the only thing you remember about the movie franchise?

“No, of course not,” Oliver reminded, “Remember I told when we were living in Ivy Town. Believe it or not, I do know some pop culture references. I love _Star Wars, Die Hard, Top Gun_ , and I can’t tell you how many times Thea dragged me to see all the _Harry Potter_ movies with her. But, when it came to _Star Wars_ , Tommy and I used to love to beat the crap out of each other with toy light sabers. We would pretend we were Han Solo, Darth Vader, and Luke Skywalker when we were kids. Thea loved R2D2, C3PO, and if Wookies existed, she would have stolen one for a pet.”

            Felicity laughed, “Hmm…You know I never would guessed that.”

            “Guessed what?”

            “That there’s an inner geek underneath the exterior of my hot, strong, and incredibly sexy fiancé. It’s kind of a turn on.” Felicity responded while propping herself up on the counter to re-stock the kitchen cabinets.

Oliver commented, “So, it’s not a turn on after a workout on the salmon ladder, or jog, or weight-lifting, and I just so hot and sweaty?”

“And, shirtless. I didn’t say anything about that. Keep doing all that, but I love seeing the sides of you no one else gets to really see when we’re alone together. And, I didn’t mean that as a double entendre, I’m being serious here.”

“I know,” he responded while washing hands after breaking down the chicken to fit in the fridge, “I was just worried about having to find a Han Solo or Luke Skywalker costume before the wedding night.”

“On the wedding night, remember? _We_ …Well, I wanted us to wait a month until the wedding before we’re _intimate_ again, and you respected that choice.”

He grumbled, “There’s another decision I might regret.”

“If you’re thinking of going that route, you might want to pack the Green Arrow suit with your tux,” Felicity joked as he delicately wrapped her legs around his lower back and she looped her arms around his neck.

Oliver shot Felicity a look that read, “Really? That’s what you think about, huh?” Then. he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. She let the kiss linger on her lips before he pulled away to check his phone.

“Thea texted. We have to be ready by one to take engagement photos, which I don’t really see the point of, but I knew Thea would get like this. I’m just surprised you wanted to do this.”

“Ugh, you know it’s as difficult for me to say no to Thea as it is for you to say no to my mother,” She complained, while muffling her face on Oliver’s chest.

He added with this big grin on his face, “She wants us to bring four different outfits. John and Lyla’s wedding photographer will be at the park at 12:30 to set up stuff.”

A quick bite of pizza was what Oliver and Felicity had for lunch, and then they went across the street to the park. The first photo was set in a classic red mustang. Oliver had on his black leather jacket, green button up and dark blue jeans holding hands over the dashboard with Felicity in a great dark blue dress. They had another shot on a bench with her legs across his lap. They was another Felicity in a flowy pink sleeveless blouse, jeans, and boots with Oliver a black t-shirt and black jeans that fit him just perfectly. He pressed his body gently against hers and a tree They had their faces close, noses touches, big smiles, but no kiss. That was Oliver’s favorite one, but Felicity liked when they were by the freshly clean Starling Bay, he carried her bridal style by the water, and they kissed.

When the cold night air nipped at her bare arms as they were leaving the theater, Oliver, being, the gentleman that he is draped his leather jacket over her shoulders. She giggled.

“What?” He asked and was puzzled by his fiancé’s random laughter.

Felicity told him, “I was just wondering how many times Mr. Playboy Billionaire Oliver Queen pulled that cliché move on the gorgeous women he dated.”

He squatted down to her level, “Too many to count, but right now I’m not thinking about that.”

“Mmm. I can guess what you were thinking when we were watching the movie.”

“Hey,” he tried, “I was just reaching for popcorn.”

She scoffed amused by his horrible excuse, “You were reaching for popcorn in my blouse and on my lap.”

“Sorry Honey, but my date was looking pretty cute and sexy when she was geeking out over the cool special effects.”

A little pink flush warmed the apples of her cheeks, “I bet you used to say that to all the girls. You do look pretty happy for a guy that spent almost three and a half hours at a ‘meeting of the geek squad’”

He reassured her, “A) There’s always and only one woman I’ll ever say things like that to, Felicity. And B) As long as you’re happy, so am I.”

“Well, thanks for coming with me, my love. What was your favorite part?”

He replied, “No Jar Jar Binks again and the storm troopers fight better. Yours?”

She thought, “Hmm…I wish we had C3PO, R2D2, and BB-8 with us in the field. They were fantastic, and I actually like the new Jedi warriors”

They drove back to the loft, got in their pajamas, and quietly enjoyed each other’s company as Felicity was on her tablet and Oliver was writing in his journal. They were cuddled up in bed around midnight until they got a strange call from Barry.


	4. The Bow, The Bolt, and The Bad Ass Vixen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can spot the show and DC Easter eggs I wrote in this chapter? Comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated.

            Oliver, Felicity, and Dig took the Palmer Tech private jet to Central City. Oliver’s Ducati made a screeching stop when he and Felicity had pulled up to STAR labs. As Felicity was holding onto Oliver, who had to carry her piggyback until Dig drove up with the van, her nails were still digging in to her fiance’s back.

“Honey, loosen the grip,” he gritted.

  She breathed out, “Sorry, but you know I hate sharp turns.”

John grabbed Felicity’s wheelchair out of the van, and helped her into it.

   “Okay, Barry. You asked for our help.” Oliver asked, “So, what do you need?"

They entered STAR labs to see Caitlin, Cisco, and Jay looking over some footage of Mari McCabe.

Barry explained, “It’s not me. It’s Mari. Her aunt and The Huntress are both after her necklace. She looks like she lost her powers.”

John watched the footage of Mari and her abilities, “There’s a metahuman in Detroit. How is that even possible?”

“She's not a metahuman.” Felicity told John, “Her necklace is actually the Anansi totem. African folklore claims it gives the wearer the ability to summon the life of any animal and harness their abilities.”

Oliver looked confused, “How’d you know that?”

“I decided to look more into her background. If we were ever going to working with Mari—“ She started to say.

Cisco interrupted, “Vixen. Her code name is Vixen.”

“Vixen. We needed to more about her.”

Jay wondered, “How do even know she wants your help?”

“She doesn’t.” Oliver answered.

“But, she needs it.” Barry added, “Look Ollie. I’m not just running in blind here. Whether it’s Central City, Star City, or Detroit if someone needs our help, I’d say you and I make a pretty good team to do that.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “I’m not calling it a team up again, Barry.”

Barry waited hopefully, “But...”

“We’ll help.” Oliver said, “Oracle, can you find track down Mari?”

“Oracle, _that’s_ your code name, and speaking of Oliver, can we discuss yours? I mean, a color doesn’t make the name cooler. I just have a problem with it,”

“Shut up, _Vibe_ ,” Caitlin ordered while clearing space for Felicity. “Let them work.”

“Already on it,” Felicity stated, “According to the GPS on her phone, it looks like Mari’s on her way back to Star City.” Oliver kissed the back of her head.

“Hey, but this is my house,” Cisco muttered under his breath after seeing Felicity at his workspace.

Barry put his hand silently to quiet him, “Sorry, if you want I can give you guys a lift back home,”

“No, no.” John protested, “Every single time you do that I feel like I need speed sickness patches.”

“Jay and I are actually working on those, Dig.” Caitlin explained, “You should also know that super speed and alcohol do not mix well.”

After Oliver seated Felicity on the back of his Ducati, Barry teased, “I’ll give you two a half hour head start.”

“We get it, Barry, you’re fast.” Oliver sighed as he gripped the throttle.

Felicity adamantly told them, “And, let’s not turn this into a competition while I’m on the back of his bike because I do not want to waste time cleaning up your messes.”

Night fell as soon as they got back to Star City, but before they could even get back to the lair, Oliver heard several rounds of arrows being fired, and Barry saw the purple glow of a huge lion followed by a massive roar as they approached Lincoln Avenue.

“Honey, hold onto me tight,” Oliver told her.

“What are we…Ooh frack!” Felicity yelled nervously.

Oliver used the ramp of a large open cargo truck to get his bike to make the jump over the Huntress and Mari’s aunt’s team of warriors to get to Vixen, who narrowly escaped the arrows, and was knocked to the ground on her butt.

“Spartan, get them to safety!” Oliver yelled to Dig as he cruised in with the van right beside Oliver.

“Who are you three?” Mari groaned. She recognized the Flash, and the guy in the helmet fought a lot like the Green Arrow, but this was strange even for her. She didn’t need anyone’s help. She just need to get the Hell out of Detroit and stop these two chicks, who after her and her totem.

Dig told the girls, “There’s no time to explain, Oracle, Vixen, just come with me.”

John carried Felicity and Mari grabbed on to Dig’s jacket as they sprinted their way back to the van.

“We’ve got this. Get out of here now. Go!” Barry as he was running a tornado around Mari’s aunt, her warriors, and the Huntress.

“Flash, move now, so I can…” Oliver said, aiming his bow and arrow that he kept in the side car.

Barry stopped running until their enemies were corralled like cattle at a ranch. But one of the Huntress’ arrows nailed Oliver right in the shoulder.

Oliver fell to his knees, and Felicity gasped look from the windshield view, “Spartan, stop the van.”

John slammed on the brakes as Felicity was already attempting to wheel her way out to Oliver.

“Don’t bother with them. The totem is what we’re after.” Mari’s aunt ordered.

Felicity shot John a look to leave with Mari now. Despite Felicity being out there with Barry and Oliver, John had to drive Mari back to the lair.

Oliver ordered with heaving breaths, “It’s just a flesh wound, Felicity. Barry, take Felicity…”

She shook her head, “I’m staying with you, Barry go after them, and help protect Mari and John.”

“Felicity,” Oliver groaned as Barry super sped his way after Mari’s aunt and her minions.

After pulling a simple first aid kit hidden under the seat of her wheelchair, Felicity kneeled on the ground beside him by his head. She kissed his cheek.

“Sorry, Hon.” Felicity told him while handing him a towel, “I know you’re tough, but especially without pain meds, what I’m going to do next is going to really hurt. Bite down.”

He’d experienced much worse pain on Lian Yu, Hong Kong, and in the League of Assassins. He certainly felt extreme emotional pain when Felicity was shot instead of him. But, that didn’t mean that getting an arrow pulled out from your shoulder was void of pain either.

“Ahh…Mmm!” Oliver grunted as his voice was muffled by the towel. All the while, Felicity kept telling Oliver “I’m sorry.” like a mantra.

Oliver gripped her thigh tightly as she had to pull the arrow out carefully, so she wouldn’t damage anything else on his body. A normal person would’ve passed out, but Oliver yelled, grunted, and breathed out a sigh of relief once the arrow was fully out of him. Trembling, he used his free hand to help Felicity rip a piece of her brown button up jacket to help cover the wound until someone could get back to the lair. She tied the thick ripped cloth over the bloody hole in Oliver’s shoulder. Thankfully, it wasn’t in deep enough to hit any major blood vessel or artery.

She called Dig to take to them back to the lair. Mari and Barry didn’t quite know how to work together yet, so her aunt and the huntress flew away with the Anansi totem. Dig filled Felicity and Oliver on the way back.

Mari laughed when Felicity, Oliver, and Dig came out of their secret elevator, “Forensic Scientest Barry Allen is The Flash, Former mayoral candidate Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow. CEO of Palmer Tech, Felicity Smoak is Oracle, and John Diggle, ‘head of Queen family security’ is Spartan.”

“Yes.” Oliver said simply, knowing full well, Barry and Dig had to tell her all this when they hid her in the lair.

Felicity reminded, “Despite our problems with keeping secret identities…”

“Well, it’s not a secret since she already knows,” Barry interjected.

“You can’t tell anyone who we are and what we really do otherwise it puts us all at risk.” Oliver finished Felicity’s sentence.

Felicity told Mari, “Before we can help you get your totem—”

“Look,” Mari sighed, “I’m sorry to involve all of you in this, but like I told the Flash and the Green Arrow before, this doesn’t concern and I don’t need your help.”

“Then, why did you come to Star City?” Barry questioned, but she already gotten in the elevator.

Before Barry even started to go after her, Oliver said through gritted teeth while Felicity was finally able to stitch up that flesh wound, “Barry don’t. Let her go.”

“She’ll come around.” Dig explained to him, “They always do. This life is a constant battle of war, and one soldier can’t win the war alone.”

Morning rolled around, and even in the midst of danger, a girl had to eat, Mari was weary of her surroundings while she trekked her way over to the closest Big Belly Burger for a breakfast sandwich and her favorite iceberg shakes. She had a thing for them, especially after last night’s debacle.

Mari was always running from her problems. When things got tough with her foster parents, she left in the middle of the night without saying a single goodbye. When she found out her birth mother was a drug addict was the time she finally decided that she wanted something better for her life. She went to school at FIDM with the help of a scholarship, she became a fashion designer. Despite Mari’s lack of professional success, she was a damn good fashion designer too. Yet, even in the fashion world, she couldn’t avoid the assholes that plagued her life. A couple years ago, her only potential boss wanted a little something extra before he actually considered hiring her. Mari McCabe was nobody’s “Pretty Woman”. She was a lady, but she was also a fighter. Mari was glad she kicked the crap out of that bastard before he even got the chance to make his move. She was constantly fighting, and that’s why when she discovered the powers of the Anansi totem and became Vixen, she finally found a real sense of purpose. She had something to fight for, but this was _her_ fight, and her fight alone.

After she was finished eating, she walked back to her hotel, Mari spent enough time out on the streets to know when she was being followed by someone. However, in this case it was three somones. She knew they weren’t a threat to her, but she walked a bit faster to see if they would give the whole shadowy act.

“Alright, idiots!” She yelled while glancing behind her, “You can come out now, I know you three have been watching me.”

After they left their hiding spots, Barry told Oliver, “Wow! Her instincts are almost as sharp as the Green Arrow’s.”

“Or, her instincts are almost as sharp as his arrows.” Felicity joked over the com.

“Felicity, honey. It’s kind of hard to be taken seriously with you doing that in my ear,” Oliver said almost lowering his tone to his Green Arrow voice.

She shot back, “Yes, my love, I know it is. But, you’ve got to admit, it was hilarious.”

“Just keep trying to track down the necklace, Oracle,” He ordered.

She commented, “Jeez Green Arrow, no need to get all grumpy faced, I’m working on it. I’ll see the four of you in a few, and you be nice.”

“Tell Felicity I said bye,” Barry asked Oliver.

She laughed brightly, “Bye Barry.”

“It’s like there’s two of you. I love her, and you I’ve always got your back. But you swear you two aren’t related?” Oliver asked, clearly annoyed.

“There’s a time and a place for this,” John said after clearing his throat, “Ms. McCabe, you need to come with us.”

“Hmm…Let me think about it,” She put a finger at the side of her lip, “Hell, no!”

She tried to run, but when you’re settling a debate with the fastest man alive, a guy that shoots arrows with great precision and skill, and an Army vet, it’s pretty much a losing battle.

“Okay, you’re up Scarlet Speedster,” Oliver ordered.

“Right,” Barry followed up, “Since it’s your city, I’ll listen, but don’t get used to this. I’ll be back in a flash.”

“That was cheesy,” John commented as Barry was going after Mari, “And, Scarlet Speedster?”

Oliver nodded, “That’s what the people of Central City call him, and you know, Felicity loves reading Iris’ blogs in our downtime.”

Barry threw Mari over his shoulder when they walked back to Oliver’s campaign office.

“For someone so petite, she puts up a Hell of a struggle, even without her magic totem necklace thingy” Barry mentioned as he held a wriggling Mari in the elevator to the lair.

Felicity could hear a string of curse words, and “Put me down’s” uttered from Mari’s mouth.

When Oliver pulled out a chair for Mari, she growled at Barry, “I said put me down, you overgrown excuse for a vibrator!”

Felicity started to laugh, but made a disgusted face for Barry’s sake.

“Rude, much.” Barry scoffed as he sat Mari down in the chair

Oliver laughed, “I knew there was something I liked about you, Mari.”

“Felicity said she got some intel on where your totem is,” John commented, so they can start working on a plan.

Felicity began to say, “There’s been huge power surges at the Mericle hotel located on Sherwood Avenue right before you hit the backroads to head to Coast City. Guests are filing complaints about strange flashes of bright purple light being emanated from a room on the third floor. I have no doubt we’ll find your aunt, the Huntress, and the rest of her cronies there.”

“There is no ‘we’” Mari groaned in frustration , “I told you I don’t need help, I didn’t choose this life, but this is about protecting myself and my family, so I don’t need some rich bitch with Wi-Fi telling what to do. This is _my_ fight and _my_ business, so you can sit this one out, Blondie, and let me handle my business.”

Oliver was about to jump to Felicity’s defense, but with that sexy, yet angry expression on her face, she could handle this one by herself.

“Are you finished?” Felicity asked, then explained in a louder tone, “I didn’t grow up this way, and when it comes to my fiancé, who got shot saving your ass, and my friends, who risk their lives every night for their cities. They are my family. That makes it my business, so I am _not_ sitting this one out. You can’t handle this one on your own. You need to let us help you, Mari.”

“She’s right, we’ve been doing things like this for almost five years.” Oliver mentioned.

Barry added, “I’ve been at for almost three years, and as much as I hate admitting this, Oliver’s taught me a lot. We can all help, but you have to let us in.”

“Okay,” Mari let out a relenting sigh

“Nice,” Barry approved, but his voice dipped down to a whispered hush, “Whatever you do, don’t let him train you, I still feel pain where he shot me with arrows when it rains.”

Oliver heard that, but chose to ignore it, “What’s the plan?”

Felicity brought up the ideas of trick arrows that she invented with Curtis, They could slice through the Huntress’ arrows, special magnetic arrows with a special alloy and fiber that could attract bullets if they had guns, and an incantation from a book of historic African folklore in order to have summon the Anansi totem straight back to its rightful owner.

After Oliver was almost all done suiting up, Felicity sat at an empty spot on her workstation, and helped Oliver put on his mask.

“Hey,” She grabbed his hand, “I know we have a lot precautions, but with how powerful the Anansi totem, you promise you’ll come home to me in one piece.”

“I’ll make sure of it, Felicity,” Barry told both of them, “We’ll be fine. Kiss her.”

“We’ll be fine,” Oliver reassured and grabbed her face as he kissed her.

She subtly rubbed her nose against his, “Mmm. Love you. Be careful.”

When they got to the Mericle Hotel, all the staff members and hotel guests had safety scattered away from the premises as soon as they saw the Green Arrow, Flash, and Vixen.

The Flash asked Vixen, “Ready?”

“Let’s do this, boys, and try to keep up,” She answered confidently.

The Green Arrow went one on one with The Huntress. The Flash and Spartan were kicking the crap out of Mari’s aunt’s faction of warriors, and Vixen went head to head with her aunt.

Vixen kept repeating that incantation that Felicity had written down for her. Her aunt couldn’t get the totem working quite right, but she had other magical abilities. They were fighting magic with magic above the ground.

Vixen was struggling, “She’s too strong.”

Felicity heard a beep, “The energy levels are almost off the charts. Flash, you’ve got to get Green Arrow, Spartan, and Vixen out of there soon.”

“Um…That might be a problem, Oracle. We took care of everyone, but Vixen’s still dealing with her Cruella DeVil of an aunt.” Flash shouted over the com.

Green Arrow groaned as he attempted to stay around the blustering wind surrounding Vixen and her aunt, “Oracle, is there any way we can help out, Vixen?”

“No,” Felicity told them, “The Anansi totem is a tricky force of nature, but it should be drawn to the bravest of warriors with the purest of hearts. It’s drawn to her like Kendra and Carter’s staff of Horace.”

Vixen grunted, “I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can, Vixen.” Barry yelled to her, “Believe in yourself. Get what is rightfully yours.”

Oliver reminded her, “You're a hero. You have strength, bravery, and heart. Don’t let her win. Keep going, Vixen.”

Vixen kept reciting that incantation louder and louder until to the Anansi totem formed a large bird-like purple light. The totem flew off of her aunt’s neck and back to Vixen.

 Barry super sped everyone out before the whole third floor collapsed from the wreckage of the battle.

  “Every time,” John said as he threw up the contents of his stomach in the street.

“Sorry,” Barry told him, “Uh…I’ve got to run, Caitlin called, and I think I’m needed back in Central City.”

“Man, let’s hope Caitlin and Jay develop those speed sickness patches soon.”

“So, now what?” Mari asked when she, Dig, and Oliver got back to the lair.

 Oliver asked, “You thinking of heading back to Detroit?”

            “Hold up,” Felicity interrupted, “You know I was looking into your file. You’re a fashion designer, right? And, well see, I just brought this dress, and it’s for a sort of important day.”

“Sort of,” He teased her, then told Mari, “She regrets her wedding dress choice, so why don’t you two grab a bite to eat at Big Belly Burger, do all that girly stuff, and I’ll be waiting for you when you get home, Felicity.”

“Sounds good to me,” Felicity agreed.

She smiled, “Deal.”

Later that night, Felicity met up with Mari. Felicity had her favorite strawberry milkshake, burger, and fries while Mari had an iceberg shake, burger, and onions rings. They discussed strap alterations, veil length, accessories, and pockets for her dress. They also discussed how guys. Felicity love to compliment, but not brag about her sweet, hot, and sexy fiance, who cooks better than Bobby Flay. Mari wondered if she would ever find a guy that hot who cooks, and Felicity mentioned that her friend Iris West knew a newly single guy like that in National City by the name of James Olsen.

After about an hour or so, Mari said, “We’ll keep in touch. I’ll get back to you in a week about those alterations.”

Felicity nodded, then she rolled her chair up the ramp in the driver’s area, “Bye Mari,”

When Felicity started the truck by gripping the steering wheel, Mari lightly tapped on the window, “Felicity, Thank you.”

It was a lovely girls’ night out, but she was happy to get home snuggle up to a hotly shirtless and adorable Oliver, waiting for her in bed on this cold wintery night.

“You look happy.” Oliver noticed as he looked up from his journal.

She flopped right on top of her fiancé, and her voice was muffled by his pillows, but she told him, “It is always nice to make a new friend, especially one, who happens to make really cute clothes.”

“Good. You think you’ll like your dress more now?” Oliver asked, and she shook her head yes.

“Ow!” She said, but giggled, “Your pen stabbed me in the stomach. What are you writing in there anyway?”

“You’ll see,” He smirked, “Eventually.”

“Is it your vows?” She guessed.

He licked his lips, “Maybe.”

“Oliver!” She exclaimed, playfully hitting in the chest.

Oliver tried to change the subject, “Iris just posted a new Flash blog.” He handed Felicity her tablet.

“Oliver!” She tried again.

He turned on the Star City Rockets game once the TV rose up from under their bed.

When they about to fall asleep, she tried one last time, “You’re seriously not going to share with me?”

“Nope. Not on this one, Baby. Good night.” He ended that sentence with a quick peck on the lips and they got more comfortable when they were cuddled up next to each other.


	5. Choosing Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the huge nod to a certain Pixar movie?

            “Hon,” Felicity sighed in between kisses, “Honey, if you don’t stop we’re going to miss our flight to Paris.”

            Instead of an answer right away, Felicity felt her backside graze the wall, and the slight chill of her husband’s new favorite accessories slip underneath her brown leather jacket.

            “We’ve got a half hour ‘til check out,” Oliver reminded her, “I believe we have time, Mrs. Queen.”

            Felicity moaned, partially because she loved the sound of her new last name, but also because her husband’s lips sucking and nipping on the favorite spot on her neck was so hot.

            “Ol-Oh Okay,” She moaned as she heard her jacket fall to the floor right outside the door of their honeymoon suite.

Screw it, they had time. As he hoisted her up against him even more with one arm and started carrying her back to their room, Felicity started flicking open buttons on his navy blue shirt that fit him just right. He latched his wife’s legs around his torso as he carried her over to their bed. She peppered his freshly shaven jawline with kisses. He took her glasses off before laying her down gently on the bed. Oliver had this permanent grin on his face since last night, and Felicity loved that. Oliver loved how his wife could look so angelic, yet sexy at the same time. There was just something about her from the long soft blonde waves hit the pillow, to the gleam in her bright blue eyes, and the way a simple purple blouse with white lace and blue jeans hugged her curves perfectly.

He was staring at her, and just before Oliver was about to get bed with her, he said, “I love you.”

Oliver propped himself up over Felicity, and started kissing her slowly and passionately. He started pushing the straps of purple top down her arms as she desperately needed to take off his gray t-shirt. But, he paused for a second as he went over to close the door.

“Wait, wait,” Felicity reminded him before he got back in bed, “Don’t leave my wheelchair and jacket out there, I’m going to need them later.”

“Oh, right.” Oliver pointed at her, “Sorry.”

He quickly scooped up her jacket, and parked her wheelchair at the end of the bed.

While she was admiring the way her husband’s butt fit in those blue jeans.

“We’re married,” She thought giddily, then asked out loud, “Where were we?”

“Hmm…I don’t remember” Oliver said, wanting her back in his arms, “Just come here, Baby.”

The wedding night and the day after it went absolutely perfect. It was fun and passionate, which was really what they needed, considering…Well, their actual wedding was a different story. But, hey they wouldn’t be Oliver and Felicity, or in this case, the Green Arrow and Oracle, if their special day wasn’t interrupted by someone trying to take down Team Arrow.

In the week leading up to the wedding, John and Lyla had to spend a lot of time in Central City to work on a mission for ARGUS. As if Joe Wilson wasn’t enough, Lyla needed John’s help to stop each member of the Suicide Squad again. They took them down one by one, but during that time, Double Down managed to escape from Barry’s pipeline prison at STAR Labs.

            The morning of the wedding started out as usual for Team Arrow. Green Arrow, Oracle, and Speedy were on the rooftop at Larson apprehending a bankrobber, Rick Pinzolo.

            “Rick Pinzolo, you have failed this city” The Green Arrow as he shot an Arrow from his bow, but Speedy accidentally round house kicked one of Pinzolo’s goons into him, causing Oliver to miss.

“My bad!” Speedy yelled while flipping a rather large man in a ski mask on his back, “Oracle, you want in the action?”

“I’ve got him.” She told Speedy from her hiding spot. She really needed identity concealment like the rest of the Team, but that was still a work in progress.

Oracle used her a pistol hidden in the spoke of her wheelchair to tie up Pinzolo and the rest of his goons up like a little gift basket for the Star City police department.

The Green Arrow complained, but smiled proudly, “I could have got him.”

“You were busy, so I got him first,” she mused.

“No.” The Green Arrow argued, “I’m pretty sure I got him first,”

Rick piped up, “Well, to be fair, the lady did finish the job.”

“Shut up, Pinzolo,” The Green Arrow with a small, yet effective and angry punch to Rick Pinnzolo’s jaw.

“Uh-oh, no need to have angry face.” Felicity reminded, “And, don’t be late tonight.”

“Why? Do we have plans?” Oliver teased.

She warned, “Ol-I mean, Green Arrow.”

“I’m kidding,” He laughed, then wrapped his arms around her waist after kneeling down to her, “You need to be more relaxed and flexible.”

“Mmm…You know I am,” Felicity whispered when she gave him a fleeting kiss as Thea was pulling Felicity away from him

“First of all, eww!” Thea told them, “Second of all, it’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding.

John, Lyla, and Sara arrived around four. They were fixing Sara’s flower girl dress, and helping William with his bowtie and ring duties. Samantha was fixing William’s hair, and Felicity was getting her makeup done. Amazingly, Oliver arrived early on his Ducati in his tux, although he still had his mask on after target practice earlier in the day.

John noticed how Oliver fidgeted with his hands, “Bro, your mask.”

“Oh, shoot!” He untied his mask with shaky hands, and tucked it in the inside pocket of his tux.

“Nervous?” John asked.

Oliver muttered an “Uh-huh.”

John reassured, “You proposed to her twice, and she said yes both times. You two will be fine.”

He walked out through the doors out to the garden. Oliver stood under the chuppah beside Dr. Stein and Lyla’s friend Rick, who was their officiants. Sara Lance helped little Sara Diggle walk down the aisle as she tossed red petals in clumps happily smiling at her Uncle Ollie.

When the neared the end of the aisle, little Sara said, “Wait Uncle Ollie! No more flowers.”

“It’s okay, kid.” Sara Lance chuckled. Then, she kissed little Sara’s cheek, and picked her up off the ground.

Oliver kissed little Sara’s other cheek, and told her, “Good job. Thank you.”

The two Saras were followed by William, Caitlin/Cisco, Iris/Barry, Thea/Alex, Roy/Oliver and Felicity’s new kitten Walter, and lastly John/Lyla. The wedding march played, and Donna pushed a stunning Felicity down the aisle. They went through a traditional Jewish and Christian ceremony simultaneously thanks to Dr. Stein and Rick.

“The couple has elected to write their own vows, which thank god, gives us less to do.” Rick announced to everyone.

“Hi” Felicity breathed out, echoed by Oliver’s soft muttered, “Hey.”

“You sure you want to do this?” She asked with a laugh.

Oliver answered excitedly, “Hell yes. Sorry, can we swear when we’re in between a church and a synagogue?”

“It’s fine. We’re in the garden.” Felicity said quickly.

Oliver cleared his throat, and pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his tux jacket, “I had written down all the things I wanted to say you. But, then I realized those promises just weren’t good enough.”

He crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside.

Oliver continued, “You may not need it, but I promise to always protect you. I do that because I love you, and as your husband I’m never letting you go until death do us part.”

“You won’t have to,” she promised, “Oliver, you’ve been my best friend, my partner, and so much more. You’re my hero, and that’s something I told you before, but one thing I’ll always remember to say is that I love you as my best friend, my partner, my hero, and my husband.”

“We will now do the traditional breaking of the glass.” Dr. Stein announced after asking if they’d take each other, and of course, said their I do’s after they exchanged the rings

He placed a small glass object covered under a white cloth. Oliver stepped on it. John, Barry, Cisco, and Alex subtly cleaned up the broken shards.

Rick continued, “By the powers vested in us by the states of Washington and California, you may now kiss the bride.”

Felicity giggled excitedly about to yank Oliver’s jacket to pull him down to her, but he picked her up in his arms and dipped her into their first kiss as husband and wife instead.

They danced. People hoisted up their chairs to music, and they were getting ready to cut the cake after everyone had given their speeches.

“Oliver, you ready?” She said, placing the knife on the cake.

He rested his arm overtop hers, and intertwined their hands. They cut a slice of cake, and she fed him the first little bite. He sucked the frosting off her finger, and Felicity expected Oliver to do the same/

He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “Felicity, you look amazing.”

“Oliver Jonas, don’t you dare!” She noticed his handful of cake heading over her mouth.

Oliver just had to smush and smear it on her nose. Felicity sucked the frosting off his fingertip, wiped her nose with a hanky from Lance, and did the same to him. He laughed, snatched her hanky, and sat his new wife down at an empty spot at their table.

Oliver kissed her softly, then whispered in her ear, “We’re married.”

“I know” She whispered back, then kissed him too, “It’s amazing.”

They continued eating their slices of cake, Oliver asked, “Good?”

“Oh my gosh,” She sighed with a happy mouthful of red velvet cake, “It may be the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.”

“Is that so?” He wondered when he asked her in a low whispered tone.

“Ah, ah” Felicity replied with subtle seduction, “I’d love to discuss that later, Mr. Queen, but there are guests present.”

The wedding was beautiful, and the reception was near perfect until guests heard a window being shattered by Double Down. He ruined their cake, tried to attack Oliver and Felicity. Then, he kidnapped Cisco, so there reception was cut short.

Barry, Caitlin, Lyla, John, and Thea met up with Oliver and Felicity back at their lair.

Oliver told the team, “Felicity, see if you can track down Double Down’s stolen car.”

“On it,” Felicity said, “If not, Cisco installed a tracer on his phone.”

“Guys.” Barry reassured them, “Caitlin can handle that. You’re married. Go celebrate.”

“Well,” Oliver started, “This is more important.”

Felicity agreed, “Yeah, you’re not getting rid of us that easily. Besides did you miss our reception we had fifteen minutes ago?”

John added, “This isn’t just the three of us anymore. Fleet feet, here is right. You chose each other multiple times, despite you stubbornness…”

“Excuse us.” Oliver interrupted in annoyance.

Felicity conceded, “He’s got a point, Honey.”

John continued, “We’ve got more than enough people to help. Live life. Choose each other again, and we’ll be here when you get back.”

Oliver looked to Felicity for reassurance. She wasn’t happy about, but looking around the room at Barry, Caitlin, John, and Thea their worries started to dissipate.

“You call us if need us.” Oliver told John.

Felicity finished his sentence “No matter what.”

They couldn’t relax or even think about getting intimate until they knew everyone on Teams Flash and Arrow were safe, but then as they were laying bed, John sent them a video of a news report when they all rescued Cisco from Double Down.

“Woah,” Felicity commented.

“What?” He joked, “Are the kids okay without us?”

She nodded, “Yeah. Cisco’s ability became more than passive. Looks like they didn’t need us after all.”

“Well, Mrs. Queen now that that’s taken care of, we can use this bed for something else now.”

“I like the sound of that,” She giggled, “Oliver!”

He pulled her on top of him. This life changed them, and marriage would change them a bit too. But, they were start to learn to accept help from friends. They couldn’t stay away from this life, much like they couldn’t stay away from each other, for too long.


	6. The EpiPen is Mightier than the Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I had a little writer's block. Please leave comment after reading. I like reading your feedback.

 "Felicity, we’re not getting another pet. We just got Walter a week ago.” He reminded his wife as they strolled along the streets of Paris.

 "But Honey,” she pouted, “Don’t you think he needs a friend?”

 He told her, “No, but I think he needs a scratching post. Roy just told us he tore up the curtains again.”

“He looks lonely.” Felicity said, scrolling through various photos of their striped orange fluffball with emerald eyes.

Her husband pointed out, “He licks himself, jumps on chairs, and sleeps. That’s all he does.”

“Oliver, just because you wanted a dog, I figured a cat would be less maintenance.”

Oliver argued, “You didn’t even want to take another look at Ophelia as soon as you saw Walter.”

“I know. She was adorable.” she sighed, “But, that’s why I let you name him. Why did you name him after Walter?”

“I’ve always wanted to just go, ‘Walter, no!’. and now I can.” He laughed.

“Be nice,” his wife muttered, “Let’s not spend the last day of our honeymoon talking about the cat. There’s a couple of things I want to do before we head home tomorrow.”

“Which are?” Oliver wondered.

Felicity answered, “The first would be taking a photo at the Eiffel Tower, and the second thing would be melting down some of those insanely good chocolates we got into hot cocoa while snuggling up to this incredibly hot dude by the fire.”

He guessed, “Me?”

“Yeah, you.” She giggled.

They took a bus to the Eiffel Tower. Despite the cold and rainy weather, their honeymoon was relaxing and romantic. John had updated them every day. Luckily there surprisingly wasn’t too much going on at the home front.

Oliver announced, “Okay, we’re here.”

For the briefest few moments, the rain had stopped pouring for the first time that day. But, there was still a chill in the air. It was still pretty nice, considering it was the middle of December. Oliver shared the warm of his long black trench coat with Felicity by wrapping her in both his arms and the coat. She snacked her arms around his shoulder, laid her head on his chest just before Oliver slung her legs just above his haps. They took a quick photo with the help of another tourist. They took a second photo of themselves after Felicity sat back down in her wheelchair Oliver kneeled down, closed his eyes, and lovingly kissed his wife’s cheek. The sun was setting, so Felicity thought they should head back to their hotel suite. They ordered chicken Cordon Bleu for dinner.

“That chicken seemed a little dry. I guess yours is better,” Felicity commented.

“Excuse me,” He scoffed, “My chicken Cordon Bleu is spectacular. I thought you said it was your favorite thing I make for you.”

She reassured, “No need to get all snippy face. Over two years of living with you, and our life has been a never-ending episode of _MasterChef_. I like your omelets and pumpkin pancakes too.”

Oliver patted a spot on the couch next to him after getting two steaming hot red and green mugs of cocoa. She lifted herself out of her wheelchair, and then proceeded to open a box of assorted Parisian chocolates. Felicity rested her head on Oliver’s lap, and he played with her hair.

Felicity attempted to toss a piece of chocolate in her husband’s mouth, but she missed, despite only being a few inches away.

Her husband teased with a laugh, “Baby, you suck at this game.”

“I suck at a lot of things,” She started to say, “When will I ever learn to stop blurting out double entendres.”

He told her, “I think it’s one of your cutest qualities”

“Really?” Felicity asked in disbelief.

Oliver corrected himself, “Well, not while we’re at work or in front of William, but most other times I think it’s cute.”

He fed her some chocolate before she muttered thank you with a mouth full.

Oliver loved running his fingers through her hair.

“Mmm” She sighed, comforted by his constant touch, “I need to touch up my roots when we get back.”

“Will I ever see your natural hair color?” He asked his wife after sipping some rich hot cocoa.

“No way,” Felicity breathed out, “I keep your secrets, so you keep mine, Mr. Queen.”

“Whatever you say, Mrs. Queen.” He mused just before he fed Felicity another piece of chocolate.

She wheezed out, slightly feeling her throat starting to close, “Oliver, that… had nuts in it.”

“Damn it!” Oliver yelled as he ran to get Felicity’s EpiPen from her purse, “I thought that was nougat.”

Felicity unzipped her jeans, pulled them down ever-so-slightly, and winced a little as Oliver stuck the needle in her outer thigh.

“I’m okay,” she gasped.

Oliver grabbed her a bottle of water from the mini-fridge, kneeled down, and caressed her cheek.

He gestured for Felicity to open her mouth in order to check for signs of her throat swelling. She shot him with a look in her eyes that read, “I’m fine. I’m promise.”

“I’m sorry,” Oliver whispered after gently kissing Felicity’s forehead.

“It’s alright.” Felicity told him again, “You know it’s a good thing I found out I was allergic to nuts. It was one of my few attempts at rebellion in college when someone offered me a pot brownie. It would’ve been a much cooler story if that brownie didn’t also have nuts in it. My throat felt like I swallowed a tree trunk.”

“If you ask Thea. Pot isn’t cool.” Oliver added.

She reminded, “Is that before or after you broke the necks of _one_ of her former drug dealers when she was in high school? My point is it was stupid, and I’m sure my mother was glad she never had too much to worry about with me.”

“Well, she was concerned when you went through that whole cybergoh phase in college, and you know we should really call her more since Lance died…” He advised.

Felicity groaned in frustration, “Oliver, can’t you be like normal son-in-laws and not get along with my mother so much. It’s weird.”

“Since when have ever been normal? Besides that she just misses her baby. I think it’s sweet”

“True,” Felicity said, “You were right about one thing.”

“Hmm…” He murmured.

“The EpiPen is mightier than the arrow,” She stated.

Oliver chuckled, “I didn’t say it that way, Babe, but now I hope you’ll remember to always bring it with you.”

Oliver and Felicity spent the rest of their night sipping hot cocoa. They admired the beautiful and luminescent lights of this beautiful city. After Oliver let the fire die down, he and Felicity fell asleep on the couch cuddled up in each others’ arms.


	7. Heating Things Up

 John, Lyla, and Sara were over at Oliver and Felicity’s loft for dinner.

 Lyla covered Sara’s eyes, “Johnny we talked about this, remember? No G-L-O-C-K-S on the table, please?”

“Sorry sweetie,” John sighed.

“Dada workin’ today?” Sara asked, looking up as her new little friend Walter was playing with her bright pink shoelaces.

 "Yes,” John laughed, “Daddy, Uncle Ollie, Aunt Lissy, and Aunt T stopped a very bad man from getting a very big—“

“Tank,” Oliver answered honestly.

“Oliver,” Felicity grumbled after swatting her husband’s chest, “Not in front of Sara.”

“What?” He pointed out, “I didn’t say anything about G-U-N-S and A-M-M-U-N-I-T-I-O-N.”

“Ha!” Thea teased after picking up Will from archery practice, “I’m surprised your dad could ever spell ammunition. We totally…”

“Helped out the police stop those bad guys,” Felicity fibbed quickly, “Because that’s just all what we do. Nothing else, right guys?”

They couldn’t exactly talk about their nightly work in front of the children. It would put their safety and lives at risk.

“Right,” Oliver said after clearing his throat, then he turned his attention to William. “Hey Will, sorry I couldn’t pick you up after practice. My meeting with the police ran long.”

“It’s okay, Dad” William shrugged, “Aunt T and Mom were there to me watch me make the best bullseye ever.”

Thea smirked, “Yeah, Ollie. I’d say he’s getting even better than you.”

Felicity gently raked her nails up and down Oliver’s back, “Like father, like son.”

“Thank goodness Will looks more like his mother though,” Thea teased with a low mutter under her breath.

“How did you and Aunt T get into archery?” William asked his dad.

Oliver replied, “My buddy Steve got me into it. He said it was all the rage.”

Thea added, “And, your dad taught me three years ago.”

“Oh,” William asked his stepmom. “Felicity, is ‘all the rage’ code for cool?”

She giggled, “Mmm hmm. It was a very popular when your dad was your age.”

“Hey,” Oliver reminded her, “I’m only 31, and that’s only four years older than you, Felicity.”

“Ooh, Felicity check out what I got from my secret Santa party.” William interrupted excitedly. He pulled out a stormtrooper, Chewbacca, and Green Arrow action figure from a spare pocket in his green quiver.

“Awesome, Buddy. Now the Green Arrow and Chewy can help the Flash save the day from Captain Cold, Darth Vader, and his Stormtroopers.”

“Yeah, you want to play action figures with me?”

Felicity started to reply, “Su—“

“After you finish that math homework, Bud.” Oliver interjected with a reminder, “Your mom made sure to text me about that this afternoon. We still have about an hour ‘til the pot roast is done cooking.”

William protested, “But, Dad. It’s not due ‘til Friday, and it’s only Monday.”

His dad insisted, “No buts, your mom and I know you get five pages of math homework a week, so you do one page every day after school or practice you know that.”

“Ugh, I bet you weren’t like this when you went to school.” William groaned.

Felicity blurted out, “Actually he wasn’t…”

“Hon,” Oliver interrupted abruptly while delicately squeezing his wife’s shoulder.

“Your father’s right. We can play action figures after we eat dinner, okay?” Felicity suggested.

“I’ll help you check it when you’re finished.” Oliver called out to his son, who was trudging his way to his room.

Felicity added with a laugh, “And, I’ll re-check it after you’re done.”

“I can do fifth grade algebra,” Oliver argued.

“Yeah, we both passed that,” Thea tried helping out her brother.

“Barely,” Felicity mentioned, “You both got C minuses.”

A timer dinged.

“Ooh is that the pie you baked, Oliver?” Lyla wondered smelling the wafting scent of apples and cinnamon.

“Mmm” Sara licked her mouth, “Yummy!”

Felicity told everyone proudly, “Actually I made it from scratch.”

“Uh-oh” Sara said, pressing her hands to her cheeks, “Yuck!”

John laughed. Lyla covered Sara’s eyes again before she flicked John on the back of the head.

“Jonathan Stewart and Sara Andrea Diggle,” Lyla warned.

After smelling burning pie crust, Thea complained, “Crispy blackened apple pie doesn’t sound like it would taste good.”

“It’s Cajun,” Oliver joked after taking the burnt pie.

She sighed, “It’s criminal how easily cooking and baking have come to you. I told you once we got married I would get this wife thing down, and cook you something edible.”

“You do have _this wife thing_ down” Oliver reassured, then he pointed out, “Cooking’s just not your thing. I don’t mind cooking since you do the dishes.”

Felicity reminded him, “Well at least you like my hot cocoa, pigs in a blanket, coffee, and oatmeal.”

“Felicity those are all pre-made, and some of those things don’t really count as cooking or baking.” John told her truthfully.

Felicity’s face faltered into a cute, but pouty expression. Oliver sat her on the countertop. He gave her a peck on the lips and her cheek. Then, he whispered softy and comfortingly in his wife’s ear, “Hey, you heat things up really well, and besides that I like everything else about you.”

 Felicity was less pouty until she saw Oliver grab a backup apple pie from cooling off from behind their wookie cookie jar.

 “Honey, I thought that was hot milk for me.” Felicity sighed.

 All he could say was, “Sorry.”

         Forty-five minutes passed, and dinner was finally ready to eat. They had pot roast, kale, and mashed cauliflower. Felicity, Oliver, and William went over his math homework with Thea, John, Lyla, and Sara were playing with Walter by using a laser light pointer.

            Thea loved the sound of Sara’s giggles, “I’ve never heard her laugh so much.”

            Lyla mentioned, “Well, she giggles a lot when Oliver and Felicity…”

            “No, no. Lyla, she won’t get to sleep if they do that now,” John reminded his wife.

            But, Sara practically squealed over and over again, “Playtime and Tickle monster”

            “Okay, okay.” Oliver started after, “A one a two and a doodily doo”

            Pausing he continued, “I tickle you” Oliver tickled her belly and under her arms.

            After she calmed down a little Oliver lifted up Sara in front of Felicity.

            Felicity said in a song-like tone, “A one a two and a doodily doo”

            She paused and waited, “I tickle you” Felicity tickled Sara’s sides and zerberted her belly. Sara laughed, but she smiled while waiting for her favorite part of the game.

Felicity and Oliver said together in a song-like tone, “A one a two and a doodily doo, Uncle and Auntie love you, Sara” They had Sara between the two of them, and kissed the apples of cheeks at the same time.

With all that excitement, Sara fell asleep after Lyla put her in her car seat within minutes. Thea wanted to help John and Lyla out to the car, but William was dying to play action figures with his stepmom.

John told them on their way out, “Okay, better late than never, but Rick’s dad, Matthew can finally baptize Sara. Don’t be late you two are godparents. Now, I’ve got to get my girls home.”

Oliver and Felicity nodded. Then, William and Felicity were finally able to play action figures together while Oliver was just simply enjoying how well his wife and his son got along. Samantha picked up William around eight at night, apologizing for being late. But, her date with Nathan ran long.

“Homework’s done,” Samantha checked, “And, it looks like you two tuckered him out.”

She noticed as her son yawned heavily and leaned against her legs.

“Yup,” Oliver said.

Samantha kneeled down to Felicity’s wheelchair, “That way he’ll sleep in the car.”

She surmised, “And, he won’t miss his 9:30 bedtime. Perfect. See you two Sunday.”

While Felicity was finished washing the dishes, she noticed Oliver snuck in a dab of whipped cream on finger from a leftover pie slice.

“You’re welcome” He teased after Felicity got the whipped cream off his finger first.

She leaned into her husband’s chest and played with the hair at the nape of his neck,

“Mmm Thank you.” Felicity said as she let out a tired muffled moan, “Bed.”

Oliver caressed her back, “Okay.”

“Carry me, please?” She suggested while she yawned.

“Felicity, your chair lift works fine.” Oliver reminded his wife.

Felicity waited patiently, “But…”

“You’re lucky I love you.” He teased with a smile.

Oliver carried Felicity up to their bedroom, but as they were heading upstairs, he noticed that William forgot his Green Arrow action figure. Oliver kept fiddling with the arms and legs of the action figure.

After Felicity got on her pajamas and went under the covers, she told Oliver, “Honey, quit playing with yourself.”

Oliver laughed, “Would you just remind me to give this back to Will on Sunday?”

Felicity muttered a sleepy, drawn out, “Uh-huh.”

“Hey Baby,” Oliver whispered to his wife, who was just about to fall right asleep, “Do I really look like this?” He gestured to his action figure.

“Yes, but the real thing looks better,” She trailed off.

His good night kiss on her cheek was met with soft, but audible breathing.

The day of Sara’s baptism started out bright and sunny, but as per usual when it came to Washington and the wintertime, rain and thunder started rolling in by the church. Oliver quietly joked that it’s been awhile since he was inside a church. Oliver and Felicity’s wedding was at a garden in between a church and synagogue. Felicity laughed at that while adjusting the Star of David necklace her husband had made for her out of arrowheads. Oliver held his wife’s hand, and he secretly loved those little moments when Felicity’s engagement and wedding rings would graze his palm slightly. The ceremony went beautifully. Despite Sara wanting to splash the Holy water, she was officially baptized. Felicity and Oliver were also officially declared to be her godparents. They held Sara in their arms together, and that peaceful moment, much like their wedding reception was ruined by the shattering sound of a beautiful stained glass window breaking.

Guests ducked down behind the pews as Oliver and John stood in front of Felicity, Lyla, and Sara.

Soaking wet and scratched up Joe declared while kneeling down on the floor with his sword in his hand, “It’s time to finish what my father failed to do.”


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a lovely holiday. There's quite a surprise at the end. Leave a comment please, and let me know if you if you'd expected that.

            Despite the fact that Liza Warner was initially a dirty cop, she learned the error of her ways. After Lance died at the hands of Damien Darhk, she along with the rest of the Star City police force, protected its citizens right alongside the Green Arrow and his team.

            Joe Wilson wasn’t as strong as his father, but with the help of his siblings. They managed to capture Felicity, William, and Thea while knocking out both Oliver and John. Joe and the rest of the Wilsons could have killed them, but Joe was determined to carry out Slade’s mission. It wasn’t about just simply killing Oliver. He was going to finish what his father started, but Joe needed to take a step further. He was planning on murdering everyone Oliver loved, and leaving their lifeless bodies in pools of blood at his feet. Slade held onto that pain when Shado was killed. It engulfed his very soul until it was suffocating in a sea of darkness. Slade took that pain out on each one of his children, so Joe would take great pleasure in returning the favor.

            Lyla kneeled down, and whispered, “Johnny, get up.”

            Samantha slapped Oliver’s cheek before frantically telling him, “Oliver, they took William. By the team the police got here…”

            “They took Thea and Felicity too,” John added, then reminded Oliver in a hushed whisper, “With Thea and even Felicity there, William will be safe.”

            “We’ll find them. Don’t worry, please.” Oliver promised Samantha, then ordered, “Lyla, I need you to get everyone out of here now.”

            Lyla began ushering every guest out of the church while Dig and Oliver headed to the lair to the lair to track down the Wilsons.

            Dig reminded him, “You should know that whatever your game play is, I got your back man.”

            “We need some way of find then. Maybe if I can access the security cameras at the church, but without Felicity here that can take me ten minutes. The longer we wait, Felicity, William, and Thea will just be put in more danger,” he told Dig.

            Dig nodded, but then he looked like he remembered something. He started typing a familiar code that uses GPS.

            “Twist your wedding ring to the left, then right, then left again,” Dig asked.

            “What? Why?” Oliver asked as he looked quite confused.

            “Felicity installed tracers in both of your rings.” John sighed, “She never wanted to use them, but Curtis convinced her.”

“Okay,” Oliver twisted his ring with that SOS code of direction and his ring lit in a blinking green light.

In the now empty basement of Verdant, Felicity, William, and Thea were tied together in a circle as black sacks covered their heads in order to shield their surroundings from view. His children clearly weren’t as smart as Slade. Those three idiots ate sushi and played cards while their brother Joe was standing watching at the door. Felicity immediately heard the beeping of the tracer in her wedding as Thea was covertly untying their restraints, Felicity muffled the sound of the tracer between her back and wheelchair.

“Found them. They’re at Verdant.” Dig called out while Oliver was suiting up behind him, “Call Curtis, and I can help you.”

Oliver shook his head, “Curtis is still in the Bahamas with Paul. Laurel’s in Central City visiting her mom, Sara, and Lindsay. And, Ray’s working with Dr. Stein on some new nanotech. I have to do this one alone.”

Dig groaned because someone had to manage the comms, and be Oliver’s extra set of eyes. Especially, when he was going up against three Wilsons at once. Before Dig could say anything, Oliver grabbed his bow and his quiver filled various arrows.

“Shut up!” Rose yelled at William, who was sniffling, “You little brat!”

Rose had a blade caressing William’s shoulder, which only made him cry harder than he was before. Rose’s blade sank in a little as William screamed in utter, absolute pain. Thea may have broken her wrist because of her attempts to untie all that rope, but she broke free with a fit of unbridled rage.

“Stay away from my nephew,” Thea screamed in a fury, “You bitch!”

Thea kicked the knife out of Rose’s hand, and started delivering some serious blows after tackling Rose to the hard, cement floor. Rose’s face instantly flashed pink when Thea started choking her. That’s when Grant needed to step in. During Rose and Thea’s fight, Felicity was able to cut her restraints against the spokes of her wheels. She immediately went to William and she applied pressure to his knife wound by using the bag that was previously over her head.

Grant was over Thea and Rose with a sword.

Before Felicity grabbed her glock that was stupidly left tossed aside by her feet. She turned William’s head, so he was staring at a blank wall. She shot Grant in the shoulder with her free left hand. Thea reached for Rose’s knife and pressed it against her neck.

“Thea, no!” Felicity yelled.

Thea’s bloodlust was much greater than Oliver’s rage. She could see in her sister-in-law’s eyes as the same darkness her husband feared overtook her being like some sort of demonic possession.

“Fine” Thea growled, “But, this ends here.”

Grant was still writhing in pain on the floor from his minor bullet wound. Thea used Rose’s own knife and Grant’s sword to pin the shoulders of Rose’s clothes against the wall like a picture in a frame. Thea put William in Felicity’s lap as she hastily moved them to the entrance of Verdant’s basement. They could hear the rain pouring down as Oliver and Joe fought outside.

“Let them go!” Oliver ordered in his Green Arrow after repeatedly punching Joe.

Joe’s mouth was bleeding, and his father’s sword slipped out of his grasp. Oliver kicked it aside.

Joe smirked before grunting out, “My father was an evil man, yet you took him from us. You can kill me, but I can assure you, my brother and sister will carry on with my father’s legacy. The blood of your loved ones will be on your hands.”

The Green Arrow gave Joe a swift uppercut punch to Joe’s jaw. Joe slipped into an unconscious state after Joe’s head was bashed between the wall and Oliver’s fist. He ran to the door, but before he could even open it, Thea busted the lock and kicked it open. He hugged Thea quickly. She winced as a great stinging pain shot across her shoulder.

“Ooh, they’re okay for the most part, but Will..” Thea reassured her brother.

Before Thea even finished her sentence, Oliver sprinted over to William and Felicity, and Oliver kneeled down to the ground hugging his wife and son tightly.

Oliver breathed out, “I thought I lost you both.”

As William felt a mixture of pain and relief after that hug, He wondered why someone as super cool as the Green Arrow was hugging them so much.

“We need to get Will to the hospital.” Felicity told Oliver.

“Hospital? I hate doctors!” William yelled. His breathing became more rapid. Felicity tried to calm her stepson down as Oliver kept pressure on William’s wound. Thea called 911 for an ambulance. William was crying and grunting out in pain.

Oliver whispered in reassurance, “I’m sorry. It’s going to be okay, Will.”

“Ow! Wait, the Green Arrow knows my name? This is so cool.” He breathed out, “How?”

            “Ol—“ Felicity started to warn in a hushed angry tone, but her free hand instantly flew to her mouth.

            William’s gaze tore away from behind Felicity’s shoulder, and he pressed his right hand to the Green Arrow’s cheek under his leather hood. Will examined the Green Arrow’s features carefully. William began to realize that those were his father’s bow and arrow behind him in a familiar green quiver. He noticed how the Green Arrow’s goatee was trimmed exactly like Oliver’s facial hair. The last things he noticed were minute to some people, but not to William, Felicity, and Thea. The Green Arrow wore a worried, but familiar and reassuring smile. He also had the same bright blue kind eyes that even Will noticed from behind the Green Arrow’s mask.

            “Dad,” Will muttered in a soft, yet excited breath.

            Felicity’s hesitation and worry were evidently swept across her face, although there was nothing she could do about it after Oliver confirmed his son’s happy suspicion with a nod followed by a quietly quick mutter of yes.

            Thea looked as concerned as Felicity, but the secret was finally out in the open.

            Thea sighed, “This has to stay a secret, Buddy, okay?”

            The ambulance finally pulled up in a matter of minutes. While Oliver quickly ran to the darkened alleyway behind Verdant to change into the civilian clothes he left in the sidecar next to his bow and arrow.

            Before Emergency responders burst out of the from behind the doors of the vehicle that was beeping loudly and had its usual brightly flashing red lights.

            Felicity looked up at Oliver after pinching the brim of her nose. Her eyebrows still did that crinkly thing, but she reminded her husband before he changed, “Call Samantha and tell her to meet at the hospital.”

Felicity was lifted up in her chair into the ambulance after Will was placed inside a stretcher. He nodded, changed quickly, and called Samantha using the headset.

Oliver gritted out over the loud engine of his Ducati, “I know. Look, he’ll be okay. No! No! We’ll talk about that when we get to the hospital, Samantha.”

“It sounds like this is going to go well,” Thea said sarcastically. She purposefully clutched her brother’s waist tighter, “Don’t you tell Samantha you’re the Green Arrow, stupid.”

“Speedy,” Oliver started to say, complete with a mixture of his broody, angry face, “Shut it.”

As soon as Oliver walked in to where Will was located, Samantha berated him with angry questions that only a mama bear like Samantha could mutter without pushback. Oliver was no idiot though. He was angry, but over the past few years he learned to control it. Thea sat in a nearby empty chair. Oliver kneeled down in front of his son. Then, Oliver gently and playfully stroked his son’s hair in an attempt to calm him down. He could see how hard William was squeezing both his mom and his stepmom’s hands. William moaned out “Ow!” repeatedly and winced while an ER doctor was threading five stitches through his shoulder wound. After the doctor left, he informed that he had to call Child Protective Services, who would stop by in a few days. The social worker and officer would check out Oliver, Samantha, Felicity, and other family members to make sure William would be in safe environments at all times.

William was scared that he’d been taken away from both his parents, Felicity, Thea, and the family he had grown to love so much in just about a year. Despite his promise, he whispered something important in his mother’s ear.

Even in the midst of an upcoming background check, the doctors allowed Samantha and Oliver to take William home. Samantha held her breath in anticipation until everyone got up to Oliver and Felicity’s loft. Samantha promised Oliver and Felicity she wouldn’t blab their secret. She was thankful that Star City had people watching over it, but that wasn’t her concern. Her concern was first and foremost, William.

“William, give your dad and Felicity a hug,” Samantha announced, “You won’t be seeing them for awhile.”

“Samantha, don’t do this, please.” Oliver pleaded.

“Oliver,” Samantha groaned, “I’m glad that you’ve changed from the man you once were. I really think you’re a hero. But, I told you when you first met William that I didn’t want him getting sucked into your orbit.”

“Oliver’s his father. You can’t rip William away from him. He has legal rights.” Felicity reminded her.

“My son almost died tonight because of your crusade,” Samantha shot back angrily.

Oliver corrected, “Our son, Samantha. I can’t promise you that things like this won’t happen, but I can promise you that we’ll both be able to protect him.”

“We all will,” Felicity added.

William wasn’t her son, and she knew that had amazing parents in both Oliver and Samantha, even if they didn’t always see eye to eye. She respected Samantha’s role as a mother and a single mother before Nathan came in the picture because she was raised by a single mom herself. Despite all the initial lies and dysfunction, they had become a successful working blended family. William was her stepson, but he was also a part of Oliver. That made Will her family, and she would do anything to protect her family.

“I’m sorry,” Samantha sighed, “William, it’s time to say goodbye.”

Oliver kneeled down, so Will could hug his dad and Felicity at the same time.

When Samantha was pulling William away from them Will just said, “Bye Felicity. Bye Dad. I love you.”

The door closed, and tears prodded Oliver’s eyes as they threatened to slide down his cheeks.

“Felicity,” Oliver cleared his throat, “Now what?”

Before she answered, Felicity lifted up from her wheelchair and into her husband’s lap as he cuddled into her chest and held her tightly in his arms with no intention of letting the other most important person in his life go anytime soon.

She ran her fingers through his short spiky blonde locks. Felicity pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Don’t worry, Honey. We’ll call Laurel tomorrow, and see if she knows anyone that can help us.” Felicity reassured, “And, we’ll get William back.”

Oliver just moaned in agreement, clearly comforted by his wife’s touch. She worriedly looked at the Christmas tree. Felicity couldn’t mention her concerns to Oliver now, but while Oliver held her, he felt her arm and shoulder muscles tense up stiffly. The laid down together on the couch as Oliver kneaded his wife's sore muscles with his eyes closed. Oliver’s soothing actions combined with the glow of the Christmas tree and the oddly calming remanence of previous lit candle wax from her menorah were slowly lulling her to sleep.

She had other concerns, but Felicity thought it was better to tell Oliver after William's custody issues were sorted out in court.

“I love you” Oliver exhaled out groggily in his sleep.

Felicity planted one last sweet, gentle kiss on Oliver’s jaw.

Her fingers lightly caressed her belly. She whispered sleepily to him, “And, we love you.”


	9. Secrets Revealed

“Joe, Grant, Rose, and Slade Wilson are going to have one interesting family reunion.” Oliver announced after he and John finished up the usual nightly patrol.

“Yep,” John added, “Lyla had some A.R.G.U.S’ men transport them to Lian Yu.”

Felicity smiled, “Hey John. You want to join us for taco night?"

“Ooh. Gotta take a rain check,” John explained, “Sara caught the flu after her second preschool interview.”

They said their goodbyes to John, and once they left Oliver’s beep.

“Yeah, you’re not going to like this.” He said after starting the car.

Felicity sighed. She suddenly felt a headache coming on. “What?”

“The lawyer that Laurel recommended,” he answered, “It’s Daniel Hoffman.”

She whined, “Why? Why couldn’t we live next to a couple, who minds their own business when we were staying in Ivy Town?”

“They invited themselves over for dinner.” Oliver hesitantly warned his wife.

“Please tell me you’re going to say no, please.” Felicity begged her husband

“Well, hon,” Oliver reminded, “He works at the Toll & Brown family law practice, and you know I need someone representing me at William’s custody case.”

“Fine,” she relented in a groan, “But, if you and Laura start exchanging cooking tips again, I may need one of your arrows to gouge out my eyes.”

“Felicity,” he tried, “It might not be that bad.”

She shot him an obviously annoyed expression that read, “Really? Try again.”

Oliver breathed out, “Okay. It’ll be that bad, but they mean well.”

As soon as the Hoffmans arrived, Felicity looked less than pleased, but she put on a happy face for Oliver. They had been nice enough to bring some chips, dip, and tequila. But, before dinner, they got down to more important business, William. Daniel assured Oliver if they can get Samantha to agree to a legal custody agreement in a settlement, they could have dealt with the issues outside of court. However, with the CPS involvement and hospital incident last week, they would most likely have to go to trial. Daniel and Laura assured them that their loft is a safe environment as well as their workplaces. The process would take longer than Oliver had liked, but for his son it was worth it.

“Now that we let the boys talk business,” Laura suggested, “Who’s up for some margaritas? Danny and I brought the tequila.”

Danny clarified, “We picked up that little number in Puerto Vallarta.”

“I love tequila.” Oliver told them.

Felicity eyed that plate of tacos like it was her shirtless, sweaty husband working out on the salmon ladder.

“Actually, I need to grab a bite to eat.” Felicity said already reaching for Oliver’s heavenly beef tacos, “I’m starvng.”

“Okay, well Danny, can you give me a hand, Hon?” Laura ordered already pulling her husband into the kitchen.

Laura wondered as she mixed the drinks, “Does Felicity seem a little different to you?"

“Hungrier than usual?” Daniel shrugged.

Laura continued, “No, not just hungrier. She’s hasn't been dyeing her hair, but her skin has such a beautiful glow.”

“Oh, sounds like Felicity has Oliver’s bun in the oven.” Daniel figured.

“Shh…” Laura shushed, “Maybe he doesn’t know yet. I’ll make her a virgin margarita, and you don’t say a word to Oliver, mister.”

“Um…Hon” Oliver wondered, clearly surprised by his wife’s increasingly ravenous appetite, “You want me to whip some more tacos? There’s still shrimp in the fridge.”

“Ooh, excuse me,” Felicity stated after quite the unladylike belch, “No. I’m good. We just…um….skipped lunch.”

“What about the Bento box I made for your lunch today? You love a good rainbow roll.” He remembered.

She fibbed, “Curtis, Paul, and Jerry snagged a few bites before I could get to it.”

Oliver looked confused, but then Daniel and Laura walked by with the margarita. He ignored that for a bit while he took a sip from his glass. Felicity tried to make it look like she was drinking, so Laura tapped her on the shoulder.

“It’s Virgin,” Laura whispered quietly in Felicity’s ear.

After Oliver went over to the food processor to make some fresh guacamole, Daniel silently mouthed, “We know.” It was followed by Laura questioning quietly, “Does Oliver know yet?”

“Honey,” Felicity asked nervously, “Can you check on Walter’s litter box?”

“Now?” He wondered.

She reminded, “Well, one of us needs to change it.”

Oliver set the guacamole down on the table, washed his hands, and walked upstairs to change Walter’s litter box all the while grumbling how Walter was more of Felicity’s cat than his.

Once Oliver was out of view, Felicity was hit with, “So, when did you find out?” from Daniel.

Before Felicity even got to answer, Laura pressed her with, “And, when are you going to tell Oliver?”

“A week ago,” Felicity replied, “And, I wanted to wait ‘til after William’s custody issues were sorted out. I just didn’t want to add to his stress level, but then I realized…”

“You’d be showing by then? Sweetie, Oliver is going to be ecstatic.” Laura reassured her.

Felicity lightly rubbed her belly, and told them, “I hope so because I’m telling him tonight.”

“That’s great, Felicity” Daniel said happily, “We’ll get out your hair then, and you let us know how it goes.”

Felicity muttered under her breath, “Maybe I should have started with that?

Oliver wondered as he made his way downstairs, “How what goes?”

“You and I have some things to discuss later,” She explained as she was reaching for Oliver’s hands to rub her shoulders.

Laura winked, “That’s why we need to go. It’s a bit of drive back to Ivy Town, and we need to hit the hay. Dinner was just divine, Oliver.”

“Thank you,” Oliver smiled.

Daniel shook Oliver’s hand as they left, “We’ll be in touch.”

“I hate to admit it, but dinner with the Hoffmans wasn’t that bad,” Felicity confessed after they left.

“Good.” Oliver leaned down to kiss her, “You do look surprisingly happy? You feeling, okay, or was it the margarita?” He felt her forehead.

“It’s better than that,” Felicity couldn’t help, but let out this deliriously happy giggle, “But, I need to show you in the bedroom. She scooted into her chair lift while Oliver followed alongside her.

“This sounds fun,” her husband guessed, “Honey, should I grab the suit and some water?”

“Not that kind of fun, Oliver.” She mused as she lifted herself on the bed, “Can you grab that shoe box from the new boots I got from Mari?” He was acutely disappointed.

Oliver nodded and grabbed a long brown and orange box as he wondered why Felicity needed those sexy suede knee-high brown boots now, especially when there weren’t any plans to leave the loft.

“Do you remember how I kept puking a lot last week?” Felicity began.

“Mmm hmm. A lab moo is still really difficult for you to digest.” Oliver remembered.

She corrected, “Yes, but it wasn’t food poisoning. Last Wednesday I realized I was two weeks late.”

“For what?” Oliver wondered, clearly confused. His brows furrowed, and then he waited for his wife.

She started to babble, “With the wedding, honeymoon, Palmer Tech, and the hero work, I just kept forgetting to keep track of it. I should have, especially since we decided to cut back on the b—“

“Felicity” He interrupted before he pressed a kiss to her lips, “What’s going on?”

“Look in the shoebox, please.” Felicity uttered in barely audible whispered

Oliver carefully lifted the lid. Felicity waited nervously to gauge her husband’s reaction. He pursed his lips, looked down at the contents of the box, and just had to sit down by his wife’s feet. In that long brown and orange shoe box, Oliver realized that his and Felicity’s world just changed again. On top of the paper toweled lining sat three different positive pregnancy tests. One with a plus sign. One that read simply “Yes” and the last one had a “Pregnant” readout.

Oliver babbled, “How long have you…When did we even conceive…Felicity!”           

“Usually, I’m the one talking in sentence fragments,” she laughed, “I only found out about a week ago, and my guess is the honeymoon. It was _amazing_.”

Oliver got happy flashbacks of Paris. Flashes of lace, leather, skin, crumpled sheets, his and Felicity’s moans heating things up more than that fire.

He just let out a simple moan.

His wife told him, “I have an appointment in two days on Friday at eight in the morning with Dr. Grieg to discuss vitamins, delivery, prenatal care, and all that.”

“I’ll be there,” Oliver promised.

Felicity bit her lip, “Are you really happy about this? I know it’s a lot to take in, and with my paralysis, deliveries can sometimes be more difficult. Then the custody battle with Samantha, that’s a lot of weight to carry on your shoulders. Then, there’s the Green Arrow’s work…”

“Hey, hey,” He said before he let his hands delicately trail up her bare thigh over her wound, “We’ll figure this out. I look forward to doing it all with you.”

“I love you.” She exhaled sweetly.

They leaned over for a passionate, yet careful yin-yang kiss. Oliver whispered an “I love you too”

Oliver moved around to kiss her little belly. His breath was somewhat cold as it caressed her belly. She scratched the nape of his neck a bit, and as her husband was in pure state of bliss and happiness, “Daddy and I can’t wait to meet you.”

Oliver nodded and decided they need to tell all the people in their life that mattered soon.


	10. Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping the time travel and time jumps don't get too confusing, but I hope you enjoy this. I clearly marked the years in bold, italicized, and underlined font. But, if that's still confusing I apologize. Please leave a comment after reading and let me know what you think.

  _**2017**_

Caitlin swatted the back of Cisco’s head, “I still can’t believe you named Earth 2 me Killer Frost.”

 “Dude, she’s evil, and she has ice powers.” Cisco scoffed, “You know, my code name skills are always on point.”

 Alarms rang, and red lights were flashing in a rhythmic pattern.

Caitlin commented, “I see you finally got around to upgrading the S.T.A.R. labs security system.”

“Yeah,” Cisco replied while he checked the security cameras, “Um, Barry you’re going to want to head down to that old singularity breach.”

Cisco stood perplexedly as he got a vibe.

**_ 2024 _ **

“Kids, listen to me, your dad and I will try to hold them off as long as we can, but you need to go now.” Felicity instructed.

“Felicity, no!” William protested, “If you guys aren’t leaving, then I’m not either. I’m seventeen now. I can make my own decisions.”

“Son, this is not a time for arguments.” Oliver told him, “We need you to grab your gear and protect Tommy and Mia.”

The constant banging at their metal door nearly shook the walls of their weaponry/panic room. William slipped on a smaller version of his father’s Green Arrow. Then, he grabbed his quiver, bow, and arrows. William picked up Mia with one arm as Tommy reached for his brother’s free hand. He held onto William's hand tightly.

“Uncle Wally is down. He’s going to be fine. But, we need another speedester.” Felicity asked, “Do you guys remember the plan?”

William began, “We go down to Uncle Rip’s time machine.”

“We have to go and get Uncle Barry back from 2017.” Their seven year old Tommy continued, “Then, he and Uncle Wally can use their super speed to stop that big monkey’s exploding thingy.”

“And, we put on our seat belts” Their four year old Mia continued, “But, we don’t tell Uncle Barry too much because shh…it’s a secret.”

Oliver confirmed, “That’s right.”

He and Felicity gave the kids fleeting kisses goodbye. An army of chimpanzees in space suits with banana shaped guns blasted through the metal door. Oliver, dressed in full Green Arrow gear, was readying his bow and trick arrows. He stood with his back pressed against his wife’s wheelchair. She pressed a button as her armrests transformed into guns.

“Be safe my loves,” Felicity whispered before screeching monkeys surrounded them.

Grodd used his telepathic powers to order his minions of monkey, “Father says take them.”

The Green Arrow already shot off a round of magnetic arrows after telling Felicity to handle the left side of monkeys. “Still afraid of kangaroos, Hon?”

“Nope.” Felicity said as she pressed a button and a laser fired from her wheelchair, “But, this feels like old times.”

Sounds of blasts, arrows, and punches were heard when the kids were crawling through the vents down to the basement. William jumped down first. Tommy went next, but he hesitated. Tommy was nervous that his brother wouldn’t be able to catch him.

“It’s just like beach, Buddy.” William attempted to calm his little brother down.

Much to Felicity’s dismay, whenever they went to the beach, Oliver loved to toss the little kids high up in the arm. Of course, he would always catch them, although it didn’t make Felicity any less nervous. The kids thought of it as this really fun drop ride. Tommy finally jumped down, used a code to get in the time machine, and got in his seat. Mia was once again in her big brother’s arms right before he placed her in her pink safety seat.

“Are mommy and daddy gonna be okay?” Mia asked in a whimper, “I’m scared.”

Tommy reminded, “They’re the Green Arrow and Oracle. Remember what Mommy and Daddy said when you miss them. Hold onto these.” Tommy grabbed a Green Arrow plush bear and an Oracle pink plush bunny complete with suit, felt bow, arrows, glasses, tablet, dress, and heels.

“They’ll be fine,” William added after toggling the ignition switch, “Let’s go.”

A flash of a bright blue light opened up like a funnel as William set the course for 2017.

**_ 2017 _ **

All Barry could utter was, “Woah.”

“Uncle Barry, we need your help,” William told him, “Our parents and our earth are in danger.”

“William? Is that you?” Barry asked, “Unlike your father, it’s nice to hear someone asking for help. But, wait…What Earth are you from? When are you from? And, who are these two?”

William explained, “We’re from your Earth, Uncle Barry. Palmer and Grandpa Martin call this Earth Prime.”

“Grandpa Martin?” Barry sighed, still confused, “And what are your names?”

“I’m Tommy.” He introduced himself while he shook his Uncle Barry’s hand.

Mia said shyly as she hid behind her big brother, “I’m Mia.”

“They’re my little brother and sister.” William explained adamantly, “Which you can’t tell this Felicity or my dad yet.”

“It would mess up the time line,” Barry remembered.

William nodded, “We need you to suit up, so we can go. I’ll explain what I can on the way.”

Barry used his super speed to suit up “in a Flash” as he likes to say often now. The kids groaned. No matter what time they were in, their Uncle Barry never got tired of saying that. It was cheesy in 2017, and it’s still cheesy in 2024 when their Uncle Wally says it. Before they left Caitlin said S.T.A.R. labs wasn’t open for a tour yet, and Cisco was disappointed that Vibe couldn’t help them out this mission.

**_ En Route to 2024 _ **

William explained that Grodd had escaped the confines of that other jungle world, where Team Flash transported him years ago by using a singularity breach. He was angry, and decided to steal some psychotropic drugs to create an army of highly intelligent monkeys, similar to Grodd, himself. Instead of simply taking over the world, Grodd needed to rid the world of the inferior human species. He created an electromagnetic machine that could break the world in half like a coconut to get rid of the humans. Felicity figured out that they would two speedsters to contain the massive amount of energy emitted from the electromagnetic machine.

Barry noticed just how much William, Tommy, and Mia took after their parents. William may look more like his mother Samantha, but it was clear by his smaller Green Arrow that his skills and his heart all stemmed from his dad. Tommy had Oliver’s blonde hair and both his parents’ bright blue eyes. It was evident as Tommy was grabbing his Uncle Roy and Aunt T’s old bow and arrows that much like his parents, he was always willing to help those in need. And, the littlest Queen, Mia, she had her mother’s natural dark wavy locks, her parents’ brilliant blue eyes, and her mother’s skill for tech. He laughed as he saw how the four year old was so enamored by her pink tablet while she cuddled with her plush toys.

As they neared the Queen, Barry asked why the future him couldn’t help Wally and their parents.

**_ 2024 _ **

William sighed in frustration, “Uncle Barry, you know as well as I do, we can’t answer things like that.”

“Yay! I did it just like Mommy does.” Mia cheered quietly as she did a fist pump, “We can see Mommy and Daddy. They’re wrestling with the monkeys in the living room.”

Tommy smirked, “Ooh! Mia, you’re not supposed to do stuff like Mommy does. I’m telling them, and you’re gonna be in big, big trouble.”

“No fighting right now, you two,” William ordered. “The Green Arrow and Oracle need our help.”

“Frack!” Mia yelled, alerting the army of monkeys upstairs.

Barry super sped all the children to the living room.

“Barry!” Felicity shouted angrily, “Why did you bring them here?”

“There was no other choice. These banana breaths are everywhere in your house,” he answered.

The Green Arrow groaned in pain as Grodd was trying to psychically attack his mind.

Grodd thought to Oliver, “Remember pain”

Oliver gasped. He got horrific flashes of all the deaths—His parents, Tommy, Lance, Barry, and how Thea and Felicity both nearly died in his arms. All the torment, killings, and pain from each scar. He felt like Grodd was treating his mind like a beat up punching bag. Oliver’s screams of pain became louder. It was like he was reliving that grief all over again. Felicity fell to the ground as the energy from the machine was becoming increasingly powerful. But, she did manage to shoot Grodd in the leg with a dart gun located underneath the seat of her wheelchair with the first aid kit

“Barry wake Wally up. You two need to use to your super speed to contain the energy.” Felicity ordered.

Barry inquired, “Wally has super speed too?”

“There’s no time. Go!” Felicity yelled again.

Grodd roared in anger. He picked Felicity up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

Barry couldn’t be in two places at once, “Fe…Oracle!”

“We can do this.” William reassured. He and Tommy fired off several rounds of arrows.

“Ah! Oh, there’s a reason I never liked _King Kong_.” Felicity shrieked, “Put me down, you dirty ape!”

“Gorilla,” Grodd thought to correct her, “No one here to help, Felicity.”

“Honey,” She breathed out calmly to her husband, who was too taken aback by that psychic attack as he was left twitching in pain on the floor. “Listen to the sound of my voice. Focus on all the good things. Come back. The kids need you. I need you. Please, remember. Don’t stop fighting!”

His wife’s voice broke him out from the bad thoughts like a battering ram to his cage of darkness. He slowly started to remember all the happy things. The wedding, when he got to see William again, Tommy and Mia’s births. The last thing he remembered was a kiss he and Felicity shared this very morning. The kids were still asleep, and the sunrise poked through as he and Felicity broke away from their kiss.

In a fit of unbridled rage and energy, the Green finally got up and shot Grodd was a tranquilizer arrow. He caught Felicity, and noticed that the kids were dealing with the army of monkeys.

“Use your lightning to give Wally a jump start!” The Green Arrow suggested The Flash did just that.

“Barry!” Wally gasped, “You’re alive?”

“For now, We’ve got to run.” Barry told him.

Wally nodded as both he and Barry started running a tornado around the machine at their top speeds. All the while direct hits from shocks of lightning due to all the energy spurting out of the electromagnetic machine. They painfully managed to contain the energy. Bloody, bruised, sweaty, and tired, they were proud of themselves. Yet, The Green Arrow, Oracle, and the kids were still dealing with those creepy monkeys, who just wouldn’t stay down for the count

“Ahh!” Mia whined in pain after a chimp was pulling on her wavy brunette ponytail, “Mommy can I use the code now?”

“Of course, but only when you need to Amelia Artemis.” Felicity reminded her daughter, oddly calm while she was blasting creepy super intelligent monkeys in space suits to stun them.

Mia punched in 120816CpBratva and as she built a brick wall in her _Minecraft_ game, a brick wall hologram actually appeared, and physically materialized out of her tablet. Thanks to Curtis, he and Felicity developed ways for every Queen to protect themselves.

Tommy was aiming an arrow to hit one last monkey, who was right behind his father. William and Oliver finally found the net arrows Felicity developed to encase most of the monkeys. But, Tommy misfired, and he accidentally shot his dad with an arrow, which slightly pierced Oliver’s left butt cheek.

“Thomas Robert,” Oliver grimaced as Felicity gently pulled out the arrow. “You…”

“Need to work on your aim while I go play doctor with doctor with Daddy,” Felicity finished.

While William covered his ears, he exclaimed, “Gross! Felicity, are you ever…”

Oliver laughed, “William Connor, be nice to your stepmom, please.”

Barry and Wally snagged some Big Belly Burger and sushi while this was going on. Barry realized he could ask Wally one thing.

Before Barry used the speed force along with his super speed to travel back to his time.

Barry looked at Wally, and he wondered, “So, what do they call you?”

“Kid Flash”, Wally replied with a fist pound before Barry sped away.

**_ 2017 _ **

Barry ran back to that morning when he, Caitlin, and Cisco were at STAR labs. He smiled.

“Barry, are you alright?” Caitlin asked.

Barry shrugged, “Never better.”

“Okay. C’mon, we’re going to be late for Oliver and Felicity’s baby shower,” She reminded, then she wondered, “Hey, what do you guys think they’re having?”

Cisco deduced, “Hmm…When we saw her last, by the way she’s carrying, I’d bet you a twenty that it’s a girl, Cait.”

“You’re on, Ramon.” She shook his hand.

Barry laughed, “Don’t put money on it, Cisco.”

Caitlin popped on a speed sickness patch. Barry carried her and Cisco as they super sped their way to Star City.

Oliver lightly tapped the side of his drinking glass with the end of his fork while Barry put Caitlin and Cisco down in the door. He walked his over to Felicity, and leaned down to give her a hug.

“Hi Barry!” Felicity said cheerfully, but then she smacked him, “How can you have super speed and still be late?!”

“Ow! Sorry, I was dealing with something,” Barry explained.

Felicity sighed as she pulled him down for another hug, “Was it Zoom? No…wait. Never mind, nothing can spoil this beautiful day. Oliver and I are just glad you’re all here.”

“As I was about to say,” Oliver cleared his throat, “Felicity and I are happy that it isn’t just the dark times bringing us together anymore…”

Barry laughed and used his super speed to steal Oliver’s drink, “Because it is in both those dark moments and moments like these when we're thankful to have friends like you.”

“Is that your favorite party trick, Fleet feet?” Oliver teased.

Barry retorted with a cheeky smirk, “Yes it is, Ollie. Yes it is.”

Felicity cleared her throat, “Cheers.”

They all clicked glasses. Felicity wiped the red lipstick off of Oliver’s mouth before they snacked on cupcakes, deviled eggs, pigs in a blanket, quiche, and kale chips. They gave Oliver and Felicity their gifts. John, Lyla, and even baby Sara gave them a baby book along with a toy duck. Sara, Caitlin, and Laurel all gave them onesies with prints like a bow and arrow, glasses, and a tablet. Felicity’s mom Donna gave them a handmade blanket, which was supposed to be a little cardigan. But, hey it turned out to be a damn good blanket. Roy got the baby a little bow and arrow for when he/she is older. Thea got the baby a red and white “My favorite Aunt T” t-shirt. Cisco packed away a glider that had a seat belt for Felicity, arm attachments for swaddling and cradling the baby, and if they got tired, the chair also rocked on its own. Kendra and Carter gave the baby a handmade dream catcher. Mari’s gifts were more for Felicity and maybe for Oliver too. There were dresses for her upcoming third trimester, which was only a couple of weeks away.

“Honey, I doubt we should show people that one, but thank you, Mari.” His skin almost mimicked the blush on his wife’s cheeks. Oliver practically sat on the box before she could even look at Mari’s last gift.

Mari winked right before she said, “When you two want to work on Baby number 2, Mama has something to set the mood for Daddy.”

“Oh my gosh, can we finish up with Baby number 1 first? But, that is really hot.” Felicity stated in between giggles as she saw an emerald green corset-like silk top with lace details, matching black lace panties, and a black and pink short silk robe.

Donna laughed, “When that time comes in the future, you have a lot of babysitters.”

Barry’s gift was the last one. It was a mask he and Cisco designed when Oliver and Felicity had called to tell Caitlin and them that she was pregnant.

“Considering what his…or her mommy and daddy do, I thought hero work would become a family business.” Barry pointed out.

Felicity placed her and Oliver’s hands on her belly while they followed their baby’s series of strong kicks and jabs.

“Little one taking after Daddy?” Lyla asked.

Oliver kissed Felicity’s cheek

“And, mommy” Oliver added, then ask in a whispered in Felicity’s ear, “Now?”

She nodded and asked Lyla to bring over the cake and knife while Oliver was bringing down a King Shark piñata. If the room wasn’t filled with heroes and Donna, who knew their family secret, most normal people would be more than a little concerned while Oliver brought out his bow and arrow.

“Ready? 1, 2, 3” Oliver and Felicity announced together.

Oliver shot an arrow right through the nose of the King Shark piñata at the same time Felicity cut into the cake. The piñata rained down with blue Jolly Ranchers, and the cake was layered with baby blue frosting.

Oliver and Felicity announced in unison, “It’s a boy.”

Everyone cheered and congratulated them except for Cisco, who now owed Caitlin $20. Oliver kissed Felicity’s belly, and Felicity kissed her husband again. Barry smiled at them, and Oliver could see that look in Barry’s eyes. Felicity could see it too. He was one of the last few guests to leave the baby shower.

“Well Uncle Barry, meet Thomas Robert Queen,” She told her friend with a smile.

Oliver commented, “But, you knew that, didn’t you, Barry.”

“You time traveled again? Cool!” Felicity said excitedly.

“Hon,” Her husband reminded her with his inherent desire to always be right, “Sara, Ray, and your ‘Uncle’ Martin do that every week with Rip. It’s good we expanded the team.”

Felicity wished Barry could have answered more of her questions. At least, he assured them that their baby would be healthy. He also told them there would be a lot of other surprises and adventures in store. Barry thought about how he wouldn’t be around in seven years after hearing what Wally had said.

Felicity asked, “You okay, dude?” echoed by Oliver’s question of “You alright, man?”

Barry nodded and shrugged it off. He grabbed one last drink before picking up Caitlin and Cisco from Laurel’s apartment. Instead of focusing on the negative, Barry promised that he would protect Central City for as long as could, always be there to help out Team Arrow, and lastly he was glad the Flash’s legacy would be in good hands with Wally.


	11. Just the Three of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to mention this, but some of the dialog was inspired by Andrea's (@andrajacsi on YouTube) Smoak Family video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aha4UGDMjjc Check out her beautiful work in that link there.

Oliver watched his wife intently after making chicken pot pie for dinner. She had been like this all week. Her shoulders were hunched. Her eyebrows did that crinkly thing. When she wasn’t getting up to use the bathroom or typing away at her workstation, Felicity chewed on her pen caps or fiddled with her rings in frustration.

“Damn it,” Felicity muttered under her breath. She was busy lounging on the couch while typing various code on her laptop.

After Oliver brought over their dinners, waters, and Felicity’s prenatal vitamins, he assured her, “We’re going to find him. I pr—“

“Ah,” she interrupted, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Hon, you need to take a break. Eat something,” Oliver suggested.

“We need to work on finding him,” Felicity grumbled, “If I could just back trace the trace. Then we could know where Noah is hiding.”

Oliver cocked his eyebrow and laughed as soon as he heard that loud rumble from Felicity’s stomach. Her husband’s hand dipped down to her belly while he felt three quick little kicks from their son.

“See, Tommy agrees with me,” Oliver told her proudly, “Tell Mommy to eat.”

“You too, huh?” Felicity cooed while talking to her belly. She asked Oliver, “When he’s born, it’s going to be you two against me isn’t it?”

He reminded her, “No, we’re a team, remember?”

Felicity smiled. She finally gave in while she ate Oliver’s comforting chicken pot pie.

The stress of the custody agreement dissipated after seven months. Oliver reassured Samantha that he would do anything to protect William, and William was learning to protect himself by learning archery as well. So long as he wasn’t involved in any of the missions for Team Arrow’s crusade, Samantha realized she couldn’t put her son’s emotions aside. A young boy needs his father. They settled on a legal written agreement that Oliver and William see each other twice a week. William would be living with Samantha, but Oliver and Samantha had sort of an open door policy when he was with either one of them. That’s provided the other party call first. They also talked about the nursery and who Tommy would take after more. Felicity loved how Oliver eyes lit up whenever they discussed their family.

She felt Tommy shift to one side of her belly after she ate. She guessed he was probably asleep, curled up in her womb. Oliver scooted over to rub Felicity’s neck and shoulders.

“Mmm, it’s amazing,” She sighed happily as she started to relax while Oliver’s hands were kneading all that tension out of her.

“You’re welcome,” Her husband mused in a whisper, “It’s sexy when you do that.”

Felicity playfully swatted Oliver’s leg with her napkin.

Felicity giggled, “Not that. Well, that’s nice too. But it’s amazing how all the stress can melt away as soon as we talk about the kids.”

“So is the stress from your dad melting away at least a little tonight?” He figured.

If she wasn’t pregnant, this week would have called for some really good wine, pizza, and ice cream. Her dad, Noah Kuttler, had escaped from Iron Heights, and he hurt innocent people again.

_Felicity thought back to a couple of years ago. The first time Felicity had really told Oliver about her dad was in Positano. She apologized for missing their boat. When they ate a hearty dinner and drank some smooth red wine, Oliver mentioned that he was starting to like the idea of going on a boat again as long as Felicity was with him. After they got back to their hotel, Oliver had opened up to her about the pain he felt after the Queen’s Gambit went down. They both slightly intoxicated with a cocktail mixed with wine, emotion, love, and lust. On a warm summer night in Italy Oliver had just bared parts of his heart and soul to his girlfriend of one month. Their talk was followed by Oliver and Felicity having really hot, sweaty, and passionate sex in a recliner located just across their hotel room’s floor to ceiling window._

_As soon as they were finished while he was buttoning his dark blue dress over her, Felicity reminded Oliver that she loved him while running her hands over his scarred torso. Her voice was laced with heavy breaths when she also mentioned to him that she was the only man she would ever need in her life again. Oliver thought that was sweet. He sort of knew why she had said that, but he needed to know even more about Felicity. She relaxed in his arms and she snuggled against his chest. He planted a soft kiss over the scar from the gunshot wound on her shoulder. Oliver was gently running his fingers over Felicity’s short, messy blonde locks when she had finally told him all about her dad and how it hurt when she left._

Felicity was lost in that memory and was about to fall asleep until she felt Oliver kiss the top of her head. She sat up as she tried to reach for her laptop on the coffee table.

“Did we get a lock on his location?” Felicity murmured sleepily.

Oliver shook his head.

“Felicity,” he warned before he pointed out, “We’ve done all that we can do tonight. Just let the program keep running, and maybe Curtis can help you out tomorrow.”

She groaned before she let a yawn, “Ugh, I hate sitting and waiting. I just…”

Oliver said, “Hey, if your dad was as smart as you, he wouldn’t go after Roy again.”

“I don’t want him hurting our friends again,” Her voice was stricken with worry.

“I know,” Oliver let an exasperated sigh, then he instructed firmly, but sweetly. “Right now, I think you need to...”

“Shower,” Felicity continued with a tired pout.

“And, go to sleep,” Oliver finished her sentence while he picked up his wife to sit her back in her wheelchair, “C’mon, c’mon.”

Felicity moaned in annoyance before she grabbed Oliver’s hand.

“What? I thought you were tired.” He stated in surprise as he immediately got the gist that Felicity wanted him to join her in the shower.

Even in the midst of stress and anger, Felicity could still be quite logical.

She pointed out, “I don’t feel like placing the shower chair in the bathroom, so I could use a hand. Plus, this conserves water, and it always helps me sleep afterwards.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended or oddly turned on by that, Mrs. Queen,” Oliver commented.

Felicity had these minute little expressions as she grabbed his other hand. When he eyebrows rose and her lips puckered a bit that look meant “Come on, do you really want to tell me no?”

“Yeah okay,” Oliver agreed quickly while he was already stripping his green t-shirt. Felicity had this big grin before she cutely smacked her husband gently on the butt when she followed him into the bathroom.

She was right, even though he hated to admit this, Felicity was usually almost always right. After they took a shower amidst other activities, Felicity fell right to sleep. For Oliver, on the other hand, it took awhile longer. Ever since Felicity started her second trimester, months ago, as she was already in her third trimester, she found it comfortable to sleep with a pillow. But, there’s more. It was a body pillow that took up Oliver’s spot on their bed, and Felicity choose to spoon with it instead of her own husband. Then, there was snoring habit she developed in her twenty-fourth week. He told it wasn’t that bad, but really it was like having Pumba from _The Lion King_ sleeping next to him. Pumba was always Thea’s favorite character, and she made him watch that movie multiple times when they were kids. Oliver grabbed his pillow and a spare blanket from their hallway closet, so he could attempt to sleep on the floor.

The next afternoon, Curtis and Felicity were in the lair trying to figure out ways they could find her father. Noah was too good at covering his tracks. He stole a car and took out small increments of money, but as soon as they got something the trail ran cold. She was frustrated, but also somewhat distracted by the last time he showed up in her life. Noah, who also went by The Calculator was threatening Roy. He coerced Roy into stealing money, so he could get close to Felicity, or rather Oracle. He wanted to use his daughter’s skills to become the richest man in the world.

_She thought back to that moment before her father was being handcuffed by her mother’s boyfriend, Quentin. Her mother was at the crime scene as well._

_Noah began, “Donna…”_

_“You left us, so keep it that way.” Donna told him. Her tone was full of anger and grit. “You never changed.”_

_Noah pleaded, “Felicity, sweetie, please.” He tried to hug her. Lance didn’t have to hold him back because the Green Arrow did just that._

_“Don’t you dare touch me,” Felicity ordered while tears streamed down her face._

_The Green threatened while he look the Calculator directly in the eyes, “Stay away from her.”_

_Quentin and Oliver hugged Donna and Felicity._

“Felicity, Felicity” Curtis called out while waving his hands in front of her face, “There’s been a break-in at Kord Industries. Security says the man’s threatening to kill his hostage.”

“Um…He probably disabled all the security cam footage,” Felicity ordered while typing away, “Never mind I got it back online.”

“Okay. I’ll call in the Green Arrow, Spartan, and Speedy for backup,” Curtis began to say.

“Woah, woah,” Felicity interrupted as she noticed who exactly her dad’s hostage was, “Call in White Canary.”

“Why?” Curtis inquired.

“That’s Lindsay Carlisle,” Felicity clarified, “She’s a nurse, and she's Sara’s girlfriend.”

Curtis babbled, “Ooh if I was the Calculator…By the way Cisco couldn’t come up with a better nickname for your dad than the Calculator? First, the Green Arrow…Now White Canary, if I was in his position, my drawers would be…”

“Curtis, Too much info,” Felicity grimaced as she started to feel some morning sickness coming up, “I get it. Sara’s really intense and bad ass.”

She puked in the garbage bin while Curtis held back her temporary naturally brunette locks.

“Oh,” He complained, “I’m not getting paid enough for this.”

Felicity glared at him.

He corrected, “I mean…I’m always happy to help.”

He got a text alert. Oliver, John, and Thea were heading to Kord Industries from Starling General Hospital. Curtis drove Oliver and Felicity’s truck, and they all met up when Sara finished the job.

“Hey,” The Green Arrow asked White Canary, “Is there anyone else still left inside?”

White Canary shook her head.

“The security guards are a little banged up, but they’ll live.” White Canary explained, “Two guys are being transported to Starling General.”

Speedy noticed, “Nice work.” She commented since she noticed that the Calculator was pretty beaten up and restrained against a pole with rope.

“You okay, Baby?” White Canary asked Lindsay after kissing her cheek. Then, she told Oracle, “I got him gift wrapped for you before the SCPD comes by to pick him up. Happy early Hanukkah.”

            “Thank you,” Felicity said simply before taking off her wedding and engagement rings. She gave them to the Green Arrow as she asked, “Hold these please.”

            “Oracle!” The Green Arrow protest, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

            “No, no,” White Canary insisted with a laugh, “Let her have this. She needs this.”

            Spartan and White Canary instructed, “Use the power from your core.”

            The Green Arrow sighed, “I don’t think she needs any more encouragement from you two.”

            Oracle rolled right up to the Calculator, and punched him out of sheer anger with her left hand. She emitted quite a girly grunt as she did so.

            “Feel better?” The Green Arrow asked while he was placing Oracle’s rings back on her finger.

            She nodded, “I’m good.”

            While Liza was reading Noah his Miranda rights and taking him away, Thea asked, “So, where’s he gonna go?”

            _Felicity thought back to when she was seven, and her mother was driving them in the car to their new apartment over the casino she worked at back then._

_“Mommy?” Little Felicity asked as she was brushing her wavy dark locks away from her sunglasses, “Where’s Daddy gonna go?”_

_“Well, Hon. Daddy’s gonna be away on business,” Donna explained in hesitation, “I better not see you trying to build another super computer, Felicity Megan.”_

_“Yes, Mommy,” she promised. But, with her brilliantly inquisitive mind, she wondered, “Is Daddy gonna be back soon?”_

_Donna replied honestly, “I don’t know, so it looks like it’s just going to be us for now. We’ll have an adventure.”_

_“Yay!” Felicity exclaimed, “That’s perfect!”_

           She loved all the adventures she and mom went on every week. Oliver told Thea that Noah would be transported back to Iron Heights. Felicity was uncharacteristically quiet when they drove back to the lair. John and Thea went out on one last patrol. Curtis, Sara, and Lindsay drove back to Central City. Curtis was meeting Paul and his parents for dinner. Sara and Lindsay were meeting her mom Dinah for a drink. Felicity was silently looking through various angles of street camera footage with Oliver there to watch over her.

            Oliver wrapped his arms around his wife, and kissed her dark wavy locks.

            “Looks like it’s just the three of us,” He commented.

            Felicity smiled as her hands trailed up and down her husband’s strong arms, “That’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the flashbacks weren't too confusing, annoying, or boring. I've italicized them. Please leave a review after reading.


	12. A Night in Gotham

            “Are we sure he’s going to be okay with John and Lyla?” Felicity tried to cram more onesies in Tommy’s diaper bag.

            He kissed her, “Tommy will be fine.”

            “Did Will know you can’t be at his first basketball game?”

            “Yes,” Oliver skidded his fingers through his side of their closet, “But, Samantha promised to send me lots of photos and video. By the time we get back, we can Skype all about it.”

            Her hands fiddled with the tie on her gray dress, “Who’s going to be on patrol while we’re gone?”

            “Speedy, Mister Terrific, and Black Canary have got that covered.” Oliver finally found his tux, “They can call Arsenal or Spartan for back up, if they need it. And, they know we’re only one plane ride away.”

            Felicity added, “Ooh, but what about…”

            “Hon,” He reminded his wife, “You know we need to go to Gotham, so we can discuss things with Bruce.”

            She pinched her brow, “Bruce Wayne doesn’t exactly scream team player.”

            “Try mentioning that to Dick, Tim, and Barbara,” Oliver laughed.

            “Point taken,” Felicity said, “So, what are you going to call yourselves? Cisco likes the Justice League.”

            “That sounds cheesy,” Oliver mentioned as a slight grimace came crossed his face.

            She scoffed, “Oh, but when John found that ring from Sinestro after he crash landed at ARGUS, the Green Lantern was a good code name?”

            He explained, “They’re all called that as part of the Green Lantern core.”

            “You know,” Felicity wondered, “He still hasn’t fully accepted that. He may have taken the oath, but he just doesn’t know to do with it yet. A ring that uses the wearer’s free will to create anything.”

            “Hal can train him,” Oliver pointed out, “He’s been at this a little longer than John.”

            She joked, “Does this mean Lyla, Iris, Carol, Lois, Mera, and I get to form a super hero wives club?”

            “No, that might be more dangerous than Brother Blood’s cult if the five of you got together after every mission.”

            They finished packing everything, and drove over to John and Lyla’s home, where Tommy would be staying for the weekend.

            “Tommy, no pulling on Aunt Lyla or Sara’s hair,” She immediately snatched her son’s hand away from her earrings.

            “Just be good little guy. Okay?” Oliver and Felicity kissed him together, “We love you.”

            John assured as they left, “He’s in good hands. There’s no need to leave us Raisa’s number.”

            “Yeah. We’re going to have tons of fun, but first let’s wipe all that lipstick off your face.” Lyla smiled.

            One five plus hour plane ride, and the Queens had arrived in Gotham City. A gust of wind flew past Oliver and Felicity’s faces along with the familiar yellow-orange glow of a speed trail.

            Iris smacked her husband on the chest. Traveling via super speed and being five months pregnant with twins didn’t sit well with Iris or her stomach.

            “Ugh, we should have taken Felicity or Bruce’s offers to use one of their private jets,” Iris groaned after puking up her herbal tea, “But, you wanted to see the sights.”

“Sorry,” Barry said grabbing a towel from a gentleman dressed in all black, “Um…Thank you. Who are you?”

He introduced himself, “My name is Alfred Pennyworth. I have been in service to the Wayne family since Master Bruce was in diapers.”

“Cool accent, Alfred,” Felicity commented, “It’s very 007.”

Barry whispered to Felicity, “It’s kind of hard to picture Batman in diapers.”

“I know,” She replied. Felicity felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist as she was being lifted out of her wheelchair into the limo, “Ooh, Honey, a little warning would’ve been nice.”

Alfred placed Barry and Iris’ bags in the limo first as he began to reach for Oliver and Felicity’s things, “Will that be all, sir?”

Barry nodded.

But, before Alfred could even pick up the rest of the bags, Oliver placed their stuff in the truck, “Please, allow me.”

Alfred had this little wry smile plastered on his face as he heard Iris grumble at Barry for not being a gentleman like Oliver. The last item Oliver handled was Felicity’s wheelchair. He folded up the skim black seat, and pressed a button on the back handlebar. It compressed into a thin rectangular metal box with tires tucked away inside it. Cisco designed a new wheelchair for Felicity after Tommy was born, and it had some extra special features.

“Hmm…that must come in handy,” Alfred told Oliver, “You know, Mr. Queen, I believe we have a friend in common, Raisa. We met on a cruise near British Isles. She spoke very highly of you and your younger sister Thea. Raisa described your sister as a firecracker, full of piss and vinegar with a sweet heart. She also said that you were a fine young boy, who grew up to be a great man. I can see why.”

A slight flush kissed Oliver’s cheeks as his dimples poked through, “Thank you.”

The ride to Wayne manor was short, although it wasn’t without a few bumps. Ever since the shooting almost three years ago, Felicity would rather have traveled by other means. Her teeth grazed her bottom lip, and she kept twist her wedding and engagement rings around and around on her finger. Oliver knew that same fear after the Queens’ Gambit went down over a decade ago. He pressed a kiss against his wife’s lips. Felicity slowly breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her husband’s heartbeat against her right cheek. On the opposite side of the limo, Iris wasn’t fairing much better than Felicity. She was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Iris tried saltines and a ginger ale Barry got earlier at a gas station in New Jersey, but that didn’t help. Barry’s hand slid over Iris’ back as she lurched forward. The breakfast burrito they stopped for in New Jersey wasn’t that great going down the hatch, and it certainly wasn’t better the second time.

“I’m so sorry,” Iris muttered in between some heaving breaths.

“Don’t be,” Felicity reassured while she turned on the air conditioning for her friend, “I’ve been there.”

“Oh yeah,” Oliver remembered, “She used to get it a lot in the afternoons. It’s a mystery to me how someone so small could puke so much.”

Barry laughed, but then he noticed the laser focus of Felicity’s glare on him.

“It’s fine, sweetie.” He told Iris.

While Barry tried to find a place to dispose of the sickness bag, Oliver dug through the ice chest that was in between the two couples. Amidst the alcohol and regular water, Felicity spotted a lemon and lime flavored carbonated water. She wrapped it with a napkin while Oliver popped open the cap. Iris drank little sips when the limo had come to a stop.

Alfred announced, “We’re here.”

“I could’ve gotten us here faster,” Barry complained.

“Barry, you can’t use your super speed for everything,” Iris reminded, “Besides if you did that, you’d be wearing my breakfast.”

“And, you didn’t even have the directions to get here,” Felicity added.

Oliver continued, “That would have made you late for the Wayne Foundation gala, which is in forty-five minutes.”

Oliver helped Felicity and Iris out the car while Alfred and Barry got their overnight bags.

“Master Wayne, some of more your guests have arrived.” Alfred told him through the intercom.

A tall figured appeared from behind the front door. He was fixing his bow tie. Felicity and Iris couldn’t help, but notice his good looks in person. Bruce had a strong physique complete with a charming smile, beautiful brown eyes, and great hair.

“Thank you, Alfred. That will be all.” Bruce said, “Welcome to my home. I trust you’ll all be comfortable during your visit.”

“Wow,” Barry whistled, “Wayne manor makes Oliver and Felicity’s place look a whole lot smaller.”

“We’re really staying here?” Iris asked as her eyes didn’t know what direction to go in.

Bruce assured, “I have more than enough guest rooms.” They made their way through some rooms in the massive complex of Wayne manor.

“They have an indoor swimming pool,” Felicity commented after noticing Arthur and Mera swimming in an infinity pool.

“Yes,” Oliver pointed out, “But, I like our house. It’s the perfect one for us.”

Oliver remembered the look on Felicity’s face when they first moved out of their loft and into their new home. It was three stories, had six bedroom, seven bathrooms, a huge yard, and a three car garage. Three bedrooms were for Oliver and Felicity’s master bedroom, William’s room, and Tommy’s nursery. The other three rooms were converted to a guest bedroom, gym, and walk-in-closet. Thanks to the help of Cisco and their not-so-secret elevator, they made an entire floor into a weapons/panic room, which was separated from their lair in case that one ever become compromised. That space was also stocked with Felicity and Curtis’ astonishing new technology.

As everyone went back to the living room.

Bruce cleared his throat, “I’ve believe we’ve all met.”

Oliver, Felicity, Barry, and Iris all exchanged pleasantries with Clark, Lois, Arthur, and Mera.

Clark spoke up, “Barry, Oliver, Arthur, and I need to have a discussion after tonight’s gala.”

“Yeah we really need...” Barry attempted.

Lois punched Barry on the arm, and while Iris liked her she shot daggers at her fellow reporter.

“Slow your roll there, Speedy,” Lois laughed, “Smallville and I still need to get ready.”

“Isn’t your sister’s code name Speedy, Oliver?” Arthur wondered.

“Uh-huh,” Oliver replied, “Barry, it can wait.”

Everyone got ready for the gala. The boys all donned classic black tuxes. Iris wore this lovely deep purple gown that showed off her beautiful baby bump, and she complemented with a subtle lightning bolt gold pendant. Mera wore a sky blue mermaid gown that worked with her red wavy tresses. Lois slipped into an elegant red dress with black stilettos. Felicity wore a green dress with purple pumps and arrow-through-a-heart gold silver pendant.

The Wayne Foundation gala was held at a nearby Gotham metropolitan museum. Oliver and Felicity had given Bruce an old, yet rather large and expensive Queen family sapphire broach to auction off to the highest bidder. The now reformed and renamed Queen Consolidated also donated a rather generous amount of money courtesy of its CEO and her favorite Vice President. Iris, Lois, and Clark were there covering the details for _Picture News_ and _The Daily Planet_. Arthur and Mera were there, simply because they were invited by Bruce. He had hoped that he would get this team up nonsense out of everyone’s heads.

Felicity’s fingers glossed over the lapels of Oliver’s jacket before subtly grazing his suspenders, “You look handsome.”

He smiled right before he whispered, “I don’t look nearly as good as you.”

Oliver kissed her cheek. She smiled at him

Their drinks came to their table. Oliver had scotch, neat. Felicity saw that Bruce had very expensive taste in alcohol. She spotted the very brand of champagne she and Oliver had on their honeymoon in Paris It was usually only made available to certain providences in France. Later, they both had a lovely roasted Cornish game hen with sides like julienned spaghetti squash, whipped sweet potatoes, and a warm sautéed spinach and beet salad.

Lois, Clark, and Iris were knee-deep in going over notes while they were also discussing specific questions to ask Bruce after his speech. Barry found it hilarious as he was constantly munching on shrimp cocktail, much to Arthur and Mera’s disapproval. Arthur and Mera danced a proper waltz. Before Bruce got up on stage, he walked over to Oliver and Felicity’s table.

Just before Felicity took another sip of her champagne, Bruce kissed Felicity’s free hand.

“Yes?” Her question was laced with a soft giggle.

Oliver grunted at that after taking a sip of his scotch, and then felt the comfort of his wife’s cold metal rings over his hand.

“I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Did Bruce’s tone always have to convey such suave, charm, and grace? That annoyed Oliver somewhat. But, when they were out in the field, they were equals as the Green Arrow and Batman.

Bruce shook his Oliver’s hand, “Thank you as well for the donation.”

“Of course,” Oliver mentioned as he firmly shook Bruce’s hand.

Felicity warned quietly after she playfully scratching his stubble, “Oliver, be nice. You’ll never get him to agree to working together if you two are always at odds. Understood?”

He kissed her hand right over her rings, “Yeah.”

Alfred touched up Bruce’s bowtie before leading Tim and Dick to the stage. Everyone already stood at attention as Bruce was walking to the podium.

Barbara announced, “It is my great honor and pleasure to introduce my mentor and friend, Mr. Bruce Wayne.”

All the guests applauded.

“Oh thank you,” Bruce began, “My parents had always instilled in me, the importance of giving back to others, no matter the time of year. This year with the help of my friends, and all you here tonight, I am proud to announce on behalf of the Wayne Foundation, Queen Consolidated, and more that we have raised four million dollars for Gotham City’s fostered youth and ASPCA. In my parents’ memory, I am grate…”

A playing card shot through the doorway that was left slightly ajar. It pierced through the wall underneath a painting.

Barry asked, “Is it Double Down again?”

Both Oliver and Bruce both had the pleasure of meeting these uninvited guests beforehand.

Bruce and Oliver said together, “No.”

They noticed the queen playing card, sword, and crown that were all now mounted on the wall with a message.


	13. Justice League: Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used certain scenes and dialog, from what I thought was a really heart-wrenching and telling episode, of "Justice League Unlimited: Epilogue". It's sad, but I remember it was one of my favorite episodes as a kid because I was also a huge "Batman Beyond" fan.

_Give us the four million dollars, and maybe we’ll let the people of Gotham see another day._

            Barry wondered, “So, who are these guys?”

            “The Royal Flush gang,” Bruce answered, “I’ll explain more when we get back to the manor.”

            The heroes all left Gotham’s metropolitan museum, and Bruce paused at a large grandfather clock in his study. He opened the door of the clock, and led them to their lair.

            “Here, Oracle,” The Green Arrow said as he pressed a button located in a random book.

            “How did you know about that?” Barry asked.

Felicity mused, “Well, it’s only in every spy movie ever made, but thank you having a side entrance.”

Bruce, Arthur, Mera, Barry, Iris, Clark, Oliver, and Felicity all made their way down to the large computer system in the Batcave.

Alfred was patching up old bullet holes in Bruce’s suit, “I see you brought your friends to the party tonight, sir.”

“He knows?”

“Alfred has been instrumental in taking care of me since I was eight years old,” Bruce replied.

Oliver instructed, “We should suit up too. Flash, can you grab our…”

“On it,” Barry super sped away, and fetched their suits.

Iris wondered, “So, what’s the story on this Royal Flush Gang?”

“Sixteen years ago an organization called CADMUS wanted to develop bioweapons. Four randomly chosen mothers though they were getting a routine flu shot. But, they were injected with a drug that changes the child’s genetic makeup. The youngest is only an eleven year old kid. They gained extraordinary abilities,” Batman explained.

The Green Arrow continued, “Ten is invulnerable, and he’s also as strong as Superman. King has the power to manipulate fire. Queen has some sort of magnetic telekinesis. Jack can stretch his body four times the size of the average human, and Ace has the most dangerous powers in the Royal Flush Gang. She has the ability to control or create anything or anybody psychically.”

Most of the group looked shock with the exception of Oracle.

“He told me about his encounter with them in Moscow when Amanda Waller forced him to go to Russia.” Oracle said, “Do we think Waller’s the brains behind all of this?”

“I don’t know,” The Green Arrow answered, “But, we need eyes on them.”

Fingers scurried across the keyboard before the console beeped and the screen went black.

Batman slammed his fist against the keyboard, “Damn it. I told Tim not play _Call of Duty_ on here before doing his math homework. When I get Barbara back here—“

“Move over Batsy,” Oracle tapped Batman on the shoulder, “Your system looks like it was from the ‘80’s. Despite that, computers are in wheelhouse. Does anyway have a screwdriver?”

Arthur handed her a multiuse utility Swiss army knife with multiple attachments. Oracle unplugged and grabbed the console underneath the computer system. She opened it up, tweaked some circuit boards, and rerouted.

“Baby—Oracle, what are you doing? That might fry the entire system.”

“Hon,” She reminded, “Sorry. We’re at work. Do I tell you how to sharpen your arrows?”

The Flash remembered, “Well, that was that one time during sparring practice, and whenever you and Mister Terrific develop new trick arrows, you do get a little bossy.”

The Green Arrow muttered, “That’s true,” before he broke out into a little smile.

Oracle slightly grunted at the Green Arrow while the look in Iris’ eyes bore right behind the Flash’s mask.

“Sorry,” the boys said in unison.

Aquaman taunted, “I believe up here one would call that whipped.”

Mera gave him a small water blast to the head, “Silence, Arthur.”

“Okay, can we get back to the task at hand here?” Superman asked.

The Green Arrow reminded, “We still need to try and find them before they level Gotham City.”

“Working on that,” Oracle said while she typed code on Batman’s computer, “Got it. They’re at an old shipping factory adjacent to a port located fifteen miles outside of Gotham.”

Iris replied, “How do you do that? You’re so bad ass, Fe—Oracle.”

“I’ve been building computers since I was seven.” Oracle mentioned, “It turns out there was a tracer in that card.”

“Those criminals wanted us to find them,” Aquaman stated.

Barry said while he was already stretching for a run, “So, let’s go.”

Superman paused, “Flash, wait.”

Batman added, “We need to survey the situation.”

“So, we know what we’re up against before we get there,” The Green Arrow continued as he noticed something from the nearby street camera footage, “Oracle, pause and zoom in.”

“What do you see?” Oracle wondered as she paused in and zoomed in the footage of the Royal Flush gang using their powers out in the open.

“Active bombs.” The Green answered in a gruff.

Jack stretched toward the camera, and climbed over like a chimp, “We know you see us. Tick tock. Tick tock. You have two hours before this party gets a little explosive for some random idiots. But, wait how can you do that when my friends and I have a some friends of yours.”

He turned the camera to show Queen lifting while she was tied to a metal chair, and ten was punching Commissioner Gordon.

Oracle used a remote no bigger than the remote on her car keys. She piloted the Green Arrow’s Ducati in the Batcave.

“You guys need to move now. Go!” Oracle ordered, “I’ll try to see if I can find any residue on the Royal Flush Gang’s souvenirs, and then we can disarm the bombs.”

Batman’s batmobile rose up from a passageway hidden in the shadows. Aquaman snagged a ride with him. The Green Arrow jumped on his Ducati, and Barry super sped away to that old shipping factory.

“Look who showed up to get their asses kicked,” Jack laughed.

The Flash wondered, “So, what’s the game plan, fellas?”

“It’s his city. He has point.” The Green Arrow gestured to Batman.

“Superman, you take Ten. Green Arrow you handle Queen. Aquaman, you’ve got King. I’ll take Ace, and Flash you’re with…”

“Sorry, Batman.” Oracle interrupted over the com, “I’ve got a lock on one of the bombs. According to its signature, you disable one. You disable them all. Flash, there’s one located 5.4 miles East of your location.”

“Got it.” He sped away, “Save some of the fun for me.”

They stuck to their original plan. It was a struggle, but after crashing in multiple buildings, Superman gained the upper hand against Ten. He kneed ten in the back, and used his heat vision to restrain Ten to the metal pole of a stop sign. Aquaman just his power to control water to instantly extinguish King’s flame. He called in some of his sea animals friends to keep King trapped between the pier and the hull of a junky old ship. Green Arrow was having a bit more difficult dealing with Queen and Jack.

Just East of here.

            “Flash, do you see the bomb?”

            It was just sitting there ticking against an inactive circuit breaker of the old Powers Electric company.

            “Found it,” Flash replied.

            Oracle instructed, “Okay. Type in Exc141b3r, and that should do it.”

            The Green Arrow managed to stop Queen by using ice blast arrows to bind her limbs against a brick wall. She couldn’t concentrate because she was trying to break free of this cold trap. But, he having some trouble with Jack, who wrapped around him like a boa constrictor. Superman was getting Lois and Commissioner Gordon to safety. Batman and now Aquaman were still dealing with Ace.

            Felicity could hear Oliver gasping and grunting as Jack’s hold on him became increasingly tighter.

            Flash asked as he was running back, “What’s the status?”

            “Hurry! Green Arrow, Batman, and Aquaman could really use an assist.”

            Flash shocked Jack with lightning, which loosened his death grip on Green Arrow. Thankfully Felicity and Cisco made some modifications to the Green Arrow suit. It absorbed most of the electricity, but some of the residual shocks stung a bit. They all teamed up against Ace, who transformed the area into a forest with a playground.

            Ace grunted as she telekinetically moved two large trees, “Ever since I was baby, I had people at CADMUS poking and prodding into my brain. ‘Ace, can you move this with your mind?’ Yeah, of course I could move it. But, they kept pushing me, and I knew they wanted to use me as a weapon. It hurt. It hurt so much, so now…”

            When Ace got angrier, heavy gusts of wind came at them followed by dark storm clouds.

            “Kylie!” The Green Arrow groaned while hanging onto a swing set.

            She gasped, “My name! You know my name?”

            Ace held the trees in midair as tears began stream down her face.

            The Green Arrow “I read your file back in Moscow. I tried to get you all out of there, but Waller and her CADMUS staff stopped me. Your name is Kylie Preston. Your parents are Mike and Carrie Preston. They’ve been looking for you, and once you calm down. There are people at this place called STAR labs, who can help you and your family.”

            She read his mind, and knew, “You’re telling the truth.”

            He nodded.

            “I’ve never had the chance to feel like a kid in a long time,” Ace admitted. Then read Batman and Green Arrow’s vivid memories, “But, you two haven’t either.”

            “No,” Batman answered honestly. The Green Arrow echoed that sentiment with a shake of his head.

            Ace explained through tears, “But, it doesn’t matter anyway.”

            “Why not Kylie?” The Flash asked.

            “Because I’m dying very soon, aren’t I? That’s how I knew the Green Arrow wasn’t going to hurt, and that Batman was going to use Ms. Waller’s weapon on me.”

            Batman took a small remote with a large button out from his utility belt and stepped on it.

            “Would you all wait with me?” She sobbed, “I’m scared.”

            Batman extended his leather gloved hand to Kyle in silence. The Green squatted down in front of her holding her other hand. Flash and Aquaman were clutching the chains of the swingset beside her. Kylie breathed out short breath of pian before her eyes rolled back and closed. She fell quietly toward the Green Arrow, and he gently placed her in Batman’s arms. All the men had tears streaming down their faces. The forest disappeared, and Superman knew what had happened the instant he saw Ace in Batman’s arms. He was mad at himself for bringing her parents just then, but now they knew. Batman placed her in her parents’ arms, and they sobbed for a long time. The rest of the Royal Flush gang was arrest, and the heroes all went back to Wayne manor.

            Oliver, Barry, Arthur, and Clark all sprinted to their loved ones. Instead of flying back to Metropolis, Clark and Lois flew back to Kent Farms in Smallville to have some pie with John and Martha. Arthur and Mera used Bruce’s pool to find a pathway back to the ocean, so they could see their daughter, Mareena in Atlantis.

            Iris exhaled, “Barry!”

            He couldn’t speak. Barry just pulled his wife into tight embrace. Then he kneeled down and gave her belly two long, sweet kisses for their twins. They had told Oliver and Felicity earlier in the evening that they were naming the twins Joseph Henry and Dawn Nora West-Allen. Dick offered to drive them back to Henry’s place after visiting with Barbara and Commissioner Gordon at the hospital.

            Felicity could see how red her husband’s eyes were, so she pulled him down towards her in the most comforting hug. She pressed a hard kiss right smack on his lips.

            “I love you,” He whispered. She said it back, and he pleaded in a desperate whisper, “We need to go home, and see the boys now.”

            Oliver told Felicity that he need to see them and hear their voices. Felicity’s hands travel through his hair and down his back.

            “I know, Honey. I know.” She whispered, “They’re safe, I promise.”

            They heard Alfred land the Queen Consolidated private jet outside on Bruce’s unused helipad and landing strip in the back of the Wayne estate.

            In a pilot’s uniform, Alfred announced, “Your bird has landed, Mr. and Mrs. Queen. I’ll be your pilot for the evening, and I took the liberty of packing in a variety of chocolate, pumpkin, and banana scones Mrs. Queen liked so much for some in-flight snacks.”

            “You’ll have to email me the recipes,” Oliver told Alfred after emitting a small laugh.

            Felicity said with a cheeky little grin, “Yes, he will.”

            Alfred mentioned in his days as a young lad before he went into service for the Wayne. Those scones were also dubbed his apology scones to his girlfriend. For their little arguments, they would save him from the look, silent treatment, or a night on the couch.

            They got their bags, and Felicity’s wheelchair squared away before boarding the jet. Generally no passengers were supposed to use wi-fi while in mid-flight, but it’s Felicity Megan Queen. She found another way. They Skyped with John, Lyla, Tommy, and Sara. Sara couldn’t wait to show her new princess dress and water gun to her Auntie Lissy and Uncle Ollie. John and Lyla reassured them that both Tommy and things on the homefront were fine.

            Tommy was cooing and all smiley.

            “Daddy and I will be home soon, Tommy.” Felicity told him before she and Oliver blew him a kiss, “We love you.”

            John and Lyla went off to get Tommy and Sara ready for bedtime. Then, Oliver decided to call William, who probably just wrapped his basketball game. William sat on Samantha’s lap with her and Nathan. He sadly told him his team lost, but Samantha mentioned how many points he scored before she playfully mussed the sweaty mop of locks on their son’s head.

            Oliver assured, “You’ll get ‘em next time, Will. Good job.”

            “Yeah like Steph Curry or Shaq or someone else I could think of, if I knew anything about sports,” Felicity added, “And, guess what? Your dad and I will be there next time, no matter what, Buddy.”

            William quickly muttered a yes, and told his stepmom that would give him a couple weeks to teach all about basketball, baseball, professional wrestling, and more. After they were done with their calls, Felicity and Oliver spent more time talking about the kids, scrolling through their photos on their phone, and snacking on scones.

            Alfred wasn’t exactly eavesdropping, but being the only other person on the jet, he couldn’t help but overhear some of the Queens’ conversation. He dropped them off, and Bruce already had a car waiting for Alfred before they landed. On the drive back to Gotham City, sadness and frustration traipsed into his mind when he thought about Bruce.

            Bruce was sitting alone in study, appearing to look at a book. But, Alfred knew he kept staring at one of the last happy family photos of him, Thomas, and Martha. He was sipping some black coffee in a mug when Alfred.

            Alfred knocked, “Thinking of joining…hmm… I believe Mrs. Queen said Mr. Ramon called it the Justice League?”

            “Maybe, but you know I prefer working alone,” Bruce cleared his throat, “And, that’s not really what you came here to tell me, my old friend.”

            Alfred sighed, “They all have families to go home. Master Bruce, I doubt your parents would want spending all your nights in some wretched cave. When will you have a family of your own?”

            A cacophony of voices rang through the hallway that was just outside of Bruce’s study. He knew those voices belonged to Barbara, Dick, and Tim.

            Bruce said, “I found mine.”


	14. Lazy Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this story yesterday. The League of Assassins shot my muse with an arrow, but comments and kudos might help my muse make a full recovery. I also apologize because this chapter's on the short side. However, I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless.

            Sunlight glimmered right on Felicity’ face. Her hand patted around as she looked for her alarm clock. Tommy and Oliver were still asleep, but the clock blinked 8:00AM. Felicity figured William would already be up and ready to start the day.

            “Mmm,” she groaned. “I need coffee.”

            Felicity untangled Oliver’s arms from her waist. It was unlike him to stay asleep later than she did, but the smile on his face made it clear. He was too busy dreaming. She propped herself at the end of the bed, but her wheelchair was a bit too far from her reach.

            A flush of the toilet followed by running water was heard just before William stepped out of the bathroom. He saw his stepmother struggling to get her wheelchair. A quick tap on the door that was left slightly cracked open, and William quietly walked into the bedroom.

            William told her, “Let me help, Felicity.”

            “N-no, it’s okay, Buddy.” Felicity protested in a hushed grunt, “I’ve got it.”

            But, William silently gestured for his stepmother to sit down still on her side of the bed, He undid the wheelchair’s brakes while he was carefully trying not to run over his own foot. He parked it for her.

            He whispered, “Up you go.” Felicity was supporting most her own weight, but she knew William had seen his father do this a countless number of times. So, William gently pressed a supportive hand to her back with another under her arm, just in case.

            “You keep doing that,” she mused. “You’ll be as strong as your dad one day. How ‘bout some breakfast?”

            They made their way out to the open kitchen.

            William explained, “I’m just going to have some cereal and milk?”

            Felicity noticed the way William’s stomach gurgled while he was attempting to reach the Frosted Mini-Wheats from the cupboard.

            “I can make you some eggs instead,” Felicity suggested

            She wheeled herself to a shelf that was across from the kitchen. Felicity thumbed through Oliver’s recipe books, which had his own handwritten recipes, in search of her Bread & Butters cookbook by Tara Guggenheim.

            William couldn’t hide the grimace on his face as he remember the last time his stepmother tried to cook.

            His voice breathed a bit of concern, “Um…Felicity why don’t we just wait for dad before…”

            “No worries,” she waved off before attempting to crack an egg in a bowl, “I’ve been practicing.

            William muttered a hushed, “Oh no.”

            “Felicity Queen,” She heard her husband’s voice still groggily laced with sleep, “You have failed this kitchen multiple times. Drop the egg if you know what’s good for you.”

            With an annoyed huff, Felicity placed the egg back in the carton

            “But if you just let me…” Felicity tried, “Will, Tommy, you like my cooking. Don’t you?”

            Tommy face’s scrunched like when his Aunt Lyla tried to give him lima beans.

            “Yuck,” He finally said after placing a chubby hand to his mother’s cheek.

            “Sorry,” William uttered while he tried to hide his laugh, “Dad, can I go out to shoot some hoops?”

            “Yes, but you’re coming back inside to wash up as soon as breakfast is ready.” Oliver told his son..

            William grabbed a basketball from the garage and he practically sprinted out to the driveway. Oliver seated Tommy in his high chair.

            After Felicity situated herself on the countertop, she flicked a coffee filter at her husband.

            “Well, can at least make the coffee, hot chocolate, and hot milk?”

            Oliver smiled in a kiss, “Remember when you said you’d never bring me coffee?”

            “Hmm…That was over six years ago.” She let herself linger on Oliver’s shirtless torso, “Since then I’ve got a hot guy who cooks. I’m not sure how Curtis feels about when Paul brings over those delicious steak sandwiches.”

            “Hey,” He said playfully, “No pancakes for you then.”

            Tommy raised his little fists, and laughed, “Yay!”

            He somehow knew that meant there would be more of his Daddy’s yummy food to chew and gum through this morning.

            “Excuse you, Thomas Robert, but I like Daddy’s pumpkin pancakes too. Don’t I get some?” Felicity sweetly asked her son.

            Tommy vigorously shook his head, and his parents laughed

            While Oliver was stirring pancake batter and flipping them, he saw that little lip bite out of the corner of his eye, but he choose ignore it. Felicity already brewed a hot cup of simple black coffee for Oliver, just the way he liked it. A sudden chill seeped through the screen of the sliding glass door.

            After Oliver grabbed his green hoodie from the coat closet. He draped it over Felicity, and she brought up the mug to his lips.

            “Hot, hot.” He commented, “But, thank you.”

            “You’re welcome,” She replied while she felt Oliver fiddle with zipper of his hoodie as he let the stack of pancakes cool on the kitchen island. He let out a deep breath as did she when his bare torso was beginning to distract her.

            There was something about when Felicity wore his green hoodie that really got Oliver going and excited for things after breakfast. Sure, he found her sexy in anything or nothing at all. But, the sight of his hoodie overtop her beaker print t-shirt and gray sweat pants, it was definitely working for him. Tommy covered his eyes when he saw his daddy kiss his mama for the third time that morning.

            “Oh N-no, no. the boys are awake,” She warned her husband, then emitted a whispered promise, “But, tonight, I swear I am all yours.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Oliver gruffed out before calling out to his son, “Will breakfast!”

William practically sprinted his way back in the house. He loved the wafting aroma of pumpkin, cinnamon, nutmeg, and hot chocolate that hit his nose. He quickly washed his hands, sat down next to Tommy, and picked up a fork.

After William took a bite of his pancake, he wondered, “Why do these taste different?”

“What do you mean Buddy? I made the same way I usually do.”

Felicity eyed the plate, “Nope, your dad forgot the secret ingredients.”

Felicity wheeled over to the pantry to grab some of William and Tommy’s favorite things. She sprinkled on some mini chocolate chips and drizzled a tiny amount of maple syrup on the side.

Oliver asked, “Better?”

William echoed with a mouthful of pancake, “Better.”

“Yeah, Dad,” She playfully chastised following a soft smack to Oliver’s back, “You can’t forget the maple syrup and chocolate chips.

William and Tommy agreed. Felicity had mentioned maybe there was hope for her yet when it came to the kitchen. Felicity got Tommy changed while William was feeding Walter, and Oliver was washing dishes.

“So it’s Saturday, what do you want to do?”

William suggested, “Ooh can we go to the park?”

“The park sounds good,” Felicity agreed with Tommy slung on her lap in a baby carrier, “Let’s go.”

William went to grab his baseball that he got for his birthday. Oliver grabbed his leather jacket and catcher’s mitt. Felicity zipped Oliver’s green hoodie, which Oliver was happy she was still wearing. He took quite a long look at the gorgeous view when he went over to help his wife fix the zipper on her boot. Felicity picked up Tommy’s diaper bag and Walter’s favorite toy mouse. Oliver and William played catch while Felicity, Tommy, and their cat Walter were sitting on a picnic blanket underneath a tree. Tommy and William had so much fun playing with the grass and hide and seek in the leaves.

Felicity kissed Oliver before he opened the picnic basket filled with pigs in a blanket, mustard, coleslaw, and pumpkin brownies. William was loving the food, especially after playing a fun, but exhausting game of catch with his dad.

“You know Will,” Oliver commented in between bites of his pig in a blanket, “Felicity made these yesterday.”

William gave his stepmom a thumbs up. This Saturday was a perfectly crisp January day for 2019. Since the police run by Liza Warner/Lady Cop were helping Green Arrow and Team Arrow, this allowed Oliver and Felicity to have more quiet normal moments with their family.

In a black Lexus a little mustached man with glasses was making a very discreet phone call. He glanced down at his watch.

“They’re right on time,” He told the person on the other line while he continued observing the family from afar in his rearview mirror.


	15. A Little Less Action, A Little More Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some inspiration from the image Rumer Willis posted on her Instagram yesterday as well as Stephen and Emily's towel impov during Comic Con in a summer 2015 interview with E! News. https://www.instagram.com/p/BADLOR1vhZy/?taken-by=ruelarue

After his usual nightly patrol, Oliver walked into their home, and made his way over to Tommy’s nursery.

Oliver whispered, “Hey.”

“I finally got him to get to sleep,” Felicity whispered back.

Oliver placed Tommy in his crib, and placed Felicity back in her wheelchair.

The dark circles around Felicity’s eyes and the rumbling stomach signaled that Oliver needed to get two, well, make that three things— pepperoni pizza, red wine, and a shoulder rub. Felicity emits a tired sigh as soon as her head hits that cushion. The delicate meaty and cheesy aroma was already starting to make her mouth water. She hears the clinking of a beer bottle against a freshly poured glass of Merlot. The small wet peck on her forehead comforts her just as much as the coolness of the wine glass delicately sneaking its way into her hand.

Her husband mentioned “I’ll be right back with dinner.”

Oliver walks over to the kitchen, before he grabbed two plates and two slices of pizza. They eat dinner in a tired silence, and Felicity scoots her way over onto Oliver’s lap, which was followed by a cranky little whimper. Oliver’s hands instinctively work over the tense knots in her shoulders.

“Oh that feels good,” Felicity moaned while she melted into Oliver’s touch.

She remained uncharacteristically quiet as Oliver’s fingertips skimmed up and down her bare arms. He knew Felicity was tired, but he also knew talking it out would make her feel better. His lips pressed hot intentional little kisses down her neck before they reached her favorite destination, her pulse point. Oliver nipped at that spot on Felicity’s neck slight.

“Hey,” Oliver tried, “Talk to me, please.”

She mewed, “There’s not much to talk about.”

“Felicity,” He tried again while he enunciated every syllable of her name.

Felicity relented, “The company’s flirting with bankruptcy. I got yelled at by Mr. Dennis for going over one day on my legally mandated maternity leave in front of the entire QC board. And, I had to make up some lame excuse to why you weren’t at that meeting because I can’t say you were in a high-speed chase with the Clock King. Now he hates me.”

Oliver corrected, “Well, it sounds like he hates both of us."

“Not helping,” she glared, “I’m surprised he didn’t accuse of nepotism when I signed you on as my Vice President and changed the name back to Queen Consolidated.”

He reminded, “After we got married, and I renounced my candidacy, we both agreed there was more we both needED to do in the light.”

“After Lance died, we needed secret identities again. We needed to make Queen Consolidated a family company again, which is why after I changed my name we started the paperwork for you to rejoin the company again. I know, Honey,” Felicity added.

The continued to talk facts, figures, and solutions.

“You just wanted me to work under you,” Oliver joked while his fingertips feted through his wife’s recently dyed golden locks.

Felicity’s reply was muffled by a couch cushion, “Well, you usually do anyway.”

Oliver propped his wife’s legs up at the end of the couch before he ran to the bathroom. Felicity’s body sank further into the couch, so Oliver had a backup plan to get her to relax.

“Wait here,” He told her.

Of course, she didn’t. She lifted herself back in her chair, and before she even was in the hallway, Felicity heard a strong shut of the bathroom door.

“Rude,” She commented, then knocked, “Oliver, you okay in there? It wasn’t the pizza, was it?”

“No!” Oliver yelled from behind the door, “I’ll be out in a sec.”

Felicity heard the water running and sloshing in the tub. When the door opened, she was delighted to see Oliver shirtless as always. She pushed her wheelchair in the bathroom, and was even more delighted to see the sweet gesture from her husband. The bathroom window over the toilet was adorned with red and green vanilla and jasmine scented candles. There was a nice warm bubble bath drawn in the tub.

Oliver removed Felicity’s polka dot button up, black tank top, dark blue jeans, and brightly colored socks. Felicity’s felt her husband’s arms snake around followed by weightlessness and the comforting warmth of water and bubbles surrounding her nude body.

Felicity sighed, “Oliver, normally I’d ask you to join me, but I’m really tired. And I’m just not in the mood right now. We still need to discuss firing…”

“I know, Baby. I know.” He interrupted, “We’ll talk more about that before Friday morning.”

“Hmm…So, all this is just for me?” She mused.

Oliver admitted, “Well, I have a good view. It’ll definitely keep me awake while we read.”

“Read what?” She wondered.

Oliver quickly ran out of the bathroom, grabbed a book from a shelf in their living room, and sat down on the toilet.

He responded, “Up for a little _Game of Thrones_?”

“Mmm, if I wasn’t already married to you, mister.” Felicity admitted, “I’d want to marry you again right here, right now.”

“I wouldn’t want all of guests seeing us like this,” Oliver commented before he gestured to their lack of attire.

Felicity laughed, and relaxed in the bath. Oliver began reading the first chapter of his wife’s favorite _Game of Thrones_ novels. Felicity and Oliver playfully caressed each others’ thighs. She shivered slightly as the water was getting cold, so Oliver drained the bathtub.

His wife said, “That was nice, but how I am supposed to get this off me now?”

Felicity pointed out the stray bubbles that still blanketed her body.

“Here, I’ll get it,” He suggested with followed by a wry smile on his face.

Before he pointed the showerhead at her, she warned, “Oliver!”

Despite her protest, Oliver lightly sprayed a stream of now ice cold water at Felicity. She shivered a little, but with a fit of giggles, she managed to splash him back a little bit. Oliver was cleaning up their mess when he saw Felicity snag his favorite large green fluffy towel.

“Why do you always have to grab my towel? We have eight of them,” Oliver complained with a hint of a whine.

Felicity reminded, “I would appreciate if you wouldn’t leave this one wet towel on my side of the bed.”

Felicity dried herself off, and Oliver scooped her back up into her wheelchair. She slipped on a sky blue sleeveless night gown while her husband plopped down on his side of the bed, and threw the wet towel overtop the adjacent hamper.

“Feel better?” He asked as Felicity crawled into bed.

She simply responded, “Much.”

They kissed each other good night. The moonlight gleamed from the skylight while Oliver’s arms wrapped his wife’s waist. His smile was met with the feel of her rhythmic soft breathing against his chest. Before he drifted into a realm of slumber, Oliver almost forgot that even in this type of lifestyle, the everyday things could be stressful too. Sometimes they needed a little less action and a little more relaxation.


	16. Like Father, Like Son

            Oliver smiles before the cold beer washes over his lips. He never says this out loud, but the sound of his wife’s laughter is one of his favorite songs. Barry and Hal are too wrapped in talking about how to create a sonic boom in air and on ground.

            With a “come hither” motion of her finger, Felicity asks, “Oliver, come here. Come here.”

            She watches him weave his way around a row of chairs, leans up, and smiles into his kiss.

            Oliver comments, “You look happy.”

            She musters in between giggles, “Watch what Joe and Dawn can do.”

            Iris hands trail below her crop top and over her very pregnant belly.

            “Hey guys. You gonna wake up for Mama?” Iris coos.

            Every watches intently while two little moving limbs physically make little protruding bumps in Iris’ belly. Barry and Hal make their way over to the girls as well. Barry’s hands intertwine with Iris’ as they caress her stomach.

            “Two more weeks to go,” Barry groans.

            Carol wonders, “And, your friend Caitlin is going to deliver the twins?”

            “Really?” Felicity added.

            Barry whispers, “Well, we don’t know if they have superspeed. It’s not like a speed force gene shows up on any of the ultrasounds.”

            Iris bows her back against the chair, “Can labor be super speedy? Because these two are killing me. Felicity, didn’t you say when you had Tommy your labor was only six hours?”

            “And, didn’t you have him in the Fo…” She pauses, “Oliver’s old campaign office.”

            Felicity responds, complete with a pop of the ‘p’, “Yep.”

            After he kisses his wife’s hair, Oliver remembers, “You and John couldn’t look at each other for a week.”

            “Well, it wasn’t exactly in my birth plan,” Felicity retorts, “And you just had to go one last patrol.”

            “But, at least, I made it back in time” Oliver says, “You almost broke my hand. That really…”

            “Woah, woah. Stop right there unless you want to go into labor with the next one.”

            Iris excitedly gives Felicity’s wrist a light smack, “Next one? Do you two have something you want us to tell us?”

            “Oh n-no-no. Not yet anyway,” Felicity immediately sputters out, “I mean, we definitely want another one. But, we’re waiting ‘til Tommy’s older and out of diapers.”

            Oliver’s aware that Barry and Hal keep discreetly checking their phones.

            “Anything you two want to share with us?” Oliver asks. His tone dips down to his Green Arrow voice.

            Felicity squeezes his hand intentionally tighter than usual before she mutters, “Honey, hey we’re all friends here, right?”

            He breathes out an “Uh-huh.”

            “Ollie, it’s just not…” Barry keeps clearing his throat and pauses, “Time yet.”

            He relents, “Well, I hope you two have a plan for whenever this thing of yours is happening.”

            “We do.” Hal assures him, “Why don’t we play one last round?”

            Hal carefully pinches a dart in between his fingers.

            “You’re serious?” Oliver lets out an uncharacteristic, but justified snicker.

            Barry points out, “Hey Flyboy, you do know what they call him?”

            “Green Arrow” Hal whispers, “Green Lantern. We share a favorite color, but not the same skill.”

            “This will be easy.” Felicity laughs, “Oliver never misses.”

            True to form, thanks to his unmatched precision and skill, Oliver shoots three bull’s eyes on a dartboard.

            “Cool.” Hal compliments.

He shoots a dart, and it would’ve missed if he Hal couldn’t materialize a dartboard from his thoughts with his ring. Barry high-fives Hal. Felicity leans up to kiss Oliver’s cheek before she hears her phone buzzing in her purse. Oliver squats down to look at the video alert.

            Carol states, “It sounds like play time’s over, boys.”

            “Damn it. Queen Consolidated’s IT department was just attacked.” Felicity explains.

            Felicity leaves a short stack of twenties and fives before they leave O’Neil’s sports bar and grill. They drive to Oliver’s old mayoral campaign office to get details from Mister Terrific in the lair.

            “What happened?” Oliver questions, “Is everyone, okay?”

            “Yeah,” Curtis reassures, then explains, “Speedy and I got everyone out in time. The IT department was attacked by nanobots. They were feeding on circuit boards and metal like termites to wood.”

            After they all suit up, Flash looks to Green Lantern, “Now?”

            He nods, “Those aren’t just nanobots. They’re nanobots called the Fog set out to destroy every massive corporation in their path.”

            “When you two going to tell us this?” The Green Arrow yells at Flash and Green Lantern

            Oracle echoes with a groan, “Why did you two idiots wait to tell us this? Innocent people could have been seriously hurt, and I know the company insurance plan doesn’t cover injury by nanobot.”

            Green Lantern mentions “We couldn’t just sit there waiting for them. They’d be expecting that.”

            The Green Arrow quietly growled at them while Oracle mutters under her breath the stupidity of not trusting their friends with important information on missions.

            “Okay, do we know who created this Fog?” Mister Terrific gets back to the task at hand.

            “No, but when the Fog attacked STAR labs, I saved this after I accidentally stepped on it.” Flash replies as he hands Oracle an extremely tiny crushed metal bug, “Vibe couldn’t trace it, but maybe Oracle…”

“Maybe,” Oracle smirks smugly. She cracks her knuckles, but the diamonds on her wedding and engagement ring graze her palm. “Ow! I’ve got to stop doing that. It never looks quite as bad ass with these rocks on my finger.”

Green Arrow slaps a bandage on his wife’s small cut.

“Can we find the person that made these things?” Green Arrow orders.

“Um…Weapons like these can be difficult to trace.” Oracle tells them as she eyes every aspect of the broken nanobots, “But, sometimes their signature is literally hardwired on their circuits. See that?”

Mister Terrific figures, “It’s from Stanford. This kind of red circuitry and angular wiring patterns are only used in their Technology development classes.”

“Great,” Green Lantern adds, “But, that still doesn’t tell us who made these freaky tech termites.”

The brief silence was broken with the pitter patter of nails prancing on a keyboard.

Oracle pulls up the digital file, “Professor Ricardo Dennis Ojo was hired as the school’s only Technology Development teacher. He was fired a month ago after a physical assault with a student, and he flew out to Star City yesterday.”

“How do we know these nanobots weren’t made by the students?” Flash asks.

Green Lantern continues, “It says in his employment application that he was rendered legally blind, and uses a special helmet to see.”

“But, this technology is far too advanced for any student to design,” Oracle confirms, “If he’s going after big companies, my guess is that his next stop would be Kord Industries.”

“Mister Terrific, you stay here to help Oracle man the fort,” Green Arrow instructs, “Green Lantern, Flash…”

Flash sighs, “Vibe let one of Kaboom Boomerang’s toys get loose in the testing bay. According to Caitlin, it’s destroying STAR labs, I have to go before the metahumans break out of the pipeline prison.”

“Deathstorm and Killer Frost are making Coast City their spot for one deadly game of couple’s counseling.” Green Lantern explains in a huff.

A red streak zooms past while Green Lantern flies out of the lair.

“I’m sending you a bill for that wall, Jordan!” Oracle yells angrily before Green Lantern flies away.

“Sorry,” He promises. “But, Carol and I are good for it.”

Before Oracle can even suggest a backup plan. Green Arrow leans down and gives her a fleeting kiss, “I’ll be fine. I have you.”

“And me,” Mister Terrific squeaks out cheerfully, and soon is the victim of Oracle’s glare, “I’ll see what I can do about that wall now, Fe…Or…Mrs. Queen.”

Green Arrow gasses up his Ducati to head over to Kord Industries. He zips down to punch in the security key code. As he does so, a glaringly bright red light impedes his vision.

“No super powers, huh?” Ojo taunts.

“I don’t need any,” Green Arrow clarifies, “Ricardo Ojo, you have…”

“Failed this city, I’ve heard that one before from a copycat archer,” Ojo finishes, “It’s Professor Ojo.”

The woosh of a sword cuts the Green Arrow’s line. Green Arrow falls with a thud to floor, but bounces back pretty quickly. After swiftly glancing at the sword out of the corner of his eye, Green Arrows flashes a wry smirk.

“You were in the League of Assassins?” He notes.

“The League,” Oracle says as the worry is clearly evident in her tone, “Speedy’s still dealing with the police at QC. I’m calling in Spartan, I mean the other Green Lantern for backup.”

“Oracle,” Green Arrow interjects, “His head not on straight. He’s not ready.”

Professor Ojo commands, “Shut up, and fight me, boy!”

The two men engage in a masterful battle of martial arts. Professor Ojo lost his sight, yet that means his other senses have only become stronger. The helmet that enables Professor Ojo to see again slightly only works in his favor. The training from the League is also useful. However, they still match each other blow for blow. Green Arrow uses one of his magnetic arrows in an attempt to gain an upper hand.

Green Arrow tiredly gasps, “Damien wasn’t the only one with tricks up his sleeve.”

“Ra’s’ taught you well,” Ojo laughs, “But, I’ve had dark knights fall at my feet. It’s men like you that I despise. Normal men that they are honorable enough to save innocent people, but guess what? You’re not.”

During Ojo’s short monologue, Green Arrow tries to grab the Swiss army knife from his grasp. Ojo struggles, but the Green Arrow felt the searing pain of the knife breaking through the flesh and muscle in his arm. He groans, and Ojo senses another opportunity. The same knife now lunges towards the Green Arrow’s neck. He purposefully shuts off the com.

“Green Arrow, Oliver…Oliver, answer me.” Oracle pleads as she hears nothing but static and white noise on the other end.

A cocktail of worry, anger, and relief sweep across her face when she hears John on the other line.

In between spewing chunks, John announces, “Ugh, I still need time to get used to this whole flying thing. Don’t worry, Oracle. I’ll always be there to save his ass.”

“Not if I beat his first,” she grumbles.

Mister Terrific repeats Green Arrow’s sentiment, “He’ll be fine.”

“He shut the com off on purpose, Curtis!” Felicity practically growls at him.

Curtis shoots her a knowing look before he scoots closer. She sighs in defeat as her head snuggles against the Fair Play label on his suit’s jacket.

John uses the power in his ring to form a tractor beam, which sends the knife flying out of Ojo’s reach before he can deliver a fatal. Green Arrow swiftly tackles Ojo to the ground while John blocks Ojo’s special helmet and takes care of six little nanobots Ojo released earlier. They find a net to confine Ojo while he waits for the SCPD.

John applies pressure to Oliver’s stab wound.

“Thank you,” Oliver grunts, “It looks like you’re getting use to the new suit and ring.”

John concedes, “Well, there’s still a few things I’ve got to work on, so maybe it’s about time to head down to Coast City and take Hal up on his offer.

John gives Oliver and his Ducati an interesting and bumpy lift back to the lair.

As soon as those elevator doors slid, Curtis says rapidly, “I’ve got to get home to Paul. I tell him not to worry, but he does.”

“And, I’ve got to get home to my girls,” John adds.

They wish they could use the Speed Force to get in the elevator faster, but they manage to leave Oliver and Felicity alone in enough time. Oliver knows his wife well enough to know that she would be pissed off at him. But, if he could just have some time to explain his point of view. He thinks Felicity pushes her wheelchair closer to him for a hug, yet the tires trampling his feet lead him to believe otherwise.

Oliver’s butt becomes harshly reacquainted with a leather chair since his wife shoved him on it. He and Felicity used to love that leather chair, especially when they built the place together. Zippers are being undone and his black t-shirt follows the top half of his suit. Felicity throws them down in a brash heap on the floor. Oliver’s eyes falter down to the first aid kit, and before he could say anything, Felicity already starts working on the stitches in his arm.

“Ow! Baby,” He winces, “Lissy I didn’t think…”

“You only call me Lissy when you feel guilty,” Felicity interrupts, then points out, “I definitely don’t feel like talking about this right now.”

“But…”

“We’ll talk about it when we get home,” She tersely agrees.

The drive home is most silent with the exception of a call from Raisa wondering when they would be home since it would soon be Tommy’s bedtime. They got back in just enough time to read Tommy a story, tuck him in, and give him a good night kiss. Oliver’s eyes gleam with a slight mixture of curiosity and desperation. After they get into the bedroom, Oliver and Felicity change into their pajamas. Oliver sits down on his side of the bed as he waits for Felicity’s lead. Instead, she just ends up intensely brushing her hair while grumbling to herself.

Oliver sees quite the blonde clump of locks tangled up in that brush. He gently places it down on his night stand. “Felicity, you start.”

After that, it’s like the anger and worry erupted out of her like lava in a volcano.

“How could you shut off the com?” She begins, “How could you think I wouldn’t know what you were doing? How could you be so stupid to think that I don’t know when you do that, it’s bad?”

“Hey,” He says calmly, “I just didn’t want you to worry, and if I had ended up getting hurt worse than I did, I didn’t want you to have to listen to that. We’re a team, and I shouldn’t have left you out like that. I love you.”

“As your wife. As _just_ your wife.” Felicity shoots back.

Oliver wonders, “What?”

She reminds him, “I don’t doubt that you love me. I love you too, but I need your respect as your partner equally in our life, our marriage, and our mission. I’m just as much a part of this as you, Thea, and John. I need to stay in the loop, so I can help you, no matter how bad it gets.”

“I know, Honey.” He whispers as he pulls her in for a hug, “I’m so sorry, and from now on the com stays on.”

“Good,” Felicity says as tears prod her eyes, “Because I love you, and we have a life together, and a son. I just can’t imagine raising him alone…I can’t lose you. _We_ can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” Oliver reassures, “I promise. C’mere, Baby.”

Despite his recent arm injury, Oliver pulls his wife into a tight him. Regardless of her tears, she plants a messy kiss on her husband’s lips. Right after he takes out her ponytail, they heard static on the monitor.

It’s followed by Tommy uttering, “Mama…Dada.”

Oliver and Felicity compose themselves, and head over to Tommy’s nursery. They find their son, happily awake while he stands smiling in his crib with a devilish little grin on his face.

His mother playfully gasps, “You’re supposed to be in bed, little mister. It’s night time.”

“No mama.” He responds quickly with a small laugh.

His dad corrects, “Yes. It’s bedtime now.”

Oliver gently lays his son back down in his crib, and gives him his favorite red blanket. Felicity runs her fingers through his hair as Tommy falls asleep again.

She muses, “Like father, like son. That always works with you.”

He laughs in a hushed tone before they both smile into a kiss. Then, they leave the door ever-so-slight ajar as Oliver and Felicity leave their son’s room and go back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit writing this one, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos save my muse and inspiration from getting an arrow through the heart. Did anyone catch the DC Easter eggs?


	17. Welcome to Nevada, Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes back to when Felicity was 24 weeks pregnant with Tommy. My muse visited me late in the day with this one, so I didn't edit this at all. Kudos and comments make me happy. I hope you enjoy this one.

            “I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Felicity complained, “My God! This dress makes me look fat, and I’m only going to get bigger.”

            Oliver spotted his wife practically tugging her lavender maternity dress harshly.

            “You’re pregnant. You loved that dress when you bought it,” He pointed out, “You look hot.”

            “Thank you, but that doesn’t help,” she murmured into his chest.

            “Well, Hon you always look good. But, I mean you look _literally_ hot. You’re all sweaty.” Oliver said before he threw her a small white towel.

            Felicity sighed, “Welcome to Nevada, Babe. Any news from John, Thea, or Curtis?”

            “Nope. Just your usual petty thefts. But, Liza’s got that handled.” Her husband replied after checking his phone.

            She twisted the rings on her finger, bit her lip, and asked, “Remind me again why I agreed to do this. I hated high school.”

            “I know,” Oliver remembered, “But, you said you wanted a chance to see your mom before Tommy’s born. She mentioned your high school reunion, and you know when she has a plan that she doesn’t take no for answer.”

            She grumbled, “I should have just suggested anytime after this. I’m still able to take the jet for another twelve weeks. I’m not looking forward to going.”

            He ran his fingers through her hair, “It probably won’t be that bad. Now go get changed. We told your mom we’d stop by to see her new place before we head over to your reunion.”

            Felicity moaned in disappointment, grabbed a black dress, and wheeled herself in their hotel bathroom.

            Forty minutes later just as the sun was setting, their Porsche pulled up to a tall brown apartment complex.

            After six floors and a ding of an elevator, Felicity told her husband, “You promise not to laugh at any of my old photos.”

            “Hey,” He smiled, “Did you see my hair in those old family photos?”

            “What photos?” She mused with a grin.

            Oliver answered, “Oh, stop protecting Thea. I know she showed you those at the engagement party.”

            Felicity playfully said, “Maybe she did, and maybe she didn’t.”

            She pressed a hand to her belly, and said she pleads the fifth on their son.

            Oliver couldn’t even knock on the door, before the door flew open, and his smile was followed by a familiar happy squeal.

            “There they are, my beautiful girl and my handsome son-in-law” Donna greeted, “Come in. Come in.”

            She led them into her one bedroom apartment. Ever since Felicity left for college and Quentin passed away, that little two bedroom apartment just felt much too empty. Donna decided to downsize to a one bedroom apartment within walking distance of her waitressing job at the casino.

            “Hey Mama,” Felicity said as she leaned up to kiss her mother’s cheek, “This looks nice and cozy.”

            “Yeah, it’s perfect for you,” Oliver commented.

            Felicity shoved the bed of pullout couch gently back in its place before Oliver pulled her on his lap.

            “It’s perfect for my new friend too,” Donna mentioned while she began walking over to the bedroom.

            She worried while she turned to face the wall, “Oh god, oh god.” She silently prayed it wouldn’t be some Jewish Bruce Willis look alike of a cabana boy her mother picked up at work. It had only been about seventeen months since Quentin died, but Felicity knew her mother. Donna was quite friendly to anyone who came in contact with her, and she gave her heart away way too quickly for Felicity’s liking.

            “Felicity, I think it’s fine.” Her husband whispered in reassurance as his hands rested on her neck.

            “Felicity Megan,” Her mother scoffed.

            Felicity finally turned around when she heard the slight sloshing of water.

            Donna pointed out, “I just wanted to show you my new goldfish. His name’s Larry. What did you think I was going to show you?”

            “Nothing,” Felicity responded rapidly before her gaze drifted over to her left. She spotted some yummy challah bread.

            “Felicity, you always were a horrible liar,” Her mother reprimanded, “Don’t make me lecture you in front your husband and my grandson. Here.”

            She put Larry down on the counter, and snookered a slice of Challah bread along with hot milk. Hot milk and challah bread were a staple in Felicity’s childhood. They comforted her after a bad day. Donna also cut up a slice for Oliver, and already stuck a piece of in his mouth some butter.

            “Mmm. I see why she likes this,” Oliver told Felicity and Donna while he chewed, “Felicity hasn’t been into sharing food lately.”

            Donna recalled, “Pregnancy cravings hit hard, huh? When I was in my second trimester with this one all I wanted was licorice.”

            “So, that explains your love of licorice,” Oliver remarked to his wife as a small wry smile etched across his face.

            “Little guy give you any trouble on the flight?” Donna wondered.

            Felicity discussed her incessant need to pee every half hour, and her one instance of “afternoon sickness” during their trip.

            Felicity twisted her husband’s hand to look at his watch, “I guess we should be going. The reunion starts at six.”

            “So soon,” Donna pouted, “I’ve got pictures.”

            Oliver said, “We’ve got time.”

            Felicity groaned in protest. Donna showed Oliver Felicity’s yearbook from Valley High school. She was beginning to experiment with that whole cyber goth look. The dark hair with dark blue streaks and pale makeup still surprised Oliver. But, he didn’t say anything negative about it, and he didn’t dare to laugh. Again, his hairstyles in his younger days were something else. Just before they left, Donna showed Oliver some of Felicity’s naked baby pictures of her bathing in the sink and crawling on neon pink, soft, fluffy rug.

            As they were driving, his wife gritted out, “Ooh she had to break out the baby pictures.”

            “I think you looked adorable.” He reassured, but noticed Felicity’s unhappy expression, “Enough with the pouty face, we’re almost there.”

            Oliver found a handicapped spot, parked the Porsche, and grabbed Felicity’s chair.

            “Last chance to make a break for it,” Felicity cleared her throat.

            He repeated, “It will be fine.”

            Felicity simply moaned in response. As soon as she saw a familiar redhead, who wore way too much Chanel No. 5 perfume. She ducked down to look at her boots, but the girl spotted her beforehand.

            “Oh my gosh. No Kissy Lissy. I mean…Lissy. Is this your Porsche-a. It’s Jessica, Jessica Nicholson.”

            Oliver walked around to the passenger seat with Felicity’s chair after Felicity muttered an annoyed “Hi” to Jessica.

            “Woah who’s the hottie?” Jessica practically drooled before she reach out _accidentally_ touch Oliver’s chest, “Wait a sec? Is that Oliver Queen. You brought _Oliver Queen_ as your plus one?”

            He grabbed Jessica’s hand and politely shook it with his left hand purposefully, “It’s nice to meet you.”

            She squealed in disbelief, “No way! You’re _married_ to _Oliver Queen_.”

            “Yes.” Felicity responded quickly after flashing her rings, “Hon, we should probably get inside before all the food’s gone.”

            Felicity scooted and slid right into her chair. They definitely a mixture of reactions. There were many condolences for her paralysis, congratulations on her wedding and bun in the oven, and whispers about how she became CEO of Queen Consolidated. Oliver suggested they could still grab a bite to eat together while they enjoy listening to music.

            After Felicity was called No Kissy Lissy for the umpteenth time that night, she abrasively wheeled herself out of the gym. All the mentions from people about how she was in the AV Club, Tech Department, and Future Scientists of America meant she had it. Oliver had chosen to ignore all the negative, but he could see how enough was enough.

            Oliver suggested as he ran after her, “Hey, hey, you were right. Let’s just go back to the hotel, order a movie, and grab a bowl of ice cream.

            Felicity ranted angrily about why she was nicknamed No Kissy Lissy. She was a virgin until her freshman year of college. In that moment Felicity felt like she was fourteen again, and she also felt like the biggest dork. Her pregnancy hormones made her tear up a bit.

            She sniffed, “Remember to get the mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

            He pressed a kiss to her lips, “Whatever experiences you had to go through made you into the amazing woman I know today. I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

            Oliver whispered, “Besides I love that I got to be your last first kiss and your last first time. So, it’s not that bad right?”

            “Maybe,” She joked as he got a giggle out of her.

            They drove off, snuggled up on the couch, fed each other spoonfuls of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and watched _Star Wars_. Felicity was proud whenever Tommy kicked to the epic battle scenes with Darth Vader, and Oliver fell asleep as Tommy was kicking his parents’ hands.


	18. Honey, I'm Home!

            The pitter and patter of rain dripped down from the windows, Thea and Felicity were about to enjoy a couple of nice cups of hot cocoa.

            Thea eyes drifted down to the mug, “No marshmallows?”

            “Sorry,” Felicity commented with a slight shrug of her shoulders, “We’re all out.”

            “Mama! Aunt T!” Tommy interrupted.

            “What?” The Queen ladies asked in unison.

            In between laughs the eighteen month old adamantly said, “My kitty.”

            Tommy was thoroughly enjoying being chased by his cat Walter. He also loved to play hide and seek with him, peek-a-boo, and tossing him the occasional squeaky mouse toy.

            Before her son almost tripped over the rug, Felicity snatched him by the end of his red long sleeve t-shirt. She gasped, “Tommy, you be careful, please. You could’ve fallen and hurt yourself.”

            “Okay Mama,” he agreed before he climbed up on his mother’s wheelchair to give her a kiss on the cheek.

            Thea heard the door being unlocked, and figured it would just be Ollie and Will coming in from little league practice.

            “Honey, I’m home!” Oliver and Will announced together. William, Tommy, and Felicity’s laughter were sounds that could make Oliver have this instant grin on his face.

            “What was that?” Oliver asked playfully.

            “Dad, you always say that after practice.” The eleven year old teased, “It’s so cliché.”

            His dad mentioned, “Yeah, well, you need to hit the showers and get cleaned up before your mom and Nathan pick you up for the weekend.”

            After William wiped the sweaty back of his neck he sighed, “Dad, do I have to go with mom and Nate this weekend?”

            “Yep.” Oliver reminded, “You know your mother wants to take you to her family reunion before she announces her engagement, so shower now.”

            “Yes, sir.” William grumbled while he walked past his stepmom toward the bathroom.

            “Hey Bud,” Felicity wondered, “How was practice?”

            William responded with a simple, “Eh…”

            Felicity had seen that expression before on Oliver’s face. Before she could ask anything else, her breath was met with the loud slam of the bathroom door. Oliver and Felicity heard Fall Out Boy’s _“Novocain”_ blaring from waterproof tablet they had mounted on the wall by the towel rack.

            Oliver noticed Felicity look at him like it was something she had said.

            Oliver sighed in slight annoyance toward his son’s now rude behavior, “Welcome to preteen years, Hon.”

            His wife wondered, “Why he’d go from happy to mopey faster than Barry after he had those Flash espressos? Practice not go well?”

            “No. That went great,” He answered. “He’s just not too happy about having to go to Samantha’s family reunion this weekend.”

            “Mmm,” she mewed, “I’m sure he’ll find something. Hi”

            Felicity tilted her head up. Of course she expected their kiss hello.

            Before he gave a small peck Oliver said, “Sorry. Hi.”

            “When will Samantha and Nathan be here to pick up William?” Felicity inquired while looking at the clock on her cell phone, “I have to get Tommy down for a nap.”

            “Already taken care of,” Thea interjected after she came down from Tommy’s room, “Little dude was practically falling asleep on the couch.”

            “They’ll be here in about a half hour. Oliver replied. Fall Out Boy’s _“Going Down Swinging”_ was heard in the bathroom. He knocked, “William Connor, you turn that down. Your brother’s taking a nap.”

            The showerhead was shut off followed by the tablet.

            William muttered insincerely, “Sorry, Dad.”

            Oliver was about to say something, but was stopped by Felicity.

            “Let it go,” She shushed while she pressed a finger to his lips.

            William was finishing up his English essay after he got dressed. Ten minutes later, Samantha and Nathan had arrived at the Queen home. They had a bite of a couple chocolate chip and sugar cookies with two cups of coffee.

            “So Thea, you excited for the family reunion?” Nathan asked her. He’d only seen her a few times in over the past two years.

            Thea inquired after she nearly spit out her coffee, “Excuse me?”

            “The family reunion is for both the Claytons and Davises” Samantha clarified, “Nathan and your boyfriend Alex are cousins. Didn’t he ever mention anything?.”

            “No,” Thea answered. Her tone was blanketed with curiosity. “He never mentioned any cousins or anything about a family reunion.”

            “Uh-oh.” Felicity uttered, louder than she intended it to be.

            “Hon.” Oliver pointed out after he pressed a hand to her shoulder.

            Thea’s phone buzzed, and she read aloud. “I didn’t want to subject you to all my family, but they really want to meet my girlfriend. Up for a trip to San Francisco this weekend.”

            “Sure,” she hesitantly texted back.

            Alex wrote back, “Great. Get packing. We leave tomorrow morning.”

            “Okay, great.” Nathan commented, “See you then.”

            Once William was done writing his essay, he glumly kicked his duffel bag out toward his mother.

            She assured as it followed a sigh, “William, you’ll have fun. I promise.”

            “No I won’t, mom,” He groaned.

            Thea kneeled down toward her nephew, and told him, “I guess I’m going to. Alex and Nathan are cousins.”

            William’s eyes gleamed with hope. “Yes!” He exclaimed before he fist bumped his aunt.

            “Well, that was quick,” Samantha laughed, then instructed, “Say goodbye to your dad, brother, and your stepmom please.”

            Everyone exchange their hugs and goodbye. As they were leaving, Oliver noticed something strange. Nathan had the remains of dark powder dusted on his hands along with a few scratches.

            Oliver asked his wife, “Did Nathan seem a little off to you?”

            “A little, but maybe he’s not sleeping well.” She waved off, “Don’t worry about it.”

            “But…”

            “Hello,” Tommy greeted. “Daddy me up!”

            Before Tommy could even raise his arms, Felicity leaned down to whisper something in Tommy’s ears. Tommy laughed as a devilish smirk crossed his face.

            “Uh-oh,” Oliver smiled, “Tackle time?”

            Tommy yelled, “Yeah!”

            He launched himself into his father’s arms knocking him on the floor.

            Felicity kept chanting in the midst of giggles, “Get daddy.”

            “Oh,” Oliver squeaked after Tommy accidentally kicked him in the Queen family jewls. He composed himself quickly, “No so fast.”

            Oliver lifted Tommy straight up above him in the air

            “Ah!” Tommy let out a giddy shriek, “Mama help!”

            Felicity wheeled herself over before she wrapped her hands around Tommy underneath Oliver’s grip.

            “I gotcha.” Felicity laughed, then squealed, “Hey.”

            Oliver pulled her down to the floor. She pressed a hard kiss on his laps that literally left him breathless, considering the fact that she knees slammed right into his abs. Tommy covered his eyes with his hands, but opened them while he heard Walter meow. Walter licked Tommy’s hands. Felicity and Oliver wiped his hands. Then, they both tickled their son. They had fun playing on the floor until Oliver had to prepare dinner.

            The next day in foggy San Francisco, Thea, Samantha, and William had just come from the park and seeing the new Flash and Green Arrow statues at the modern art museum.

            Samantha called out to Nathan, “Honey, I’m home!”

            “Alex!” Thea added as they were walking out to the backyard of the Nathan’s uncle’s house.

            Back in Star City, Felicity and Oliver had to spend a bit of their morning going over the finances for QC.

            “Malcolm even changed his e-mail to '[RasAlGhoul@gmail.com'](mailto:RasAlGhoul@gmail.com),” Oliver commented.

            Felicity frowned, “That’s definitely not secure.”

            She read Malcolm’s email, “Come to the Foundry now. You and Glasses bring your bondage outfit and sex toys, I’ve got news.”

            Felicity shuddered disgustedly at Malcolm’s sense of humor.

            “Thea’s in danger, and I swear if anything happens to my daughter, I’m going after you, Oliver.” He continued

            While Felicity was trying to get ahold of their part time nanny Raisa, so she could babysit Tommy, Oliver muttered as if Malcolm was there, “She’s my sister, you idiot!”

            “Raisa will be here in a few minutes. Let’s go!” Felicity instructed.

            Oliver grabbed his suit from their weapons/panic room as Felicity grabbed her tech before Tommy was even awake.

            Something was off, and Thea could sense it just like her brother. She protectively stood in front of Samantha and William. The rest of the Claytons were nowhere to bed found, but the Davis men all stood like soldiers in uniform. The men had all changed from their earlier attire They had matching all black suits, white shirts, and black ties.

            Nathan greeted with an evil smile, “Hello Speedy.”

            “Take them,” Alex ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting that? Kudos and comments make me happy. They also keep my muse from getting hit with an arrow.


	19. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when they found out the sex of the baby

            Felicity couldn’t see it, but she knew Oliver’s had the biggest grin plastered on. Their hands gravitated towards each other before they took the elevator to Dr. Greig’s office. The scent of perfume samples tickled her nose while she was flipping through an old _Wired_ magazine. As usual, Oliver’s hand guarded their precious gift while he was multitasking by looking at new recipes for various Italian dishes.

            After they waited forty-five minutes, a nurse finally called out, “Felicity Queen?”

            Oliver couldn’t undo her brakes fast enough, and judging by his wife’s happy giggle, he knew she couldn’t wait either.

            “Don’t look,” Felicity warned her husband after she rolled up onto the scale.

            “Perfect,” Their nurse commented, “Dr. Grieg will see you shortly.”

            “You think we’ll get to find out the sex today?” Oliver asked.

            “Well, if the baby continues to be stubborn like his/her daddy, maybe not.” Felicity laughed a little, “But, I hope so.”

            Felicity loved the look in Oliver’s eyes. No one else in the world had ever looked at her like that. Since she became pregnant, that special look in his brilliant blue eyes became different. It was more intense. His eyes exuded such a loving warmth and protectiveness. The smile lines on his face deepened. The wet brush of his stubble contrasted against her crushed red velvet lipstick.

            “Hello,” Dr Grieg greeted after the door creaked open.

            During the appointment they covered the usual, weight gain, diet, nutrition, vitamins, symptoms, and precautions to take just in case Felicity’s delivery became difficult. Some paralyzed mothers could often deliver naturally, but with any labor, certain unexpected complications could arise during delivery.

            Felicity sighed as she was feeling her child’s nonstop movement, “Ooh Baby definitely takes after daddy.”

            “Moira was like that as well,” Dr. Grieg remembered.

            After he noticed Felicity’s puzzled gaze on him, Oliver clarified, “Dr. Diane Greig delivered both Thea and me. She, Jessica Danforth, and my mother were all friends. Didn’t I ever mention that to you, Hon?”

            Felicity shook her head, and let out a small gasp since the cool gel for the ultrasound was being slathered on her belly. Oliver pressed a kiss to her hair before Felicity let herself melt into Oliver’s arms.

            “Is the baby okay?” Felicity inquired as the silence made her heart beat mimic Oliver’s during a mission.

            Dr. Grieg’s serene smile assured, “Mmmhmm, height and weight are on target. We’ve got a strong, healthy heartbeat, and proper development and growth rate.”

            “Good,” Oliver replied.

“I think we may be able to find out the sex of the baby today.” Dr. Grieg noted while she slid the ultrasound wand over Felicity’s belly, “Would you two like to know?”

Felicity quickly answered, “Yes,” for both of them.

The baby shifted clearly revealing the sex.

Dr. Grieg stated, “It’s a boy.”

“Honey, is he mooning us?” The question to her husband was punctuated with the outburst of a giggle.

He laughed, “Uh-huh. I guess he was just waiting for the right time. Oh he’s going to be trouble.”

Felicity got redressed before Oliver led them out to the hospital parking lot. After he stored Felicity’s wheelchair in the back of their Range Rover, he heard the whirring sound the passenger seat before the engine drowned out that noise.

“Mmm, I would’ve been happy either way” Felicity sleepily mentioned, “But, I’m so glad he’s a boy since we’ve already the name picked out.”

“Still okay with that decision?” Her husband wondered.

“Of course, it just makes sense,” His wife commented, “You didn’t want an Oliver Jr. There’s no way we’d name him Cooper, Sheldon or Noah. Thomas Robert is perfect for him.”

The diamonds on Felicity’s ring finger grazed Oliver’s lips before they drove out on their way to Queen Consolidated.

Oliver questioned, “I wonder if he’ll like his name.”

“Let’s ask him,” Felicity before her fingers danced her over her stomach, “What do you think? Thomas Robert sound good to you.”

Felicity felt the prodding of two little kicks against her hand.

“Daddy and I take that as a yes,” she cooed.

The traffic light still signaled red. Oliver’s left’s drifted over to his wife’s belly, and their fingers tangled up together like one of Walter’s favorite yarn balls.

Oliver added, “Mommy and I are happy you like it, Tommy.”

Oliver’s eyes had a slightly wet sheen over them since he son kicked harder at the mention of his nickname, Tommy. Felicity knew he would never forget his namesake, and this was very special for them in order to honor Tommy Merlyn’s memory.

After her least favorite meeting of the day, the one when her avocado chicken salad made a merger with the toilet bowl, Felicity brushed her teeth and pushed her chair over to the couch at turtle pace. She felt weightlessness as her husband placed her right on the usual butt imprint that was concaved into the couch. That was followed by the cool refreshing fizzy pop of a lemon lime carbonated water being opened up for her.

“Honey,” Felicity began to say.

“No chicken tonight?” He guessed, “How about breakfast for dinner?”

She nodded. Oliver whipped up a turkey omelet with lean turkey and just egg whites over a mix of steamed vegetables, sautéed kale with pumpkin seeds, and an onion pancake. He was always such an attentive husband, and Felicity knew he would be as just as amazing a dad to Tommy as he is to William. While they ate dinner in a relaxed silence, Felicity’s pregnancy glow was as bright as the light, Oliver claimed Felicity had always added to his life. She laughed at Oliver’s disgusted face after he snuck a swig of her coconut water from the fridge.

She scoffed playfully, “Hey! I thought you hated coconuts. Put that back.”

“Alright, alright. Sorry.” Oliver grimaced at the taste that still lingered on his tongue, “It’s been twenty weeks of that and licorice, I still don’t get why you love coconut.”

“It’s sweet,” Felicity explained, “And coconut is good for Tommy too.”

“If you so, Honey” Her husband mused, “Oh, I almost forgot this package came in the mail from your mom.”

“Oh lord, I hope she didn’t go too crazy on spoiling her grandson already,” she prayed.

While Oliver’s Swiss army knife sliced open the package, he reminded his wife, “It’s your mom. Of course she went baby crazy.”

Felicity just had to laugh at all the stuff her mother had got for the baby. The large box had an array of various blankets, Vegas and World’s Hottest Grandma’s onesies, a little Ugly Hanukkah hoodie, dice pacifiers, and a baby bottle that looked like a mini Absolut vodka bottle.

Felicity groaned after hearing the case smack against the hardwood floor, “Ugh, I wish I hadn’t taught my mom to convert her VHS tapes to DVD and Blueray.”

“I think we should watch it my little sunshine,” Oliver smiled teasingly as he noted the title.

Oliver felt Felicity’s side eye bore into him after that comment, but with an exasperated “Okay,” she agreed to watch the DVD that her mother had mailed them. The film was a bit grainy, but clear enough to see. The audio was a little garbled, so her mom added captions. Donna was heavily pregnant with Felicity. Her eyes squeezed shut at her mom’s awfully big perm, bright makeup, and tight yellow dress. Donna had told Felicity that when her nursery was finished that’s when they decided on her name, Felicity Megan Kuttler. Donna would later changed Felicity’s surname to her, Smoak, before Felicity started school.

 _My Little Sunshine_ was playing on the stereo in the background, and a not-so-familiar figured entered the shot and danced with her mother. They danced, and Felicity couldn’t remember a time when she saw her parents so happy together.

Tears hotly prodded her eyes, and they began to blur her vision. She whimpered softly, “Dad,”

Oliver immediately snatched the remote out of his wife’s hand as if it was a gun, and turned off the TV.

“Hey,” He whispered to her while his arms hooked around her waist, “It’s okay.”

“Promise me.” Felicity pleaded with erratic breaths, “Promise us.”

He gently titled her head, and looked straight into his wife’s glistening blue eyes.

Oliver adamantly said, “Just so you, Tommy, and any of our future kids know, I promise I’m never leaving.”

“Okay. Okay,” She sighed, “I just…”

“I need you too.” Her husband admitted, which followed by a kiss, She deepened it when her tongue entered his mouth. She pressed her back harder against his torso.

Felicity sighed, “I love you.”

She had though about sex on the couch, but she was just too worn out. When Oliver's hands ghosted over her body, his touches were met with loud snores. He laughed, turned on the news, pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek before he let the fire die down.


	20. Fiance Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a touch of writer's block, so I did something a bit different with this one. I'm nowhere near as good as @LostOlicityScenes as writing in script format. But, I hope you enjoy my Friday ficlet.

FELICITY: Oliver, I'm not going to make any progress if you keep carrying me around like a sack of potatoes. [gets up from her wheelchair by herself]

OLIVER: Hon, be careful.

FELICITY: No! I need a shower. I wreak of hospital Jello, antiseptic wipes, and sweat [has trouble sitting on shower chair/starting the shower]

OLIVER: Need a spongebath nurse?

FELICITY: [No BS, mister face]

OLIVER: Done [hands his fiance a towel]

FELICITY: [wraps it around herself, gets back in wheelchair, grunts] You can't coddle me.

OLIVER [sighs] Felicity, you still need to take it easy. Dr. Kiner said...

FELICITY: I know what Dr. Kiner said. I just. I don't want help. I know this is going to be adjustment for us, but I need time to figure this out.

OLIVER: [caresses her hair] I don't want you to aggravate any of your incisions. We'll figure this out together, but I can't help you if you won't me.

FELICITY: [bites lip] I understand that. We just need to find another way.

OLIVER [smiles] We always do. I love you.

FELICITY: I love you too.

 


	21. Mama & Daddy's Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm not as good as writing in script format as @LostOlicityScenes, but I'm trying something different. This chapter is inspired by the image I made earlier, even though the show clearly uses Windows phones, I thought this would be cute.

 

FADE IN

INT. –FELICITY AND OLIVER’S HOME- MIA’S NURSERY, DAYTIME

We pan into see Felicity sitting with Tommy and Mia in arm chair. Felicity hums _Hush Little Baby_. Close up on Mia.

MIA: [coos]

TOMMY: [looks up at Felicity]

I help you, Mama.

THEA (O.S.) [Snaps a photo of the trio]

FELICITY [whispers to Thea]”

Ooh, send me that one.

TOMMY [shushes]:

Shh… Baby sister is sleeeeeping, Aunt T.

THEA: [laughs quietly]

Sorry, Buddy. [sends Felicity a text.]

FELICITY: [smiles]

Pan over to Tommy, who gently strokes down his sister’s forehead to the bridge of her nose. Within a few short minutes, the silence is broken with the baby’s soft snores.

TOMMY: [cheers softly, complete with fist pump].

Yay, mama. Baby sister sleeping now.

FELICITY [kisses Mia’s forehead]

Shh…

THEA: [walks over]

I’ll put Mia in her crib.

Thea does just that (O.S). Tommy jumps off his mother’s lap, and she lifts herself back in her wheelchair. The three Queens exit the nursery.

 

INT. HALLWAY- DAYTIME-LATER

Tommy runs to his mother’s chair lift. Felicity reaches for the armrest.

TOMMY (beats)

Wait, mama I do it. [lifts up armrest, as Felicity lifts herself in, Thea folds up the seat of Felicity’s chair] (off Thea.)

Focus on Tommy’s pleading face and big blue eyes.

FELICITY [caresses her son’s cheek]:

Yes, you can push the button now.

TOMMY [presses button on armrest, chair folds up in metal briefcase]:

Cool.

THEA:

Did Curtis design that?

FELICITY [holds down button on lift as it whirs down the stairs]:

Nope that was all Cisco’s idea.

Once they get downstairs, Felicity gets back in her wheelchair while Thea’s phone beeps.

THEA [reads text]:

Oh, it’s Roy. He wants me to meet him at Verdant. You good?

FELICITY [nods]:

Say hi to Roy for us.

INT.-LIVING ROOM= MIDDAY

Thea hugs her sister-in-law and nephew. Follow Tommy running to the living room window while he watches his Aunt T leave. He waves as he spots her red mini Cooper on their street.

TOMMY [looks and runs back to his mother]:

Need help, mama?

FELICITY: [rustles his hair, smiles]

Nope. I’m just going to text Daddy, and then I’ll go grab us some lunch.

TOMMY [unable to hide his disgusted expression, hesitates]:

‘Kay.

FELICITY [scoffs]:

Don’t worry, mister. Daddy made it. He made a PB&J for you and a Turkey avocado sandwich for me.

Tommy breathes a sigh of relief before he runs to his toy box to play with his _Star Wars_ , Flash, and Green Arrow hand-me-down actions figures. Felicity plops herself on the couch across from Tommy, pulls her phone out of a side compartment of her wheelchair. A messaging screens pops up as Felicity and Oliver are texting back and forth with each other.

FELICITY {POV, smiles]

Tommy’s getting to be such a big boy now.

OLIVER:

Ugh, I’m still in a meeting at QC. What did I miss?

FELICITY:

He help me put Mia down for her nap [texts Oliver Thea’s recently snapped photo]

OLIVER:

Tell him Daddy says, “Good job, Buddy”. I’ll be home in time for dinner tonight. Love you.

FELICITY [puckers lips slightly, texts heart eyes emoji]

No angry face when you get home, Hon.

OLIVER [Texts old photo of a smiling thumbs up selfie]

Just kiss the kids for me, and stay out of my kitchen please. Gotta go. Dennis is headed this way.

Text messages ends and fade from screen

FELICITY [grumbles]:

Everybody’s a critic.

 

EXT.-DRIVEWAY/GARAGE - DUSK.

Oliver opens the driveway, parks the Porsche, and about to enter through the side door of their kitchen with an armful of groceries and cat food. Before he can even open the door, Tommy excitedly runs to his father.

            TOMMY [yells to his mother]:

Daddy’s home now, mama! [struggles to drag in a bag of groceries]

            OLIVER [laughs, beats]:

            Oh, you almost got it, Buddy, but let me help. [picks up bags]

 

INT- KITCHEN- MINUTES LATER

FELICITY: [nursing Mia]:

Hey.

Oliver puts away groceries while Tommy gets a scoopful of cat food for Walter.

Camera pans to Felicity, who notices Tommy trying to taste the cat food.

FELICITY [worriedly gasps]

Oliver.

OLIVER [gently snatches the cat food away from his son]:

Thomas Robert, that’s only for Walter. We only eat people food. Besides it would taste yucky. Alright?

            TOMMY [guiltily nods his head]:

Yes, Daddy.

            FELICITY [clears throat]

Go give that to Walter, wash your hands, and relax while Daddy cooks dinner

            Tommy does as instructed. Footsteps are heard padding their way to the bathroom while Oliver walks over to Felicity and Mia.

            OLIVER: [leans down to press a kiss to Felicity’s lips]:

Hello.

            FELICITY: [shifts Mia by her shoulder to burp her]

Hey stranger, how was work?

            OLIVER [moans after kissing Mia’s head]:

            That was not work. That was a snore fest. When are firing Mr. Dennis?

            FELICITY: [Mia lets out a loud burp for such a small baby]

            [to Mia] Excuse you, Missy. [to Oliver] As soon as the paperwork goes through to HR. I feel bad.

            OLIVER: [sighs]

Hon, he hasn’t exactly been a team player. The rest of QC’s board members agree, it’s time for him to go. Besides he started working for my father twenty years ago. He’ll get a nice severance package.

            FELICITY [adjusts her nursing bra and blouse before she puts Mia in her bassinet]

I know. I just don’t like firing people. We need to see if we can reschedule some meetings, so I can there to video conference while I’m still on maternity leave with Mia.

            OLIVER: [roughly chops Basil]

Okay, I’ll talk to Jerry and Fanta about it to plan some things around Mia’s naptime.

            FELICITY [pushes her chair over Oliver while he boils some water]:

Your boy was a big help today [pan over to her hand slowly trails up his back]

            OLIVER: [laughs before salting water]

Good, and how did she sleep today?

            FELICITY [sighs happily]:

Like an angel. Now that her nose is finally clear.

Camera shifts from Felicity to Mia who’s cooing and blowing bubbles with her saliva.

OLIVER [laughs]:

Yes, princess. Mama and I are talking about you.

            Tommy enters after some time on the potty. After he fixes her blanket, he kisses Mia’s mitten covered hands before he looks over to his parents. Felicity and Oliver share quiet little whispers, which results in some quick pecks on the lips.

            TOMMY [makes disgusted face while shielding his sister’s eyes]:

Yuck.

            FELICITY [giggles slightly]:

If you’re anything like your father Tommy, you won’t be saying that for long.

            OLIVER [raises eyebrow]

At least, until he finds the right girl. [places his hand on Felicity’s shoulder]

            Tommy walks over to his mother and raises his arms.

            TOMMY [curious expression]:

Mama, up please?

FELICITY [sits Tommy on her lap]:

Be careful, Buddy. Remember when Daddy’s cooking. It gets very hot.

Tommy nods attentively while he and Felicity peer over at the stove from a safe distance. Angle camera to focus on steam from the pot of pasta. Switch over to sauce pan.

TOMMY [smelling the sweet homemade Marinara sauce]:

Mmm Psghetti.

FELICITY [enunciates for Tommy]

Spaghetti.

            TOMMY: [inquisitively looks at his father]

I help, Daddy?

OLIVER [grabs a pound of ground turkey from the fridge]:

Of course, wanna help Daddy roll some meatballs?

            TOMMY [excitedly]:

            Yeah!

            FELICITY [whispers to Tommy]:

            Well, can mama help too?

            Closeup on Tommy putting his finger on his chin as he thinks about for a bit. Oliver looks over at him.

            TOMMY: (beats)

No thank you, Mama.

            Cut to Felicity making an insincere pouty face. After sitting Tommy by the sink on the counter, she rolls over to pick up and rock a fussy Mia. Tommy jumps down off the counter to help push his mom and sister in the kitchen. Felicity babbles playfully to Mia while she bounces her gently at her side, but quickly shoots another insincere pouty face to her son.

            OLIVER [to Tommy]:

Hey Bud. How about we let Mama by our official taste tester? Does that sound good? [whispers] We don’t want Mama to have pouty face forever. Do we now?

            TOMMY: [rolls meatballs, hands them to Oliver, and looks to his mother]

Okay Mama.

FELICITY:

Oh, so now we get to join the party?

Shift to Tommy and Oliver both nodding. He blows on a small teaspoon full of Marinara sauce for Felicity to try. She adds a pinch of more oregano, and when the meatballs are done cooking and slightly cooled, Tommy breaks off a little piece of meatball, and feeds it to his mother. Camera pans out to the four of them getting ready to eat dinner. Cut to camera panning to the window focusing on the moon in the night sky.

FADE OUT


	22. Another Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on the start of Felicity's new normal and how she and Oliver find another way to adjust to their new lifestyle.

            There was only a handful times when Felicity was left feeling speech. Oliver could see how much this diagnosis broke her. He could remember the exact moment when Thea and Donna broke the news to him.

            After Oliver was done beating the crap out of a ghost, “Felicity is out of surgery. They didn’t say what was wrong. Go. We’ll handle things, here.” Thea said softly.

            He wished he could go faster on his Ducati, but then he’d end up in a hospital bed right next to his fiancé.

            The expression on Donna’s face was one he had never seen from her before. She was trying to keep it together for him. All the weight from his worries would soon become a reality. Those fears anchored him down to that chair next to Donna.

            Much like he did with her daughter, Oliver whispered, “Hey, what’s going on?”

            “The damage to her spinal cord is permanent.” Donna paused as tears threatened to fall down her face, “She’ll never walk again.”

            Initially, he thought, “No…No…No! This can’t be happening. This is all my fault.”

            “Oliver, Oliver, Hon, she’ll be asking for you when she wakes up,” Donna broke his immediate self-pity with tears.

            Quentin walked in, and suggested, “It’s late. Why don’t I take you back to your hotel?

            Visiting hours would soon be over, with baited breath, Donna took Quentin’s hand.

            Her eyes pleaded, “Please take care of my baby girl.”

            A wet sheen clouded his usually bright blue eyes when he responded with a simply. His heavy footsteps slowly carried him to her recovery room. The creak of the door followed along with a nervous breath as he carefully entered Felicity’s room. Oliver had experienced more than his fair share of loss in life, but it never hurt quite like this. All that sadness bubbled up inside of him. The consistent beeping of Felicity’s heart monitor brought Oliver some relief, but the cocktail of rage, desperation, angst, and guilt overtook him.

            “I’m so sorry, Honey.” Oliver told her through whispered sobs, “I’m going to take him down I promise.”

            His lips left a slight wetness as they pressed down on her unmoving hand. An unexpected stream of light caused the hair on his neck to bristle back. He caught the sight of familiar Starling General hospital scrubs.

            “Woah, hi. Sorry I didn’t expect anybody to be in here,” the nurse informed before she straightened herself out, “I’m Ms. Smoak’s nurse, Lindsay Carlisle.”

            “Let me get out of your way,” He said as he inched his chair back from Felicity’s bedside.

            While she changed the IV, Lindsay inquired, “You know, visiting hours are over? Are you family or her husband?”

            “Fiancé,” Oliver corrected as he show Lindsay the engagement ring so precariously placed in a zipped plastic bag.

            Lindsay smiled, “Close enough. I’ll be right back to bring you a cot.”

            He thought of what Felicity would do in this situation because as much as he wanted to stay, he didn’t want to get this fired.

            “Are you sure?” he wondered.

            “Mmmhmm, It’s my last night here before I get transferred to Ivy University Hospital in St. Roque. No worries,” she promised.

            After a miniscule smile of relief swept across his face, Oliver told her, “Thank you.”

            That night and in the days that followed, he certainly couldn’t sleep. Even after Felicity woke up from surgery, he would just quietly lay down next to her. He need to watch her chest rise and fall with soft, but breaths. And, Oliver never thought the sound of Felicity’s light snoring would be music to his ears.

            A few weeks later, Felicity was well enough to be discharged. The blue room felt more like a blurred haze, similar to when she tried that pot brownie in college. Dt. Kiner and Oliver’s voices barely registered for her hearing. Dt. Kiner was going over her physical and occupational therapy schedule and going over all the medical equipment they would need at home besides the wheelchair.

            “The shower chair and the chair lift are already at the house,” Oliver assured as he shook Dr. Kiner’s hand.

            “Good,” Dr. Kiner mentioned after he cleared his throat, “Felicity, do you have any questions?”

            Felicity wondered if this was what Oliver felt like after he first came home from Lian Yu.

            “What happens next? How do I get past this? Things are never going to be the same again” She kept thinking. Those thoughts kept penetrating her mindset. In that moment, in that very room, everything around her seemed to be disconnected.

            Her fiancé snapped Felicity gently out of that confused muddle as he kneeled down to her, he uttered, “Felicity. Hon, do you have anything questions for Dr. Kiner before we go home?”

            “Hmm…No,” she replied as she was brought to reality while Oliver tucked stray strands of slightly sweaty hair behind her ear, “No thanks, Doc.”

            Felicity shook Dr. Kiner’s hand before she wheeled herself out with Oliver and Nurse Lindsay trailing alongside. The chilly air seeped through her thin black hoodie while they were waiting for Oliver to pull up to the curb with the Range Rover.

            Lindsay’s noticed how Felicity wrapped her arms around herself like a strait jacket and the quick tremble of a shiver.

            “Here,” Lindsay offered kindly while she used her much thicker insulated puffy rain jacket to blanket over Felicity’s shoulder.

            “You didn’t have to do that,” Felicity commented, “But, thank you, and thanks for all your help.”

            Lindsay’s eyes lingered on Felicity a little, but she bit that lip back in protest. She hadn’t told anyone yet, and she certainly couldn’t feel attracted to her straight and engaged patient. Maybe she’d find better luck in Louisiana eventually. Lindsay felt her body temperature rise slight as a hot rosy blush popped up on her cheeks.

            Lindsay spoke with a meek breath, “Oh your fiancé’s here.”

            Felicity giddiness at that word, fiancé. That new title brought the slightest smile to her face, although that almost instantly faded away when she realized she would never be able to actually walk down the aisle to Oliver.

            “How are _we_ going to work now? This is a whole lot to take in for the both us,” Felicity thought to herself.

            “Okay Babe,” Oliver announced while he opened the passenger door, “I bet you’re ready to go home. I’ve got hot cocoa, _Dr. Who_ DVDs, and popcorn waiting for us.”

            “Yum!” Lindsay happily told her. Her voice dropped down to a whisper, “Girl, you better put a ring on that soon.”

            Paralysis was quite new and strange to her. It wasn’t like her legs were permanently asleep. She felt kind of like she was float. That would’ve sounded more ethereal if that floating feeling didn’t come with sore arms, calloused hands, random shoulder twitches, and constant trips to the bathroom. Her newly developed incontinence problem left Dr. Kiner recommending the option for a catheter, but Felicity refused. She was only twenty-six years old— not eighty-six.

            Felicity became acutely aware of her vantage point changing as Oliver was already picking her up to put her in the passenger seat.

            “Oliver,” she reminded in protest, “I need to learn to transfer on my own.”

            Oliver mused as he placed her back down in her wheelchair. She wheeled herself as close as she could to the seat. With all the weight on her arms, Felicity managed to shift and scoot herself in place.

            “Thank you,” he said again to Lindsay while he gave her back her jacket.

            Felicity gruffed as she reached her seatbelt, and Oliver got in on the driver’s side, “See that wasn’t so bad.”

            “Nope,” Oliver mused, “You were right.”

            She gasped falsely, “I got a ‘you were right’ I should have pulled my phone to record that”

            “I’m happy that you finally get to come home,” He smiled as he kissed that diamond on her finger, which was back where it belonged.

            Felicity sighed, “Me too.”

            In the back of her mind she was kind of apprehensive about going home. It would definitely be a big adjustment for her and Oliver, especially without the help from doctors and nurses. But, that was pushed aside as she felt her eyes grow heavy and the sandman was lulling her to his realm.

            Oliver started, “Felicity, I don’t want…”

            But, then he saw Felicity’s head resting against the window of the passenger door. The whir of the seat broke their relaxed silence as he drove them home. Minutes later, Oliver woke her up gently, and they made their way up to the loft.

            “Mmm… I need a shower,” She mewed as she smelled her hair, “I reek of antiseptic wipes, hospital Jell-O, broccoli, and sweat.”

            Felicity pushed herself over to the stairs. The chair lift was definitely new, but it was just as easy to get into as the car. The large buttons signaled no need for instructions. Oliver fought the urge to help her with every little thing. Felicity would most likely point out he was being a helicopter fiancé. Yet, he didn’t fail to notice her disdain for it with that low grumble.

            “Something wrong?” He asked as he followed her up the stairs.

            She murmured with her eyes drifted down to her old Chuck Taylors, “No.”

            “Felicity,” Oliver prompted as he usually enunciated every syllable of her name.

            Felicity groaned, “I just didn’t expect to be using a chair lift for another sixty years.”

            Oliver didn’t exactly know how to respond to that, so he leaned down to kiss her before he ran back down to get her chair up from the bottom of the steps. Felicity grunted and hers arms jangled in exhaustion. Oliver placed the shower chair in the tub while Felicity stripped off her black hoodie, purple long sleeve t-shirt, and black front-close bra.

            “Need a sponge bath nurse,” he joked.

            Felicity wasn’t sure if her fiancé was looking at her bare breasts or her scars. Maybe both, but he gaze was different now. The worry wore on his eyes, and his hands moved all about like he was ready and waiting to catch her if she fell out of her chair. She silently hated it, but Oliver could just see the change in her. And, he hated feeling like a hindrance to her. Oliver hated feeling helpless even more so.

            “I’ve got it,” she gritted.

            She struggled to lift herself over the tub and turn on the water. Oliver just waited with his back against the closed door. He folded his arms as he simply waited for her to ask for help.

            “I can’t,” Felicity relented in frustration as her arms gave out.

            Before he did so, Oliver asked again, “So, can I help now?”

            “Okay fine.” Felicity reminded, “But just this once. I’ll get the hang of it. I’m not a child, Oliver.”

            “I didn’t say you were one. Not with that amazing body.” Oliver pointed out as he helped remove her blue jeans and black points before he placed her on the shower chair. He started the water before he got a pink loofa and a bar of soap.

            Later in the afternoon, Felicity scooted over onto Oliver’s lap and watched several episodes of _Dr. Who_ complete with hot cocoa and a bowl of popcorn. He caught sight of a sound he hadn’t heard in the past couple of weeks, Felicity’s laughter. Her giggles made him smile every time.

            Amidst her happiness she pondered, “Is this how life is going to be from now on?”

            “She’s happy,” He hoped, “We’re going to get through this.”

            They ate dinner at the coffee table, and after they brushed their teeth, and Felicity got in bed. Oliver kissed her good night before he was about to go downstairs.

            Felicity wondered, “Honey, where are you going?”

            Oliver replied, “Well, I thought I’d take the couch for awhile to give you room to stretch out,”

            “Well, I kind of missed sleeping next to you,” His fiancé admitted.

            He echoed with a laugh as he feigned a hurt tone, “Kind of.”

            “Just get over here, please.” She ordered as she patted his side of the bed.

            “Okay, okay,” Oliver teased playfully under his breath, “Bossy.”

            “Heard that, Honey.” She mused.

            Oliver got in on his side after Felicity gave him another kiss good night. He slept easier now that he knew Felicity was by his side once again. For the first few hours, Felicity slept pretty good until a nightmare bombarded her pleasant dreams. Oliver awoke to Felicity’s distressed moans and whimpers.

            He whispered, “Baby, wake up.”

            “No, you promised! You promised! Don’t you dare leave me!” Felicity shouted in her sleep when she found her nails digging into Oliver’s back.

            She was mortified by her actions. She removed her fingers from her skin like wildfire, and immediately tried to get back in her wheelchair. Before he could say anything, she made her way to their master bathroom.

            “Felicity?” His question was met with her heavy panting breaths.

            She gasped like a mantra, “I need air.”

            Oliver propped open the window above the toilet and run a face towel over the sheet of sweat that glossed over Felicity’s skin.

            After he wiped her face, and they sat together at the edge of the tub, he held her body gently and closely to his.

            “Hey. I’m here. I’m here.” Oliver assured as her blue eyes met his.

            Her words seemed like a weapon when Felicity finally dared to ask, “For how long, Oliver?”

            Oliver lifted Felicity’s left hand off his shoulder, so she could see a very familiar and special piece of jewelry.

            “Always,” He promised, then proceeded to ask, “Talk to me.”

            Felicity bit her lip in hesitation, and twirled her engagement ring around her finger before she gained the courage to tell Oliver about her horrible night. First, she remembered the ambush from the ghosts. Next was her father leaving her. Then, Oliver, Dig, and Roy were hurt by her father and Damien Darhk. She felt like she was going crazy or maybe she was hallucinating from the pain medication. But, that felt way too real, and it scared the hell out of her. Oliver repeated his promise and vowed he would stop Darhk. That calmed her down eventually, and they went back to bed.

            The next morning sun streamed in from the slightly open curtains. The peaceful sound of birds could be heard from outside their window. By the time, she woke up, Oliver’s side of the bed was empty. But, she didn’t worry this time. She smelled the sweet, warm aroma of banana pancakes, and discovered a Post-It note on her—well, Oliver’s t-shirt.

            He scribbled, “I thought I’d make us breakfast in bed. I’ll be up in a bit with pancakes and coffee. –Oliver”

            She smiled happily, but felt somewhat uncomfortable. Her breasts were tender. Her stomach gurgled. Felicity chalked it up to thinking maybe she would get her period in a week or so. But, that wasn’t the case. She saw a sticky red stain that leaked from Oliver’s shirt to the bed sheets. If that wasn’t bad, the blood stains mixed in with the scent of a warm dribble of pee.

            Felicity didn’t even bother to get up and clean herself off. Right then, she just needed to feel. Hot angry tears prodded her eyes as she melted down. She punched the pillow and laid back down in defeat.

            “How could I let this happen?” Felicity practically growled, “I got my period and fucking peed myself.”

            Oliver walked in the room about five minutes later, and he was met with the sound of Felicity’s sniffles. Her gaze was sullenly fixated toward the window.

            “Felicity, what’s wrong?” Oliver asked just before he was about to set the tray of food down on her side.

            She yelled, “Don’t!”

            He was about to ask why, but Felicity already angrily thrust the sheets away from her side to reveal the gross mess of bodily fluids.

            “Oh,” He sighed, then said comfortingly, “Hon, it’s okay. You get changed, and I’ll grab the Lysol and spare sheets. And, I’ll flip the mattress.”

            She pointed out as embarrassment and anger flushed red on her face, “None of this okay.”

            Felicity grunted as she got in her chair and stormed off in bathroom. She tore of his stained shirt and threw in the trash. She grabbed a sanitary napkin and wriggled it to fit between her nether region and her new clean pair of panties.

            “See no problem Everything’s all cleaned up,” Oliver assured as he finished tucking in the last corner of the crisp green sheets. He tossed a red night gown to Felicity before he reminded, “This is just going to take some time. We’ll go through this, I promise.”

            “Stop! Stop, telling me that. _Nothing_ is the same, Oliver. _Nothing_.” Felicity cried.

            He began to say, “Look, Felicity I know.”

            “No you don’t,” She told him through a muddled mess of tears and erratic breaths, “You don’t know how I feel. I’m broken, and why would you even want to marry _this_.”

            Oliver explained, “You’re right. I don’t exactly know how you feel, and I’m sorry I caused you all this pain.”

            “You didn’t shoot a bullet to my spine” She huffed, “Stop feeling guilty. This isn’t about you. This about me and how I feel. I feel broken. I feel like a burden to you, and I’m wondering why you would still want to marry me like _this_.”

            He assured, “I love you. No matter what happens. That’s not even going to change because I will always love. And, that doesn’t make you a burden. It makes you my wife in sickness in health as we fight our through whatever problem we need to get through together.”

            Felicity let his words soak in, before she said, “Technically, I’m still your fiancé. But...”

            “What?” Oliver asked as he crossed the room to his fiancé, who was sitting in the corner.

            “I’m angry,” she initially admitted.

            “We’re going to take down, Darhk.” He promised, then wondered, “What else?”

            Felicity confessed, “I’m scared, Oliver of the situation and what I’m about to ask you to do because I know you’re not that kind of person anymore. But, this is our responsibility…”

            Oliver finished, “And, we’ll end this. I’m going to kill him.”

            For a brief second, she felt like a mob wife at her fiancé’s plan, which she would asked him to do anyway. Damn, that sounded so wrong. But, with a man like Darhk it was the only way. She saw his brows soften, and his eyes meet hers. That was when she remembered she was going to a super hero’s wife.

            “I love you, Oliver, no matter what.” She promised.

            “We find another way,” He added.

            “I know.” Felicity agreed. She pressed her forehead against his, and melted into Oliver’s kiss.

            Tension slowly dissipated after they broke apart. They breathed each in other as the bright yellow orange sunlight sheathed their bedroom in warm comfort. Felicity broke the ice by suggesting code names. He surprised with one she loved on a mission later that night. But before that Oliver made a second batch of pancakes while Felicity made a second pot of coffee. Nothing worthwhile ever came easy, but they would get through it together.


	23. Adventures at the Red Roof Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not really explicit at all, but I mention and describe a few things at the end of the chapter. I made myself laugh as I wrote Felicity's last line of dialog.

            Felicity looked outside the window. The air was crisp, and the views were seas of red, orange, yellow, and brown. Oliver was taking her to this little bed and breakfast just outside of Central City for her thirtieth birthday. His eyes flickered over to his wife as soon as he caught sight of her phone.

            He warned, “Felicity.”

            “Eyes on the road,” she shot back. “I was just checking to see if things were okay at QC. Jerry, Fanta, and Curtis were stressing out over the presentation of the medication of Curtis’ T-Bombs.”

            “We agreed to wireless this weekend with the exceptions of calling Samantha, John, and Lyla to check on Will and Tommy, remember?” Oliver pointed out.

            “I know. I know.” Felicity huffed, “I can’t believe I agreed to a tech free weekend.”

            Her husband reminded, “It’s like your Uncle Martin said, ‘sometimes even the most brilliant minds need a day to unplug in order to unwind’.”

            She mused, “True. What’s the name of this bed and breakfast again?”

            “The Red Roof Inn,” Oliver replied.

            The tires of their Range Rover scrapped against the pavement as the pulled up to a large white house with a barn red roof. He parked the truck, and got Felicity’s chair out from the truck.

            His wife commented as took in all their natural surroundings, “It’s beautiful here, but what are we going to do?”

            “Well, you can go horseback riding. Jacob and Mavis have a former therapy horse named Strawberry. Then, we can get fresh maple syrup, have a picnic, and enjoy the scenery.” Oliver answered.

            “Any other plans on my birthday, Mr. Queen.” Felicity’s tone was laced with seduction, excitement, and desire.

            He whispered, “Lots, but none that I can say out loud in front of anyone else. C’mon.”

            Felicity smirked as Oliver kissed the top of her head. She wheeled herself over to the front desk.

            “Mr. Queen. Ms. Kuttler. Welcome to the Red Room Inn. What bed would you like?” Mavis greeted before she walked over to the key rack.

            She cleared her throat, “Make it a queen, please.”

            Mavis sputtered out a slight laugh at the thought of her guest, Mr. Queen, in a queen size bed. Felicity smiled knowingly before she politely plucked the key out from Mavis’ hand. Oliver was one second away from angry, but this was Felicity’s birthday weekend. So, he let it slide.

            “Okay, Megan. It’s four doors over on your right. You and Jonas enjoy your stay now, and let us know if you need anything.”

            “Will do,” Oliver responded while he ignored his wife’s little snicker, “Thank you Mavis.”

            He pushed Felicity’s chair down the hallway until they reached the destination of their room.

            “Jonas,” she teased amidst a fit of giggles. For some reason, whenever Felicity heard her husband very highfalutin middle name it always tickled her sides.

            “Yeah, well it’s still not as bad as Thea’s. Her middle name is Deardren,” He reminded with a gruff.

            Felicity spotted an angry face on the horizon, so she comforting held his hands.

            “Aww I’m sorry, Honey. Let’s go have fun,” His wife suggested.

            Oliver inquired before unpacking their overnight bags, “Remind me again why went to all this trouble?”

            Ever since their night out with Bruce in Gotham and their work at Queen Consolidated in Star City, Oliver and Felicity once again became rather recognizable figures. Ever since Quentin died and they had Tommy, they needed secret identities. Despite the fact that the Red Roof Inn was in a rather remote location outside of Central City, they took extra precaution to conceal their identities. As silly as it seemed, their plan actually worked. Oliver shaved off his goatee, and Felicity decided to wear contacts and go back to her natural wavy brunette locks for six weeks. They also reserved the room under Jonas Queen and Megan Kuttler. It was the only time Felicity was actually okay with using her father’s last name.

            She peered over her glasses. The happiness was evident in her eyes as Oliver caught sight of his wife’s other plan complete with that sexy gift from Mari at their baby shower for Tommy.

            “Ahem, I believe I was promised horseback riding,” Felicity said as she broke her husband trace of their more than likely nightly plans tomorrow.

            “Well, maybe than could wait,” He suggested.

            She asked, “Oliver, please. You know how much I love horses.”

            “Okay,” Oliver sighed.

            They went over to Jacob’s stable out back. Felicity’s eyes lit up like her menorah on Hanukkah as soon as she caught a glimpse of this beautiful white and brown pony. Strawberry appeared so calm and gentle, and to Felicity’s delight she was all that and more. The rustle and wet sloppy chews were heard as Jacob pulled the feedbag off of Strawberry.

            “Ma’am, it’s okay to pet her now. Strawberry’s a sweetheart. Go on.” Jacob said as his gray beard crinkled.

            “Hi,” Felicity whispered with a sweet softness before she petted over Strawberry’s long face.

            When his wife’s brilliant blue eyes met Strawberry’s chocolate brown ones, Oliver would have figured Felicity might suggest a horse as a friend for their cat Walter. But, she didn’t.

            “I believe you’re here for a ride,” Jacob remembered.

            Felicity excitedly nodded. She, Oliver, Jacob, and Strawberry traipsed their way over to this large round corral in a lush grassy area.

            Oliver pressed a kiss to Felicity’s lips while she was snapping on her helmet. He lifted Felicity onto Strawberry’s back, “Be careful there, partner.”

            Felicity cringed slightly at her husband’s cliché, but it’s Oliver he loved any spy, crime drama, action, adventure, or old Western movie.

            “She’s in good hands,” Jacob assured before he led Felicity and Strawberry around the corral slowly. Jacob pointed out the scenery like the best picnic spots, areas with the most beautiful flowers and trees, and things like where to find the sweetest tree sap for fresh maple syrup.

            Oliver snapped a couple photos on what Felicity called an outdated device. But, Oliver loved his Polaroid without the flash. Later that day, they had a picnic in the woods just a few minutes from the bed and breakfast. He managed to snag a couple eggs and some ham from their kitchen. He picked some berries. For a brief moment, Felicity wondered if the berries were safe to eat. But, then she remembered that Oliver spent five years on a nearly inhospitable island in the north China sea. Of course, he knew what kinds of berries were safe for them to eat during their lunch. That was when he shared a little bit more about he developed his culinary skills on the island. Most of the sustenance, he made was either cooked or uncooked.

            “Hon, what’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever eaten?” Felicity quizzically inquired in between chews.

            He groaned disgustedly while the memory flooded his taste buds before he sipped some water, Oliver told her, “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

            “Forget I asked then,” His wife stated after she patted his thigh.

            Felicity and Oliver spent the rest of the afternoon enjoy the woodsy area that surrounded the Red Roof Inn. When night fell, since the Inn was more a bed and breakfast, they drove over to the nearest Central City diner, which was only fifteen miles or so up the road. When they got back they called William and Tommy before they went to sleep. Oliver placed the Polaroid in his back pocket, and pressed it in his journal. He wrote in it while Felicity ran a bath for herself in order to soothe her aching arms and shoulders.

            The next morning was Felicity’s actual thirtieth birthday, Oliver snuck down to the kitchen before she woke up to grab her some of Mavis’ famous apple cinnamon pancakes. He was hoping to get some maple syrup, fresh from the tree. But, Mavis politely reminded him it was only October 23rd. The best times to get maple syrup for these trees were in November and December before it started to snow. Mavis saw a hint of disappointment in Oliver’s eyes, so she topped Felicity’s pancakes with an extra dust of cinnamon. She even warmed up some maple syrup on the stove for him to take up to his wife.

            “Here you go, Mr. Queen,” She mentioned, and her smile was as warm as that syrup, “I hope your wife has a happy birthday.” Oliver thanked her, and carefully carried the tray back to their room.

            “Hey,” Her husband announced, “It’s breakfast time, Ms. Kuttler.”

            “What? Oliver, come back to bed,” she mewled.

            He reminded as he rubbed over her shoulder, “Identity concealment.”

            “Well, I know. But, if you call me that again,” Felicity retorted when it was followed by a yawn, “I’ll starting calling you, Jonas.”

            Felicity wanted to bury her face back in the pillows, but Oliver wouldn’t let her.

            “Your breakfast is getting cold,” Oliver pointed out.

            The deliciously warm scent of apples and cinnamon hit her nose.

            Upon smelling that, Felicity propped herself against the pillows and finally said, “I’m up.”

            “It’s about time,” Oliver said before he kissed his wife right on the lips morning breath and all, “Happy birthday, Felicity.”

            Felicity gratefully shared her birthday pancakes with her husband. Oliver poured them both two fresh cups of coffee. He had mentioned that he multiple gifts for his wife. The first was already uploaded on her tablet. New family photos with Oliver, Will, Tommy, and her. They talked for awhile about previous birthdays. Samantha, John, and Lyla made sure that Will and Tommy got to video chat with Oliver and Felicity for her birthday. Later that afternoon, they went back to Jacob’s stables to see Strawberry and her friend Ed the donkey. Jacob was curious to see if Oliver was up for a horse ride, which he apprehensively declined. He whispered to Felicity that he might’ve hurt Strawberry the pony. Oliver was a tall, muscular guy and Strawberry was an average size pony with a soft brown and white spotted coat, so she guessed it made sense to him at least.

            They had dinner back at the diner in Central City, and when they got back Felicity had private plans for her and Oliver. But, they certainly couldn’t do that at the Red Roof Inn with several other guests surrounding them.

            As she and Oliver approached a dark woodsy area off the side of the road she instructed, “Park the truck over there.”

            “What? Why?” He wondered, but his curiosity was quelled when Felicity yanked his shirt and left a trail of kisses over his lips, “Felicity.”

            Oliver pulled her onto his lap. He kissed down the column of heck. When he grabbed her ass, she giggled slightly because he accidentally honked the horn.

            “Shh…Be careful,” She whispered while she felt his hands slide delicately over her arms to her breasts, “Oh Honey, so is that a yes?”

            Felicity felt his grip grow tighter while he climbed over to the back row of seats with her. After he grabbed his hoodie to use as a pillow for her back, got on top of her, and pressed a passionate French kiss on her lips.

            “It’s always a yes,” Oliver smiled.

            There was something about sex in a car that was naughty and exciting. When Felicity became paralyzed and Tommy’s birth, even after Dr. Kiner gave them the go ahead, her drive was low. That was to be expected. And, it was certainly different, especially since Felicity could no longer really feel orgasms or when Oliver was inside of her. But after awhile, they got their groove back. Oliver discovered other ways he could make it physically pleasurable for Felicity. She loved how their emotional connection was even deeper than she ever thought it could be. It was still a sexy, passionate way to show they loved each other. They fogged up the windows with their heavy breaths and moans.

            Felicity sighed after she placed a light kiss on Oliver’s chest near his Bratva tattoo, “So, I guess I didn’t need to bring the lingerie.”

            “Nope,” He answered with a pop on the p. He reached over to grab a small thin red box, “Here’s your other birthday gift.”

            Felicity opened it to reveal a handmade gold necklace Oliver made out of arrowheads.

            “Thank you,” She commented breathily, “I love it.”

            Oliver said he was glad. Then, he asked if he was right about the mostly tech free weekend. To his surprise, she admitted yes. They got redressed and drove back to the Red Roof Inn. Oliver was glad no cops or park ranger saw them.

            “What?” He asked Felicity, who kept looking out her window.

            She pointed out at the recently memory, “We can never look at deer the same way again."


	24. A True Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a _Smallville_ Chloe and Ollie/Chlollie moment in the season ten episode, "Beacon".

            Sunlight sneaks through the open curtain. Felicity smiles as the orange glow sheets her and Oliver in its warm. She leans over before her fingers softly dance up the scars on his torso. Oliver emits this deliriously happy sigh, but he refuses to open his eyes. She shakes her head slightly at her husband’s adorableness. Her soft hands graze over his scratchy stubble as she cradles his face. Finally Oliver’s blue eyes meet his wife’s. He breathes a small laugh when he notices her squinting without her glasses on her face.

            “Here,” he says as he reaches over for Felicity’s glasses. She was so tired that she left them on Oliver’s night stand, and remains of pink lipstick are still messily coated on her mouth.

Before she uses the bedsheet to clean them, she remembers, “That was a crazy night.”

Oliver, Felicity, Dig, and Barry helped Aquaman and Mera stop King Shark and his son King Shark in Central City.

“Well, I hated those things. Now they’re mutated for this ‘Suicide Squad’ Lyla and Dig have been helping ARGUS deal with for years,” Oliver complains as he gestures over to the shark bite scar on his abdomen.

“Arthur and Mera say they aren’t mutated, remember?” Felicity grunts as she gets in her wheelchair, “After Zoom sent King Shark after Barry, Arthur told us that he and Kid Shark escaped from his cage in Atlantis.”

“I’m just happy neither of them thought I would taste good,” he commented.

His wife pointed out, “No. Humans are like brussel sprouts to sharks when they really want a tuna steak instead.”

Felicity wheels herself over to Oliver who’s making the bed. He leans down for a quick kiss, and as they break apart her lips purse in a pouty disapproval. Before she can say anything, Felicity hears her husband’s footsteps padding their way over to the walk-in closet.

“I’m going to go for a jog,” Oliver tells her after he grabs his black sweatpants, “I need to stretch my legs."

She warns, “Oliver.”

Uh-oh, Felicity’s slightly furrowed brow and hands unnervingly resting on her sides means that Oliver is about to hear one of Felicity’s lectures.

“Hmm?” Her husband wonders just before he is able to grab his phone to cue up some Ryan Adams, Snoop Dogg, and Tupac during his run.

Felicity recalls, “Last Saturday when you needed to stretch your legs you stopped a home invasion on our block and two muggings on your way to the farmer’s market.”

“Yeah,” He says as his tone just reeks of confidence and pride.

Her fingers gently pinch her brow before she takes a soothing breath.

“Honey, we’ve been over this.” She sighs, then succinctly reminds, “Those are below your pay grade.”

“I was wearing the hoodie,” he tries. “No one saw me.”

“And, on the off chance someone does put two and two together, you’ll be swapping that hoodie in for a prison uniform,” his wife retorts.

“I’ll be fine,” Oliver assures before he presses a kiss to her forehead, “Sometimes I just miss the little things. The Wilsons, the super-powered Royal flush gang, and weird talking sharks weren’t exactly in my pay grade either, Hon.”

“I know,” she responds, “With Will and Tommy, I worry about them seeing their father in prison.”

“That’s not going to happen, I promise.” Her husband reassures. He flashes back briefly to when Felicity tells him about seeing her father off in handcuffs as a kid.

“Good.” Felicity replies after a small giggle, “Because prison orange is not your color. I mean, Roy could pull it off.”

He scoffs, “Roy got beat up and stabbed in prison.”

“Well, the stabbing was intentional, so we could save your ass from incarceration,” she mused.

Oliver says, “Roy’s too pretty for prison anyway. That’s why a lot of the inmates beat him up in lockdown.”

“After those photos of Roy stealing my lipstick and kissing your neck at our engagement party, is there something else I need to know, Oliver?” His wife playfully teases.

He gruffs, “I told you we had way too many shots of Tennessee whiskey with Dig. What about when my sister was grabbing your boob?”

“Okay. We may have had a couple margaritas, but Thea was saving me from a major wardrobe malfunction. That white blouse was a little too snug up top,” Felicity explains.

After Oliver shrouds his blonde locks in his hoodie and pops in his ear buds, he promises, “I’ll be home in an hour to make you, Will, and Tommy breakfast.”

Over an hour passes, and Oliver still isn’t home. She can’t call because that may worry the boys, but maybe she could use something else.

“Felicity, what’cha doing?” William asks inquisitively as he glances at his stepmom, who’s strangely twisting her ring.

“Nothing Buddy,” Felicity blurts out, “My finger’s swollen.”

“Really? Maybe you should put some ice on that?” He suggests, but then he realizes in a whisper, “Is my dad out kicking some bad guy’s butt?”

“Not if I get him first,” She mutters softly, but sharply to herself.

William thinks about asking so many more questions, but he’s interrupted the sound of a familiar voice.

“Hello,” Oliver calls out from the front door.

Felicity directs, “Hey, we’re all in here.”

A shuffling sound is heard from the pathway from the front door to the kitchen. The fact that Oliver’s limping on the side with his bad knee doesn’t escape Felicity. When he gets closer, she also spots a fresh new shiner on his eye.

“Hey dad,” William greets and gasps excitedly after seeing his father’s black eye, “Woah…How'd you get that?”

“Uh-oh. Dada got boo boo,” Tommy comments.

William adds, “Yep a big boo boo. Cool!”

Oliver shoots a very parental gaze over to William, and he can feel Felicity’s boring into him now with the same look.

“Not cool,” He amends in a quick breath.

Oliver begins with a hushed tone, “Lissy.”

“Don’t you dare Lissy me, Oliver,” She interrupts with quelled, quiet anger, “We’ll talk about this after breakfast.”

William’s ears perk up at that last part, and he sings, “Ooh, dad’s in trouble. Dad’s in trouble.”

“Son, I just ran into a tree. And, I suggest you wash up for breakfast,” Oliver orders, clearly he doesn’t need to hear that right now.

“Go,” Felicity adds, “Before you get in trouble too.”

William runs off to the bathroom before Tommy curiously inquires, “Will bad boy, mama?”

“No,” His mother says before she insults under her breath, “But, your daddy is.”

He protests in disagreement, “Hey!”

Oliver soon notices Felicity’s angry face. He chooses to cook breakfast instead of utter another single word that will probably get him in even deeper hot water with his wife. They eat their oatmeal in silence before Felicity calls John, Lyla, and Raisa to babysit the boys over at the Diggle home for a few hours.

As soon as she and Oliver are left alone, Felicity asks angrily, “What happened out there?”

“Mugging on Sullivan Drive,” He croaks out as the cooling comfort of an ice pack ensnares his ankle.

“And?” His wife continues while she presses another ice pack to his new reddish purple mark on his face “Does that hurt?”

“Break-in at Ortega Boulevard.” Oliver winces, “Yeah. It’s really sore right now.”

“Good,” she states before she succinctly enunciates, “ _Below your pay grade_.”

He reasons, “I know, but people were in danger.”

“What? You think Sergeant Warner and the rest of the SCPD could handle those situations? That’s why we work alongside them,” Felicity reminds after she swats his chest.

Oliver rationalizes, “Ow! Felicity, look. The SCPD wouldn’t be able to get there in time. I couldn’t just stand back and do nothing.”

Oliver looks at her one through his one good eye like a hurt golden retriever puppy.

She points to her angry face, and he notices it starts to soften, but she claims, “No, no, I’m still mad, Oliver.”

“Uh-huh.” Her husband moans gently while he sits Felicity on his uninjured leg, “But…”

He can see her resolve breaking, although it’s slow. Her hands fete over some random white polka dots on her red dress, and she shyly peers down to her brown suede ankle boots.

Felicity relents, “So, even though Will knows, we’re sticking with dad ran into a tree?”

“Mmmhmm,” Oliver murmurs before he closes his eyes and plants a long kiss on Felicity’s cheek.

The Green Arrow isn’t just Oliver’s other identity anymore. It’s a part of him that he will continue to hold onto until his dying breath at eighty-six. But, little does he know Will and Tommy will help him carry on the Green Arrow’s legacy long before he passes. As much as it bothers Felicity, she remembers what she’s always known. In spite of all the danger, her husband, Oliver Queen, Green Arrow by night/Queen Consolidated Vice President by day would do anything to protect others around him. His heart makes him a true hero with or without the mask.


	25. My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated to the storyline, but inspired by Andy's beautiful Olicity AU video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwEPFro7zo0  
> If you want to repost it to Tumblr http://truevampireslovers.tumblr.com/post/137045153262/oliver-felicity-she-lost-the-baby-au-do Reblog it from the second link here or she's @andrajasci on Youtube and Twitter

            Dusk falls when Oliver and Felicity pull up in their driveway after quite the mundane day at Queen Consolidated. Oliver smiles as he catches the sight of his wife’s smile for the first time that day. A combination of boring meetings and morning sickness that actually occurs mostly in the afternoon doesn’t make for a Felicity with happy face.

            “It’s beautiful.” Felicity comments while she peers out the window. Layers of red, orange, and blue paint over the sky.

            Oliver adds, “Mmmhmm…Pasta and chicken pesto sound good for dinner?”

            “Sure, Hon.” His wife’s voice drips with false cheerfulness before her eyes drift down to her belly.

            He ferrets out quickly that her answer is a little fib, and he prompts, “Felicity, what’s wrong?”

            “What’s wrong? She repeats, then replies, “Hon, look at me, I’m all belly this time around. I wasn’t that way with Tommy. And, I’ve still got twenty-four weeks to go.”

            Her husband reminds, “Well, every pregnancy is different. Besides you look beautiful.”

            Oliver chooses to ignore his wife’s grumble of disdain before he walks over to Felicity’s door. As soon as Felicity catches sight of a toddling Tommy being assisted by Raisa, or once, Felicity thinks Oliver is moving too slow for her liking. She needs to undo the tie-downs while he slides the ramp out pronto.

            Raisa asks playfully, “Who is that, sweet boy?”

            “Mama,” Tommy utters with a smile while looks up at his mother.

            Tommy’s arms reach up, so Raisa lifts the seventeenth month old on his mother’s lap.

            “Be careful,” Oliver instructs.

            “Hi sweetie,” Felicity adds, “Be gentle for baby sister.”

            Tommy remembers before he carefully leans down to kiss Felicity’s belly, “Baby.”

            The Queens all head inside the house while Raisa drives home. Oliver starts to cook dinner as Felicity transfers herself over onto the couch—albeit much slower than she likes. She and Tommy go over his colors while a certain orange cat tries to distract his brother for playtime.

            “Walter, off the couch.” Oliver orders with a snap of his fingers.

            Tommy echoes to Walter, “Bad.”

            “Oh, he’s fine.” Felicity brushes off before a happily purring Walter jumps back up on the couch, “Tommy, how’s daddy doing with dinner?”

            Immediately after that question, Oliver sticks a forkful of chicken in her mouth, “What do you think.”

            “Hot, hot” She breathes while she fans her mouth, “Mmm…”

            She likes it, but the rumbling in her belly means that maybe the baby doesn’t agree with her mama’s taste buds. Tommy pinches his nose while his mother lurches over to throw up in potted fern that rests on the side table.

            Her husband sighs in slight disappointment, “I’ll take that as a no.”

            “That’s your daughter’s doing, not mine.” She responds before she gestures down to her baby bump.

            “You’ll like Daddy’s cooking soon enough, missy,” He murmurs to her belly before sneaking in a quick peck.

            Felicity giggles softly. She cleans up and grabs a ginger ale. Oliver buckles Tommy into his new booster seat. That boy’s growing so fast, and Felicity wouldn’t be surprised if Tommy would end up being just as tall as his father. Felicity sets the table while Oliver plates dinner. They eat amidst slurps of noodles and delicious sighs.

            An hour and a half later, Felicity looks down at her watch and tells her son, “Time for bed, buddy.”

            “No!” He shrieks.

            Tommy’s about to throw his Deathstroke bear that he got from his cousin Sara. Even at such a young age, he knows when his parents mean business.

            They warn in unison, “Thomas Robert.”

            Tommy whimpers and cries in disapproval for a few minutes while he struggles to fight sleep. Oliver and Felicity wait in silence together as they check Iris’ latest Flash blog on Felicity’s tablet. They know well enough to wait out Tommy’s tantrum until it reaches the point when a consequence is needed. His tears die down when he notices his parents are not going to give into him.

            “All done now son?” Oliver inquires after he kneels down to his son’s level.

            Tommy nods, but his face is all crumpled up still. He gives both his parents apology kisses, which drip with salty tears and snot. When they help him brush his teeth, Oliver and Felicity give him a little talk about how big boys need their sleep and the importance of listening to mama and daddy. Felicity sits with Tommy in his rocking chair while Oliver reads him the story his brother Will wrote about the Green Arrow and his cool super powered cat Waldo.

            While Oliver places Tommy in his crib, Felicity whispers to Oliver, “I can’t believe in a little while he’ll start using his big boy bed.”

            “That’s not until his sister is born,” Her husband points out after they leave Tommy’s room, “That reminds me I have something to show you. Close your eyes.”

            “Okay,” She squeezes her eyes while she feels Oliver pushing her wheelchair, “Where are we going?”

            Even though she can’t see it, Oliver smirks before he says, “It’s a surprise, so no peeking.”

            She hears a door creak open, her brakes squeak, and the light switch flick before her eyes flutter open to a sweet sight. Despite the fact that Felicity is sixteen weeks along in her pregnancy, they haven’t made any progress on the nursery until now. It was only a couple days prior to when she and Oliver discovered that baby number two was a girl. Yet, their guest bedroom was already transformed in to the Queen princess’ paradise. Felicity’s eyes dart all around the room. Granted, the room’s walls are still stark white. But, her round crib is assembled together against the wall between the door and the window. Her butterfly mobile is hanging above it. Her changing table is stocked with a few stacks of diapers and wipes, and various stuffed animals and books line the once bare shelves of this room.

            “Oliver,” Felicity wonders in happy shock and surprise, “How did you do all this by yourself?”

            “Well, I had help.” He responds as he sits his wife on the rocking chair.

            She figures, “Thea and Raisa.”

            Oliver nods before he asks, “Do you like it?”

            “Uh-huh. I think she does too.” His wife reassures before she pulls her husband down for a kiss.

            He states, “She needs a name.”

            A choice for the daughter’s name is a bit more difficult. They could’ve gotten into an argument when Felicity mentions it absolutely can’t be the name of any of the women Oliver slept with before her. But, Oliver reminds his wife that she is the most special woman of them all. He loves her more than any of those other woman. He married her, and it’s more fun and different with her because she will always be his last first time. After they cross off a string of names on their lift, Felicity and Oliver finally decide on a perfect name for their daughter. Oliver loves the name Amelia or Mia for short because that was one of his mother’s choices for Thea. Felicity likes the idea of having Artemis as her middle name because it’s unique.

            Sleep is calling Felicity’s name after a busy day, but her relaxation is interrupted.

            “Woah, she’s got some strong kicks now.” Felicity notes as she feels a series of thuds against both of her hands.

            Oliver’s hand nestle in between his wife’s before he whispers, “That’s my girl.”


	26. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Script-like fiction Sunday

INT- QUEEN HOME-KITCHEN-DAYTIME

We enter the Queen family kitchen to see a grumpy Mia and Felicity Queen. The pitter patter of rain is heard in background along with sounds of William and Tommy playing in the living room.

FELICITY (yells):

Boys, I better not see any blood this time!

Pan over to William and Tommy untangling themselves from each other after wresting on the couch.

WILLIAM:

We weren't sparring this time, Felicity. We promise [crosses fingers].

FELICITY (in disbelief)

Right.

(beats)

Don't you make me take away your action figures.

WILLIAM (protests):

But, Felicity...

TOMMY (whispers):

Not now, Will. You know Mom and Mia get all angry face without their coffee and hot cocoa.

Tommy and Will decide to read when Oliver finally wakes up at 10AM. He slips his green hoodie over top of his black sweatpants as his enters the kitchen. He glances at the kitchen, which was in a bit of disarray. Pan to show all the open cupboards.

OLIVER:

Good morning.

(Kisses both Felicity and Mia)

MIA:

It is _not_ , Daddy. (points around to the open shelves and unused Keurig). There's not hot cocoa.

FELICITY (clears throat):

Or, coffee for mama and daddy.

OLIVER (beat, sighs):

Sorry girls, I forgot to pick some up when I went to the store yesterday (looks over to William and Tommy) The boys were supposed to remind me.

WILLIAM AND TOMMY (in unison, not looking up from their books)

Sorry.

WILLIAM:

In my defense, Jade Aldrich walked by with her mom.

TOMMY (laughs, teases)

Ooh, is she your girlfriend. (sings) Will's got a girlfriend. Will's got a girlfriend.

WiLLIAM (blushes/smacks his brother on the back of the head)

Shut up, geek! I do not. She's just friend, who I happen to think is really pretty.

Cut to a closeup of Oliver's slight pride smirk.

FELICITY (giggles)

Like father, like son.

OLIVER (whispers):

'Til he finds the right girl (kisses Felicity with exaggerated lip smack and moan)

TOMMY (covers ears):

Gross, we don't need sound effects. (sings) Will's...

OLIVER (warns):

Thomas Robert, William Connor. That's enough.

WILLIAM:

Dad, doesn't Felicity leave you a copy of the list on your cell phone?

TOMMY:

And, a handwritten copy in your back pocket before we go to the store?

FELICITY:

Yeah (reaches up to smack Oliver's arm). How could you forget?

OLIVER (to FELICITY):

Well, why could you go to the store and pick some up?

FELICITY:

The ramp on the Range Rover's not working correctly.

OLIVER:

Cisco, Jax, and Curtis put in a manual override, so this is...

MIA:

Hey (beats) Stop fighting. Daddy, I just want my hot cocoa, please.

FELICITY:

Daddy and I are sorry, Mia. You want me to give it a try by melting some chocolate over the stove?

MIA:

Um...No thank you, Mama.

Flashback to when they had movie night, and a fire broke out from Felicity trying to melt chocolate as a topping for popcorn.

Felicity notices Mia playing with her baby Deathstroke bear, passed down from cousin Sara to Tommy to Mia.

FELICITY:

You know, sometimes I wonder where my genes are in this family.

Oliver smiles at her. No words are needed. All he had to was gesture over to Tommy, who was reading a _Star Wars_ children's book, and Mia's toy laptop and tablet.

MIA (bites lips, much like Felicity):

Daddy, please go!

Felicity nods in agreement. Oliver laughs as his wife and daughter are healthfully, but sadly sipping water instead of their usual favorite morning drinks

OLIVER (in hushed tone):

Like Mother, like daughter.

He sees Mia staring blankly over her empty mug and Felicity doing the same. With the rain, fourty five minutes later, Oliver didn't fail two of his favorite girls as he whipped hot cocoa with marshmallows and coffee with cream and two sugars.

 

 

 

 


	27. Moments Worth Sharing

            Wasn’t dealing with criminals at an aquarium Aquaman’s job? This Saturday was just supposed to be a fun trip for the Queens and Diggles, but thanks to King Shark, their moment of peace was rudely interrupted. Luckily, the Green Arrow shot him right through the nose. Felicity and Oliver, who was still in his Green Arrow suit had a little post mission rendezvous at Starling Aquarium’s alleyway.

            “My hero,” Felicity sighed.

            Cliché, but it was true. The Green Arrow was Star City’s living guardian angel along with Team Arrow.

            He laughed, and said, “Well, I had a little help there, ma’am.”

            “ _A little?_ If it wasn’t for Dig and me, you and Thea would be King Shark’s bait,” she reminded as she swatted his chest.

            Felicity pulled him down her by the top of his leather body amour, but even through his mask she could read the look in his eyes like an encrypted code. His face read, “Felicity it’s daytime, and we can have people thinking you’re cheating on me with the Green Arrow.” She licked her lips.

            Oliver mused, “Mmm-Mrs. Queen, what would your husband have to say about this?”

            “Oh, I doubt he’d mind.” Felicity went along, “He’s become very forgiving over the years, especially when it comes to the Green Arrow.”

            Despite the rancid smell of fish guts and hot garbage, Oliver fell under the spell of his wife’s kiss as always. He felt the sting of a playful little smack on his left butt cheek before they broke apart.

“Ow!” Her husband stated, “I’m going. I’m going.”

Oliver retreated back to change into his regular clothes since no civilians were inside the aquarium. John and Thea were waiting outside with Sara, William, Tommy, and Mia while Lyla was filling in both SCPD and ARGUS staff members.

“Uncle Ollie,” Sara gasped excitedly, “You missed all the cool stuff. The Green Arrow saved us from a huge shark.

“Yep,” William winked at his dad, “He’s the coolest super hero ever.”

“Really?” His dad asked, “Even cooler than the Flash.”

Tommy answered, “I like ‘em both.”

“Cool Dadda,” Mia added.

Felicity wheeled her way around to the front entrance.

She announced, “Okay kids. I think that’s enough excitement for one day. We all to go home and cleaned.”

“But, Moomm,” Tommy whined.

That whine garnered looks from both Oliver and Felicity that could be deemed more powerful than Damien Darhk and Sebastian Blood combined.

His dad started, “Son, you heard your mother.”

Tommy was about to complain again, but Felicity’s voice alone could stop that.

“Tommy,” she warned.

He grumbled, “Yes, mom.”

An hour later, the Diggles had returned to their apartment and the Queens were all rested and clean again. After a nice steamy shower, Felicity was relaxing in bed looking at Twitter for new updates on tech, TedTalks, and more. Oliver was more of a Facebook kind of a guy, but he and Felicity did share photos of them and the kids privately to family and friends every once in a while. Oliver’s smile followed his wife’s soft giggle.

“You sound happy. What? Did Tim and the Titans share another funny cat meme with Garfield?” Oliver wondered after he pressed a light kiss to Felicity’s wavy damp locks.

“No,” she replied. “But, they should. I was just look at old photos of us and the kids.”

Felicity and Oliver looked through several photos of them at Will’s games, messy cake eating, silly selfies, and other fun family time. Thankfully certain photos weren’t posted on any of their social media accounts, but Felicity accidently clicked on a private album on her tablet that left Oliver curious.

“Felicity, when did you all take these?” Her husband inquired.

He scrolled through countless shirtless photos of himself, obviously taken by Felicity. Photos of him on salmon ladder with the jeans that made his butt look even better followed by more photos of him doing Parkour in their home gym with loose black sweatpants were all there. The last set of photos were of Oliver bludgeoning a block of concrete with a sledge hammer in his khaki pants that left little to imagination. The intensity of his eyes, his bulging muscles, and the sexy sweat that dripped down him was like when Felicity looked at a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream during her pregnancies.

She bit her lip, “Well, you get distracted when you’re all sweaty.”

“No. You get distracted when I’m all sweaty,” Oliver countered, “Besides you don’t see me taking photos of you like these.”

“Oh really?” Felicity glowered at him, and typed on her tablet, “FYI…Our wedding date isn’t always the best security passcode.

She scrolled through equally sultry photos of herself, captured by Oliver. There was a black and white gallery of a nude sleeping and pregnant Felicity during the summer time when it was really hot, even for Star City. The white bed sheet was so delicately caressing her baby bumps, and the slight glisten of sweat only added to her pregnancy glow. There were photos of her sitting on her wheelchair in nothing but Oliver’s blue dress shirt since she was enticed by the magical glow of her new Kord Industries phone. The last set were photos of her slowly slipping out of this red dress with white polka dots a week before Valentine’s Day.

He insisted, “C’mon, you had to know I took those last ones.”

“You’re not exact tech-savvy, Hon.” His wife muttered under her breath.

Oliver breathed, “Hmm…”

He clearly heard her, but despite the love and respect they had for one another. They had to sweetly tease each other every now and again.

“Love you, Honey,” she chimed.

With a resounding nod and a peck on the lips, her husband uttered, “Uh-huh. We should get dressed.”

Oliver changed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans with brown boots and a nice silver watch that had an emerald green face. He helped Felicity shimmy into her blue jeans while she slipped on a red tank top and a black blouse overtop it with earrings and black boots. Once they were finished getting dressed, they heard uneven padding footsteps run over to their bedroom.

“Dadda, I wanna go da park plez,” Their almost three year old mentioned.

Felicity and Oliver both exhaled a small laugh. Mia spoke quite fast like her mother, so much so, sometimes her words cutely jumbled. She still had a bit of trouble with the “th” sound.

“Hey why didn’t you ask mama too, Miss Mia?” Her mother said in feign disapproval.

“Hmm…” Mia climbed up carefully on her mother’s lap before she gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek, much like she’d seen her father do multiple times, “Park plez, mama?”

Felicity smiled at her and Oliver briefly, “I can’t say no that. Can I Daddy?”

“Nope,” He instructed, “Go get your brothers while Mama and I grab the jackets.”

Mia cheered, complete with her little fist pump, “Yeah!”

“I wonder where she learned that from,” Oliver commented as Mia ran to grab her brothers from their rooms

“Yeah I do that a little too much,” Felicity admitted as air sucked through her teeth.

Before they left, Felicity teased Oliver for sharing an old Queen family favorite meatball recipe with Thea over Facebook. Once they got their jackets on, they headed straight for Starling Park. The kids played hide and seek, although Mia hadn’t gotten the hang of it yet. Her brothers laughed with her and smooched her little dimples. Tommy played with her on the sandbox and William lifted her up and walked her through the monkey bars. Oliver danced with Mia on one arm and Felicity in the other. William snapped that photo, which Oliver later shared on his Facebook page. Just before eleven o’clock, a silly sound caused Mia to giggle with glee.

“Mama, let’s see da duckies wid Daddy!” Mia squealed.

“Look, there’s a mama ducky and her two baby duckies on lily pads,” her father pointed out.

Oliver and Felicity went up a safe distance near the edge of the lake. Mia could hear the sound of crunching leaves as her brothers joined them. With an arm rubbing Felicity’s shoulder and arm holding Mia above the water, which left Felicity hands free. They weren’t the parents, who are constantly on social media, especially when they were with the kids, but like Oliver’s Facebook post, this was one sweet moment.

She logged on her Twitter, discreetly snapped a photo of the cute ducks, and captioned it:

@FelicityM_Queen: “Mama, let’s see the duckies with Daddy.” MQ.

With that, she put her phone away and was pulled even further in the moment because of the funny quacking sounds coming from all her family members—even her ever-so-serious husband.


	28. Help Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one. It's been fun. Reviews and Kudos make me happy. Here's one inspired by my favorite pre-engagement/non-320 Olicity kiss.

INT. ARROW CAVE- NIGHT

Oliver enters in from the elevator with John and Thea after a round of patrol. They were close to catching Anarky once and for all. But, he got away when Thea's bloodlust caused her to almost go too far again. The beeping of computers is heard. Closeup as Felicity turns to reveal a sleeping baby Tommy wrapped in his carrier on her torso. Pan over to Thea and John both look at Oliver, who's expression reads less than pleased.

JOHN (clears throat):

Thea, let's give them a minute.

THEA (whispers):

Yeah.

John and Thea are about to exit the Arrow Cave

OLIVER (gently pulls Thea's arm):

Wait Thea, would you take your nephew home please and watch him for an hour.

JOHN:

Why don't I do that, man?

FELICITY:

Are you sure Lyla won't mind, Dig. It's almost dinner.

JOHN (smiles):

We're used to late night dinner guests.

THEA (coos, caresses Tommy's chubby cheek):

Besides who could say no to this adorable little dude

(shifts back to her normal tone).

Well, now that Dig's taken over. I'm going to head over to Alex's place and grab a shower.

Cut to Oliver's grimace and eyes squeeze shut

OLIVER: (groans):

I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that.

FELICITY:

Not the point [Dig carefully takes Tommy from her and grabs his car seat]

(to JOHN)

Say hi to Lyla for me.

JOHN:

Will do.

THEA:

Later.

Thea and John finally leave the Arrow Cave with Tommy. Before Oliver could even say anything, Felicity spoke up.

FELICITY:

You said you needed my help finding Machin.

OLIVER:

Yes, but you know how I feel about having Tommy and William in the lair.

FELICITY (sighs):

What was I supposed to do, Oliver? Lyla was still at ARGUS, and he needed to be fed.

OLIVER: (laughs in an attempt to break the escalating tension):

I never thought I'd have to hear you breastfeed over the comm. (purses lips). We need to find someone else to watch Tommy.

FELICITY (looking over her glasses):

Technically, I'm still on maternity leave.

OLIVER:

Hero work doesn't exactly leave us with nights off to do what we want. Unless you reconsidered Curtis' offer.

When Team Arrow found out Felicity was pregnant with Tommy, Curtis suggested that he take over the team's tech duties. But, even though Felicity was directly with him. She was always part of his backup. Despite both Oliver and Felicity's apprehensiveness, she was to still help out the team.

FELICITY:

No. This just gives me (beats) And, don't take the wrong way...But, it gives me more a purpose. I like saving the city and helping people. Plus, I couldn't bear the thought of you, Dig, and Thea on a mission without me.

OLIVER (breathes):

Okay, we'll start looking for someone in the morning.

FELICITY:

Mmm, I say we install a nanny cam. [her head falls to Oliver's chest)

OLIVER (soothing rubs her arms):

Of course.

She wheels herself out with Oliver alongside her. Later in the evening, they go pick Tommy's from John and Lyla. In the days leading up to the nanny interviews, Felicity was dreading leaving their little boy with some stranger, but Oliver reassured her that they would definitely find someone they trust. Even in Star City, that was possible.

 

INT.-QUEEN HOME-LIVING ROOM, DAYTIME.

Camera in Oliver and Felicity's POV's show wordless montage of nanny interviews. Some young women were subtly trying to pick Oliver for a date. Some male nannies were more blantent and obvious in their attempts to pick up Felicity. At that last male nanny, Brad talks away about his time in the boy scouts.

FELICITY (grits out in a hushed tone to Oliver):

Don't you put an arrow through him.

OLIVER (in a similar tone):

I'm considering it [Felicity lightly smacks his arm, Oliver clears his throat] Brett, I'm sorry, but my wife and I just don't think your right for the job.

BRAD (wheezes):

It's Brad, sir. [huffs] Is it because I can't swim because I can learn.

Pan over to Felicity's crinkly eyebrows.

FELICITY:

Brad, we're sorry. But my husband and I have another meeting in five minutes.

BRAD (dejectedly):

Alright, then. Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Queen.

Brad leaves with his shoulders slumped and his head down slightly.

OLIVER:

I feel sorta bad for the kid.

FELICITY (yawns while snuggling into Oliver's lap):

We're never gonna find anyone.

The doorbell rings prompting Oliver to get up. Before he opens it, he eyes Felicity looking over the next person's resume on her laptop.

FELICITY:

Hon, don't you know her?

OLIVER:

Who? (opens door to reveal a familiar face) Raisa!

RAISA:

Hello Mr. Oliver. I head you and Ms. Felicity are looking for a babysitter.

They go through the formalities of an interview, but as evident by the happy expressions on both Oliver and Felicity's faces, she was hired the minute she walked in the house. It wasn't just because she had previously worked for Moira Queen and the Queen family as a maid. And, Felicity thought if anyone could survive a job from Moira, they'd seen the worst. But, with her daughter off to college, Raisa was willing to watch Tommy at anytime. She was CPR trained for adults, babies, and kids. Though, she drew the line at giving their cat, Walter mouth to mouth if he needed it. Raisa could swim, cook, and valued education. Most importantly, Oliver and Felicity could really trust her with their son.

FELICITY (brightly)

We'll call you tomorrow afternoon with our decision.

She and Oliver didn't want to sound too eager.

With a call around five the follow night, Raisa got the happy news that she was hired. While they loved Raisa, it was definitely a balancing act. Oliver and Felicity had taken over the newly reformed Queen Consolidated, and their hero work. Somehow they figured out this other way. Raisa was a huge help, but she never overstepped her boundaries. Oliver didn't want Tommy to think he was passed off to Raisa for her to raise him. That was exactly how he and Thea felt because growing up, Robert and Moira weren't present much. But, Oliver and Felicity always made family dinners, bedtime stories, and they caught all Tommy's important milestones in person.

INT- ARROW CAVE=NIGHT

Thea was out of town with Alex. But, Oliver and John needed to help Lyla stop a rouge ARGUS agent from stealing a very important flash drive.

JOHN (reassures):

Felicity, we'll be fine [to OLIVER] Kiss her.

OLIVER (repeats):

We'll be fine. [leans down and kisses]

FELICITY (sighs):

[grabs Oliver's hands]. I know. Just be careful.

 


End file.
